Max's Journey Through Kanto
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: After becoming the Unova League Champion, Ash Ketchum disappears. Devastated by his role-model's vanishing, Max Maple vows to track him down and find him, with his only lead being that Ash is still somewhere in Kanto! Along the way he will meet friends old and new, and face off against a reborn Team Rocket with a more sinister plot than Giovanni could ever dream.
1. Kiiro Ketchum

**_AN: For the record, Max is wearing the same clothes as Red usually does, so that's why some people mistake him for Ash at times._**

**_1:Kiiro Ketchum_**

* * *

Deep in the Viridian Forest, a young man with short black hair trudges a long and old path, looking down at a map in frustration. His red and white jacket and cap were covered in dirt from good fall or two. "Aw man," Max groaned, "I'm totally lost!" He'd just entered Viridian Forest, and within an hour, he was completely turned around, even though he had a map, it was useless. "Professor Oak is gonna kill me if I'm late!"

Though it wasn't his first time traveling through Kanto, it had been some time since he'd last been here. He'd been eight at the time. Now he was fourteen, and finally starting on his journey. His dad had made him stay an extra few years to train under him. Norman had pushed him to his limit on his knowledge.

The mock battles had been brutal against his Gym Leader father, but it had paid off. Max, even though he still didn't have a Pokémon, had more battle experience than the average rookie. Now here he was in Kanto, alone, lost, and furious with himself for not buying a Pokenav when he'd had the chance back in Hoenn!

"If I'd found Ralts, we could have teleported," Max grumbled, but the only things he'd brought along were some rations, and an empty Luxury Ball for his first capture. But now it was getting dark, and there was a chill in the air. "Looks like it's time to set up camp."

Max set to work on gathering fire wood, and few stones for the pit. As luck wood have it, most of the trees in the area had highly flamable saps, and he soon had a roaring fire going just as night set in. In all the time he'd spent traveling with Ash, May and Brock, he hadn't forgotten anything that he'd learned.

He remembered when he'd first met Ash and Brock. Ash had challenged his dad and lost, big time. Thinking back on it, Max remembered thinking of Ash as a joke. Brock, more so whenever he'd go after the first pretty girl that stepped into his line of sight. But that hadn't lasted long. As things had progressed down the road, Ash had become like an older brother to him, and a great mentor to his sister as she trained her Pokemon.

_And now he's gone_, Max thought. After he'd challenged the Unova League, and won it, Ash had disappeared. May had been devastated, and it was obvious to Max as to why. May had always looked up to Ash in more that a brotherly way like Max did. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't hide her love for him from her brother.

Now she'd practically withdrawn from coordinating, and trained to take over their father's position as the Gym Leader. She'd even turned down Drew's marriage proposal. To Max, that had been a shocker. Drew was her charismatic rival during her early days as a trainer, and he'd obviously had feelings for her, and she had feelings for him as well. But in a way, Max was happy that she'd turned him down.

Drew was a real jerk when he wanted to be, especially when he talked down to people after he'd beaten them in battle.

And it had made it very clear that May had her heart set on her old mentor. Which was part of the reason he'd traveled to Kanto in the first place. He wanted to find his old friend, and give him a piece of his mind!

As Max ate a small meal of protein bars and a bottle of water, he wondered what had caused him to leave in the first place. I was almost immediately after his victory in the Unova League. He hadn't even stayed for his party for crying out loud! All that he'd done was leave a small note on his bed with four little words on it,_ Good-bye for now_. That had been nearly four years ago.

(*)

Max slept fitfully that night. Even with the fire blazing beside him, the night was cold, and his sleeping bag did little to help him. The wind was whipping through the trees without mercy, making the fire flare up and nearly die off. He'd moved as close to the flames as he dared without fear of burning in his bag. _There's no way I'll be able to sleep like this_, he thought.

He sat up and brought his knees to his chest in an attempt to warm himself a little more. He checked his watch as well, seeing that is was well past 3:00 AM. It was going to be a long night.

There was a rustling off to his left. Max jolted completely awake, hoping desperately that it wasn't a something dangerous. Being the Viridian Forest, it was most likely a Bug-type Pokémon, unless it was another human that was lost, like him. A bush shook slightly as whatever the noise-maker was came closer. A moment later, a scruffy little yellow fur ball tumbled out of the leaves. Max was surprised. The little pink-cheeked Pokémon looked like it had been roughed up.

What was more surprising, Pichu were rare in the Kanto region. The little Pokémon looked up at him, a little fear in it's eyes, then at the fire. It shivered against the wind as it whipped through the trees again. Max could see that the little guy had been injured, and was just looking for some place warm to recover from it's wounds.

"Come on," Max spoke up, "Don't be afraid of me, I'm not a trainer yet." The Pichu looked uncertain. But the warmth of the fire was too inviting, and Pichu wobbled over to him. Pichu's coat was dirty, covered in dust, and what looked like some kind of silk thread from a Bug Pokémon. Max unzipped his bag to reach out and pick the little Pokémon up. The little one trembled slightly as it felt his hands gently wrap around it. "Easy, now."

Pichu calmed down enough that it allowed Max to draw it inside the bag for the added warmth. "There," Max said, zipping up the bag, "now we can keep each other warm." Pichu sighed in contentment as the warmth of the boy's body radiated out. Max smiled, "You know, a friend of mine had a Pikachu once, he was the strongest Pokémon I'd ever seen."

Pichu's ear perked up as it listened. "That's right," Max said, "And he never even evolved into a Raichu, and he was even stronger than that. He even took on legendary Pokémon." Pichu smiled up at him, then snuggled against his chest, closing it's eyes, as it fell asleep. The teenager smiled again, the wind all but forgotten, as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Pichu wouldn't leave Max's side after that. Max was more than happy to have the little fellow along, it, he, even managed to lead him back to the beaten path of the forest. As Ash's Pikachu did once before, Pichu rode on Max's shoulder, bringing a few fond memories back to the boy. Despite not being able to capture the little guy, Max was confident that Pichu would stay with him once he had picked out his starter.

Viridian City was easy to reach after that, and Max immediately went to the Pokémon Center to have Pichu looked at. As fate would have it, the Pichu had been abandoned. The trainer had left him after loosing to the Viridian Gym Leader. Their were small amounts of poison in the Pichu's body, giving them the impression that he had gotten into a rough fight with either Weedle or Beedrill that it had come across. Max was furious.

Ash would have decked someone who did that to their Pokémon. _That, or set Pikachu on them,_ Max thought. Thinking back on it, Max remembered that this was how Ash had met his Charizard as a Charmander.

Max on the other hand would have shown no mercy at all. Pichu didn't seem to care anymore. He was more than happy with Max.

(*)

Max made good time after the Pokemon Center, and didn't stop to rest until he reached Pallet Town. As he reached the top of the hill that lead down into the little town, he couldn't help thinking that it hadn't changed at all in the last four years. Not at all. He could even see the Ketchum residence from where he was standing. Everything was just as he remembered. Pichu cooed from his shoulder as he looked out over the town. Max chuckled and scratched him under his chin.

"This is it, buddy," Max told him, "Today we become a team." With that thought in mind the two of them headed down the hill, straight for Professor Oak's laboratory.

* * *

Professor Oak was beginning to worry as he updated his latest Pokedex. _Max should have already been here_, he thought, and wondered what could be taking him so long. He already had the boy's Pokémon ready, a Charmander, the most popular choice, and the little fellow was friendly, too. Max was sure to love him, if he ever got here.

"Professor?" Tracey said, "Still fiddling with that Pokedex?"

"Well, yes," the old man said, "this will really put a new swing on it."

"I'm not sure and interactive AI program would go over so well." Tracey said, "This is too much like making them into spy gadgets to me."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil-sport," Oak said, "The idea was to give lone trainers a sort of companion to ask advice of if they needed or wanted it. And with this new Dexter, they will never get lost because of the GPS system I installed."

"Right," Tracey said, "You do know that he'll go after Ash in the long run, don't you?"

The professor sighed, looking up from his work, "Yes, Tracey, I know."

"And you know where that'll take him," he said, "He's not ready for that."

"I have no intention of telling Max about his location until he's challenged the League." Oak said, "But I understand your concern. He really does take after him, doesn't he?"

"Max did hold Ash very dearly," Tracey said, "They were as close as brothers. And then there was May..."

"Yes," Oak said, "She was devastated."

"Not just devastated," the boy said, "She was destoyed. I don't think she's even looked at a contest in the last four years."

"I know. And Delia is becoming more worried with each passing day." Oak said. Tracey was about to ask how she was, but there came a knock at the front door. "Ah, that must be Max!"

Tracey went to answer the door for him and as he opened it, he had to look at the boy in front of him twice. In front of him was a young man that was almost a dead ringer for-

"Ash?"

"Nope," Max said, "Do I really look like him?"

Tracey laughed, "Actually, yeah, if it weren't for the glasses, and the longer hair, I'd say almost identical."

"Thanks." Max scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. This almost unsettled the Pichu sitting on his shoulder, "Pi pi pichu!" The little Pokémon complained, shaking his little paw at Max. Tracey smiled, finally noticing the little guy, "You even have a Pichu! Where'd you find him?"

"In the Viridian Forest." Max said, "He'd been abandoned and I took him in."

"That's great," Tracey said, "Now you'll have two Pokémon for your journey!"

"Yeah, I figured he'd come in handy at the Cerulean Gym, too!" Max said, "I wonder if Ash has kept in touch with Misty in the last four years?"

Tracey stepped aside to allow him inside, "No one's seen or heard from him, Max." The boy looked down sadly as he entered, "I figured, but I keep hoping that he'll just suddenly show up out of the blue one of these days."

"Don't we all?" Tracey said, feeling guilty.

"Tracey?" Professor Oak called, "Was that Max at the door?"

"Yes!" He yelled, "And it seems he's more than ready for his journey to begin!"

(*)

"This new Pokedex is awesome Professor!" Max beamed excitedly. It had the compact cell phone look of the Johto Pokedex, and fit easily in the front pocket of his vest, "I can't wait to try it out!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Oak said, "This one has an interactive AI unit installed in it, so it's able to converse with you."

"Really? How!" Max cried.

"Open it up and press you thumb to the screen for a print scan first so it'll recognize you as it's owner." Oak instructed, watching as Max did so. The screen lit up for a moment then a line appeared that scanned his thumb print. A minute later a mechanical voice said, "_Good morning, sir. Would mind removing your thumb now. I already have the necessary data from it._"

"Oops," Max hastily took his thumb away, "Sorry about that!"

"_Quite alright, sir,_" the machine said, "_Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dexter. Your portable Pokémon dictionary and training license. I also now act as you trainer's back account, meaning all winnings are stored inside of myself._"

Tracey whistled, "Okay, Professor, I have to admit that he's pretty cool."

"You bet he is!" Max said.

"_Thank you, sir._" Dexter said, "_You should also know that I am water proof, and I can function as a GPS if the need arises._"

"That's great!" Then max had a thought, "Hey, can you pin point the location of other Pokedex's?"

Oak hissed. "_I can indeed sir._" Dexter said.

"Then can you locate the Dexter belonging to Ash Ketchum?" Max asked, having not heard the professor. Tracey bit his lip, hoping the professor had put a range limit on that particular feature.

"_Scanning now...I'm sorry sir,_" Dexter said, "_That particular Pokedex seems to have had the tracking chip in it removed. This trainer obviously does not want to be found._"

Max sighed dejectedly, "That's fine, I'm sure I can find him somehow."

Professor Oak breathed out a sigh of relief, having forgotten that Ash had him remove the chip before he left. He looked behind the boy to see the little Charmander he was to be picking up peaking around the door frame. Pichu spotted the little Charmander at the same time and leapt off Max's shoulder. He scampered over to say hi, but Charmander turned out to be much shyer than most of it's kind.

It ducked it's head down and hid under it's tail. Pichu poked at it, wondering what was wrong, while Charmander tried to shoo him away with it's paw. Max saw the little display and smiled, "Is that the Charmander you were saving for me?"

"She certainly is," Oak said, "Though she's much more shy than Ash's was. She's actually from a clutch of eggs that was fathered by his Charizard."

"Wow," Max beamed, "Then she must be really strong!"He went and over to kneel beside the timid little Pokémon, "Hi, there, I'm your new trainer." Charmander peaked up from under her tail. Max extended his hand to let her sniff it, which she licked after a moment in recognition. Max then picked his new Pokémon up, being careful of her flaming tail, and scratched her under the chin. She cooed in pleasure.

"_Sir, would you like to know the moves of this Pokémon?_" Dexter asked.

"Sure, Dexter, fire away." Max said.

"_The moves are Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, and Scratch._" Dexter rattled off, "_She is also in fine condition. Very healthy._"

"Thank you, Dexter," Max said, please with the move set she knew, "She'll be a fine Pokémon."

"Well then," said Professor Oak, "Here is her Pokeball." He handed him a red and white sphere with a flame symbol on it. The boy took and returned his new Charmander, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Luxury Ball he'd been saving. "Here, Pichu, now I can make you my first real capture." Pichu didn't need to be told twice and hopped right up to tap the ball with his paw and disappear inside. Max smiled as the ball chimed, and then burst open as Pichu displayed a little quirk he was all too familiar with. "Looks like he doesn't like it in there," Max said, petting his new Pichu, "Just like a certain Pikachu I know."

(*)

Max spent the rest of the day training his new team at the ranch. Charmander and Pichu were more than happy to spare with each other, and were eager to show Max what they could do. Dexter also informed him that Pichu knew _Volt_ _Tackle_, a move Max was particularly happy about. Some of the ranch Pokémon even watched as the trio trained.

"Max, since it's getting late, I've called Delia and asked if she could look after you for the night," Professor Oak said, "And she's said that she'll be more than happy to put you up for tonight."

"That's great, I haven't seen Mrs. Ketchum in a long time!" Max said, recalling his Charmander and calling Pichu over to him.

The old professor smiled seeing the familiar sight of Pichu hopping on Max's shoulder. "She still lives in the same area, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it."

"Yeah," Max said, "I know the way." He turned to leave and waved to him, "I'll see you later, Professor!"

"Take care, Max!" Oak called, waving back to the boy.

(*)

Delia Ketchum was preparing dinner with the aid of her Mr. Mime when there was a knock at the door. She smiled, "That must be Max," she turned to the girl that was sitting at the table, "Kiiro, dear, would you get that for me?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl said, she rose and scampered to the living room as a little yellow bundle of fur bounded after her.

Max stood outside the door wondering if Mrs. Ketchum would recognize her. Pichu rubbed his cheek against Max's for attention, earning him a smile and a much appreciated rub behind the ears as the door opened. Max, expecting Ash's mom, was shocked to find that a girl about his age, with long blonde hair covered by a straw hat greeting him.

The girl was just as shocked to see him, apparently, as her eyes widened at the sight of him. Her cheeks turned a happy shade of pink that made Max's heart flutter as she began to smile. "Ash."

_Oops_, Max thought.

"Ash!" The girl flung herself at him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sending an irritated Pichu diving off his shoulder. On instinct Max wrapped his arms around her waist, blushing as he did.

"_Madam,_" Dexter said, "_Would you please remove your bosom from my visual monitor?_"

"Eek!" The girl jumped back from the mechanical voice, then looked up at Max's face, "Oh."

"Yeah," Max said, "I'm not Ash."

"Pika!" Max looked down and found a very irritated Pikachu with a pink lily behind it's ear looking back at him with sparks flying from it's cheeks. "Uh-oh," Max gulped, "I've seen that look way too many times!" He quickly released the girl and held up his hands in surrender. Pichu, on the other hand, didn't take his trainer being threaten by the strange Pikachu very well.

"Pi pi pichu!" He jumped in front of him and started sparking angrily.

"Pichu, cut it out!" Max yelled, "It's just a misunderstanding!"

"Lily, don't!" The girl cried.

Both Electric-types stopped and looked up at their trainers. Pichu, being the baby of the two, blew a raspberry at the Pikachu, Lily, and sprang back up on Max's shoulder.

"Kiiro," Mrs. Ketchum called, coming out to check on them, "What's all the-" she stopped when she saw Max standing there with Pichu on his shoulder, his cap slightly askew.

"I-It's me, Max!" The boy shouted before the woman could mistake him for her son. Delia looked surprised, then slightly sad as she smiled, "It's good to see you again, Max." The boy smiled. "I see you've already met Kiiro, and her Pikachu, Lily."

"Yeah," Max said, then turned to the girl, "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Oh no!" Kiiro said, flustered, "It was my fault for grabbing you!"

"Chu!" Pichu agreed.

"Pichu, be nice." Max scolded.

Delia laughed, "If Ash had a brother, Max, you'd definitely be a dead ringer for him when he was younger."

"Thanks," Max said, "though I'm starting to regret dressing like this. I keep disappointing a lot of hopeful people." He glanced at Kiiro when he said this. "Well," Delia said, "come inside and have a proper dinner before you start your journey in the morning."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ket-"

"Call me Delia, dear," she said, "You're practically family, so there's no need for formalities."

"O-Okay, Delia," Max stuttered.

Once inside, Max was treated to the best meal he'd had in weeks since he'd left Hoenn. Delia had made one of his and Ash's favorites, curry with just the right amount of spiciness.

Throughout the meal, though, Kiiro kept throwing nervous looks at him that she thought he didn't see. So he decided to ask a few questions. "Hey, Kiiro, are you related to Ash?"

Kiiro jumped at the question, but Delia answered for her, "She is, as a matter of fact, they're cousins."

"I didn't know Ash had any cousins," Max said, "Aside from you, he doesn't talk about his family much."

"Well," Delia said, "We don't have a very close family. Kiiro's parents were my closest kin. She's my aunt's granddaughter."

"You said _were_, Delia," Max pointed out quietly.

Kiiro looked like she'd just lost her appetite. She got up from the table, excusing herself and went up stairs, Lily right on her heels. Pichu followed after them. Max felt a little ashamed that he'd caused the girl some grief, but his curiosity had always gotten the better of him, and sometimes not in a good way.

"Sorry," he hung his head low.

Delia smiled, "It's fine, dear. A child never gets over losing a parent, not matter how much time passes."

"So," Max hesitated, "What happened to them?"

"A plane crash," she told the boy, "there were no survivors."

"Oh," Max said.

"When she was younger, she was very close to Ash," she went on, "Almost like a big brother. Just like he was for you."

"I'm going to find him," Max vowed, "There was no reason for him to walk out on us like that!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Delia said, trying to defend her son, "He'd never do anything to hurt anyone."

"I know he wouldn't but he did this time," Max said, thinking of his sister. She'd been so happy for him when he'd won the championship in Unova. And the way things had been looking, Max was hoping that Ash would ask her out. But that hadn't happened.

"Well," Delia said, "If you're going after him, then I have a few requests."

"Anything," Max said.

"First, I'd like nothing more than to have my baby boy home again," she said, her eyes tearing up at the thought of seeing her son again. Max readily nodded his agreement, "What's the other request?"

"I want you to take Kiiro with you."

* * *

_**And so the journey begins.**_

_**Don't forget to Review the story! I'm mean don't just scan through it and find something else. If you even have a suggestion to put in about the story line, don't hesitate to say something!**_

_**AN: Kiiro is the Japanese word for "yellow".**_


	2. Viridian Challenge

_**Delia's request for Kiiro to join Max on his journey hangs in the air. Will Max take the girl with him on his journey? Will she even want to go?**_

_**2: Viridian Challenge**_

* * *

Max was stunned by the request._ Take Kiiro with me? Why_? He thought, "Why do want her to come?"

"Because," Delia said, "I think it would be good for her."

"Well, I don't mind taking her," Max said, scratching the back of his head, a habit he'd picked up from Ash, "but does she want to travel? I'm she's what? Thirteen?"

"Yes, she's just about to turn fourteen," Delia said, "And she's already been authorized for training Pokémon, though she didn't want a Pokedex."

"So why didn't she leave on her own?" Max asked, curious to know why she hadn't taken her own journey yet.

"She's afraid." Delia said simply, "She absolutely hates being alone. And being out in the wild on her own would be traumatising to her. She's still getting over her parents' death after all."

Max nodded, "I guess I can understand that."

"Then will you please ask her to go with you?" Delia pleaded, "She can be a little timid, and clumsy at times, but she's really a sweet child!"

"Okay, okay!" Max laughed, "I'll ask her if she'll travel with me."

Delia sighed happily, "Thank you, Max."

(*)

Kiiro sat in her room on the edge of her bed, holding an old photograph of her parents, and herself. It was when she was five and she'd just been given Lily when she was still a Pichu. Her parents were holding her up between them while she held Lily in her arms, waving at the camera. She knew Max hadn't meant to be mean, but his words had opened up an old wound.

Lily and Pichu looked up at her, their little eyes full of concern. Lily hopped up on the bed and licked her hand, letting her know that she was there for her. Pichu then rubbed his cheek against her ankle, through her purple boots. She smiled at both of them. Max's Pichu was such a caring little Pokémon, like Lily was. She leaned over and picked him up, setting him on her lap.

"Thanks, you two," she said, looking at Lily while she started to pet Pichu, who cooed delightedly, "I'll be fine in a bit."

"I hope so," Max said from the door way, making her jump, "Knock, knock." Max grinned. Kiiro scowled at him, "It's rude to come into a girl's room without asking, you know."

"Pi pi chu!" Pichu squeaked and leapt out of her lap into Max's arms. Max laughed, "Hey, pal, you been keeping her company?" To which Pichu gave a happy little, "Chu!"

"He's a nice Pokémon," Kirro said, her face softening.

"Yeah, he is," Max said, then sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"You weren't," Kiiro said, "It's just hard to be reminded of them."

"I could imagine," Max said, "But I doubt I even get close to what you must have went through."

"Lily helped me out a lot," she said as Lily crawled into her lap, "She's been with me since I was five."

"That's great," Max said, "she must really mean a lot to you if she's been with you so long."

"She's all I have left." The girl said sadly.

"What about Delia?"

Kiiro smiled, "Auntie Delia's been wonderful, and she's always so kind to me," she said, "but she's not my mother."

"I see," Max said, deciding that it was time to bring up her request, "Kiiro, would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

"What?" She squeaked, "You want me to come with you? But we've only just met!"

"I know, but I think it might be a good idea," Max said, "Plus I'm planning on searching for Ash while I'm challenging the gyms here."

"But he hasn't been seen in four years!"

"I know, but he's definitely still in Kanto." Max told her, "Alder is still the acting champion of the region, but when Ash comes back, he'll step down and let him take his place. Before coming to Kanto, I got in touch with Alder, and he said that Ash hasn't left Kanto at all!"

Kiiro beamed at this, "So he's alright?"

"Yeah," Max said, "He took all his Pokémon with him when he left, even his herd of Tauros. He'd be fine."

"But if I came with you, then what about Auntie Delia?" Kiiro asked.

"She's the one that gave me the idea," Max said, "She's really worried that you're missing out on a lot of things in the world, and being a trainer is one of them!"

"But-"

"Pika pi!" Lily cried happily.

"Y-you want me to go!" Kiiro said in surprise.

"Pika," Lily nodded.

"Can't say no to that," Max said, "Can you?"

(*)

_The next morning_...

"I've packed a tent, and some extra food for you." Delia said, handing them their backpacks, "Winter's coming up and the tent should help keep the cold out."

"I really appreciate that," Max said, remembering his miserable time in the Viridian Forest. Pichu smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Kiiro,who'd dressed in a yellow wool poncho, and black jeans and a sweater, looked a little nervous, "Is there just the one tent?"

Max blushed, "Oh come on!" Pichu and Lily started laughing, with Pichu rolling right off his perch and landing beside the older Pokémon. Max grumble, "See what you started? And what are you worried about?"

Kiiro blushed this time, "Well, you are a guy."

"Last time I checked I was," Max said sarcastically.

Kiiro huffed, "Auntie Delia always said that boys always have just one thing on their minds!"

"Ha!" Max said, "Like I'd go for you!"

"Now now," Delia said, "She's just nervous because she doesn't know you yet, plus you're both at that age where you start noticing the opposite sex."

"Please," Max said, "I was around my sister enough to know all that. She's a nightmare!"

"Well, she caught Ash's attention." Delia said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hmm," said Max, "I can't argue with that one, but Kiiro, I promise that I won't do or even try anything."

"Chu?" Pichu looked up at him doubtfully.

"Don't start," Max warned.

Delia giggled, "You and Ash are so much alike! He argued with Pikachu like that all the time."

"Yeah, I remember," Max laughed, shouldering his bag, "Thanks again, Delia, I promise to watch out for Kiiro, and bring Ash back somehow."

"I know you will," she said, then leaned down to kiss his forehead, "just be safe." The boy blushed and nodded before she did the same with Kiiro.

Then Max took out Dexter, "Dexter, please locate the closest gym to Pallet Town."

"_Scanning...There appears to be a temporary Gym Leader residing in the Viridian Gym._" Dexter said, "_He is Gary Oak, formerly of Pallet Town._"

"Gary's the Gym Leader!" Max cried.

"Oh my," Delia said, "I didn't know he was back in Kanto!"

"Is he strong?" Kiiro asked.

"He sure is," Max said, "The only person I've seen come close to beating him was Ash."

"_Sir, before challenging this gym, I would recommend capturing a Grass-type or a Water-type Pokémon as this gym uses mainly Ground-types._"

"But doesn't Garry have an Electevire?" Max asked.

"_Checking database...It seems that the Gym Leader does indeed possess an Electevire, but does not use it for Gym Battles._" Dexter said.

"Well, that's a relief," Max said.

"You'd better get going if you want to challenge him." Delia said as the two teens started out, she waved good-bye to them, "Take care!"

(*)

"Kiiro," Max said, "Do you have any other Pokémon besides Lily?"

"No," she said, "I'd never thought of catching any more."

"Well, I think I'd better take Dexter's advice," he said, "But I don't know if there's any Grass-types around here."

"There's Magikarp and Poliwag in some of the ponds." Kiiro said, "And a Flying-type wouldn't be so bad."

"Flying-types?"

"Yeah, there are Spearow and Fearow around this area, as well as Pidgey." She said.

Max thought about that, "A Water-type will do since I have a fishing rod with me."

Kiiro smiled, "Then let's go!" She raced ahead of him with Lily bounding after her.

"Hey, be careful you'll-"

"Wah!" "Pika!"

"-fall." Max laughed nervously.

(*)

Max grumbled impatiently. It had been well over an hour since he'd cast his line out, and still not one bite. Kiiro wasn't doing any better. "Maybe we should try our luck," he said, "It can't be that bad at the gym."

Suddenly Kiiro's line yanked, "Max!"

"Yikes!" The girl was getting pulled to ward the water when Max looked over, "Hang on!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around her, just a little too high, and felt something squish.

"Max Maple!" Kiiro growled, "That had better have been an accident!"

Max's face turned bright red as he realized what he'd done, "Sorry!" He moved his arms lower, and hauled her back, along with whatever was on her line. Pichu and Lily each grabbed one their pant legs, and tried to help them. The water in front of them was rolling violently as the Water-type thrashed about, and suddenly a large blue Pokémon broke the surface. Both teens and their Pokémon paled.

Though not as large as others of its species, the Gyarados was still the size of an Onix, and it did not look at all happy as it spat the lure out of its mouth, glaring down at the girl who was holding the offending rod.

"Ah shit." Max said, "Dexter, please tell me this is a low-level Pokemon."

"_This Gyarados is indeed newly evolved,_" Dexter said, "_I highly recommend that Pikachu be you battler of choice._"

"You heard him," Max said, "He's all your's!"

"But I don't know how to battle!" Kiiro cried shakily.

Gyarados was through listening to them talk and launched a torrent of water toward the teens. Max dragged Kiiro out of the way just in time as the _Water Gun_ hit just a moment later.

"Listen," Max said, "Just tell Lily to attack when you see an opening, and dodge when Gyarados attacks!"

"O-Okay!" She cried, "Lily, use _Thunderbolt_!" Lily ran at the Gyarados, her cheeks sparking. Gyarados saw her coming and lunged at her, baring it's fangs, "Dodge, and fire!"

"Pika!" She jumped out of the way as Gyarados' teeth snapped down, "_CHUUUUUUUUU_!" The Thunderbolt hit the Pokémon, sending wave after wave of electricity arcing over it's body.

"Great!" Max yelled, "Now throw a Pokeball!" He tossed one his empty ones to her. She caught it nervously and threw it toward the Gyarados. The giant serpent disappeared inside the sphere. The ball dropped to the edge of the pond and started shaking violently.

"Uh-oh, it might not have weakened it enough," Max said worriedly, causing Kiiro to cringe. The Pokeball continued to shake, again and again.

Finally it stopped. The button on the front of the Pokeball turned red and gave of a little chime sound that signaled the capture of the Gyarados. Kiiro didn't know what to do at first. She stood there staring at the Pokeball. Lily scurried over and picked it up for her, and walked back over to her trainer with Pokeball.

"Pikachu," Lily held up the Pokeball while Kiiro bent down to take it.

"Thanks," she said uncertainly.

"Congratulations!" Max crowed, "You just caught one of the world's strongest Water-type Pokémon!"

"_It is very young, sir,_" Dexter said, "_It will be much easier to train than an older Gyarados._"

"I'm not sure I like this," Kiiro said, "It's kinda scary."

"I know," Max said, "The Cerulean Gym Leader had the same problem, but her Gyarados became her best Pokémon."

"I guess," Kiiro still sounded uncertain.

Max laughed, "Why don't we head over to the gym? I've had enough fishing for one day."

* * *

"Ash?"

"Gah!" Max shouted, "If one more person makes that mistake, I'll set Pichu on them!"

"Want my advice?" Kiiro asked as the Gym Leader realized his mistake, "Lose the hat."

"No way! The hat's what sells the look!" Max said.

"Max Maple?" Gary smiled, "Is that really you?"

"You got it this time!" Max said, "I'm here for a battle!"

"I'd be be happy to battle you," Gary said, "But how many badges do you have?"

"None," Max said.

"Ugh," Gary rolled his eyes, "You might want to wait for this gym, I only have two low-level Pokémon."

"I only have two as well," Max said.

Gary sighed, "Not gonna give it up, huh?"

"Come on!" Max smiled, "Did Ash ever stop if he was out matched?"

The young researcher smiled, "No, in fact he excelled when things were against him. Alright, let's battle!"

(*)

"This will be a two on two battle between the challenger and Gym Leader," the referee shouted, "Only the challenger is allowed to substitute a Pokémon, trainers please chose your Pokémon!"

Garry reached for his belt and un-clipped a Pokeball, "I'll go first if you don't mind," he tossed it low to the ground, "Nidorino, let's go!" The ball sprang open revealing a sleek, purple Pokémon with a spikey dorsal ridge and a long horn on the top of its head. It unleashed a feral growl toward Max.

"A Nidorino, huh," Max said, taking out Dexter, "Give me some data on this guy, Dex."

"_Scanning...__" _Dexter's "eye" lit up for a moment, "_Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon, It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact. warning, this subject possesses the Poison Point ability which poisons an opponent on contact._"

"Pretty dangerous then," Max said, replacing Dexter in his front pocket, "But it's not a Ground-type yet. You're up Pichu!"

"Chu pi pi!" The little guy jumped off his shoulder, sparking his cheek pouches. Kiiro and Lily watched worriedly from the bleachers. The Nidorino was three times large than the little Pichu, and even though it wasn't a Ground-type yet, a Nidorino could still learn Ground moves.

Across the field, Gary chuckled, "You really did take after Ash," he said, "That Pichu looks ready to take on a Nidoking."

"He's strong enough," Max smirked, "Start up with _Volt_ _Tackle_!" Gary stared in amazement as a veil of electric energy covered Pichu as he rushed Nidorino. "Use _Poison_ _Sting_ to stop it!" Gary yelled. Nidorino opened it's mouth and shot out a volley of needles toward Pichu.

"Rolling jump!" Max shouted.

"Rolling jump?" Gary wondered. A moment later, following his trainer's orders, leapt into the air over the attack, and, still cover in the cloak, rolled midair, and barreled right at Nidorino. "Shit! Look out!"

It was too late. Pichu rolled right on to Nidorino's back, narrowly missing the spines there, the attack exploding around both Pokémon. Smoke rose from the impact of the attack. Pichu jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Max, his little body roughed up, and sparking from the recoil damage he'd taken. The smoke around Nidorino clear, revealing a weakened, but very angry Nidorino.

"Dammit, I was hoping that would take it down," Max growled, seeing that Pichu had taken heavy damage from the attack, though not as much as Nidorino had. "Alright, Pichu, fall back!" Max yelled, shocking Pichu, as well as the watching Kiiro.

Pichu didn't argue, and reluctantly scurried back to him, while Max readied his next Pokmon. "Charmander, I choose you!" His little Charmander appeared with little gout of flames from her mouth. Gary grinned at the boy's tactics.

"This is where you and Ash are different," he said, smiling, "He'd have kept his Pokémon going till the end."

"I didn't want to take a chance of Pichu getting serverely injured," he said, "And Charmander is more than ready for her first battle!"

"Char!" The Pokémon said for herself.

"You have good battle sense," Gary said, complimenting the boy, then frowned, "But that won't save ya! Nidorino, use _Horn_ _Attack_!" Nidorino charged forward, his horn lowered.

"Dodge it Charmander!" Max yelled.

Nidorino jabbed at Charmander wildly as she jumped and danced out of the way just inches apart from the poison coated horn. Suddenly Max was on the defensive, leaving Kiiro and Lily on the edge of their seats as they watched Charmander being pushed back.

"Come on, Charmander!" Kiiro cheered, "You can do it!"

"Pika Pi!" Lily cheered.

"Charmander, jump over it and use _Flamethrower_!" Max shouted. Charmander then vaulted over the charging Nidorino, and unleashed a violent flame, blasting the surprised Pokémon.

Nidorino was blow against the wall by the force of the _Flamethrower_, and slumped to the floor. Charmander jumped away just in case the attack hadn't been enough to bring her opponent down for good. But even though Nidorino tried to get up from his rough landing, the damage delt to him by the Fire-type move was just too great, and the poor Pokémon fell back to the ground.

"Nidorino is unable to battle," the referee shouted, "The challenger is the winner! Gym Leader, please choose your next Pokémon."

"Wooper!" Gary shouted, throwing out a blue Pokeball with black netting design on the dome. Out popped a small blue with antlers on the sides of it's little head.

"Ah nuts," Max said, taking out Dexter again, "Dexter, analyze, please."

"_Scanning...Wooper the Water Fish Pokémon. When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating. Warning, this Pokémon possesses the Water Absorb ability._" Dexter said.

Max knew that he was in trouble. Wooper was dual Ground/Water-type. Neither Charmander or Pichu would have an advantage over this Pokémon. "Alright, I'll stick with you Charmander, now use _Dragon_ _Claw_!" Charmander extended her claws which glowed ominously, and ran toward Wooper.

Gary smirked, "Stop it with _Water_ _Gun_."

Wooper smiled doppily, and spewed out a powerful stream of water that hit Charmander so fast that neither trainer or Pokémon could react fast enough. Poor Charmander was blasted back head over tail and landed heavily at Max's feet. He didn't have to wait for the ref's call, Max knew that Charmander was down after that hit. Pichu's ears drooped at the sight of his friend's defeat. "_Chuuu_."

"Return, Charmander," Max said, letting his Pokémon come back inside the safety of her ball, "You did great." He smiled and re-clipped the ball to his belt. He looked down at Pichu, "Ready for round two?" Pichu nodded and bounded onto the field once again.

Kiiro watched in concern. Facing a Ground-type was a suicide battle for Electric-types like Pichu. _And he's already beaten up from the first battle_, she thought, _there's no way Max can pull this off_!

"Wooper, finish this with _Mud_ _Shot_!" Gary called. Wooper shot out multiple bullets made of mud toward Pichu. "Pichu, use _Quick_ _Attack_ to dodge and attack!" Max yelled quickly.

Pichu shot out of the way of the barrage, zigzagging all around the arena with amazing speed, and came at Wooper from behind, blind siding the Pokémon, sending it sprawling.

"Get up and use _Earthquake_!" Gary shouted. Wooper got to it's feet and surrounded itself with a red aura, sending out an enormous shock wave throughout the entire gym. Pichu didn't stand a chance against the attack. He was knocked off his little feet and thrown to the ground as the attack took effect.

"Pichu!" Max cried as the little Pokémon tried to get up, "That's enough, stop it!" Pichu didn't listen, merely getting up on all fours, and barely keeping himself up as he glared at the smirking Wooper. Max saw no other choice but to use Pichu's Luxury Ball to recall him. "Pichu, return!" The ball shot out a red beam toward Pichu, but he dodged the beam and took a staggering step toward Wooper, who looked on in wonder as Pichu advanced.

"Dammit!" Max shouted, "Why won't you listen?" Then a thought struck him. Pichu had been abandoned after losing a rough battle, and now, here he was in another tight spot, and on the verge of losing. "Pichu, please," Max cried, very close to tears over his Pokemon's determination, "I won't abandon you! I could never do that! Just don't get hurt anymore!"

"_Piiiiiiiii_!" Pichu shouted and began to glow with a brilliant white light. Pichu's body grew in size, his tail longer, and his ears thinner and shaper. Finally the glowed died down and Max let his tears flow as he stared in awe of his newly evolved Pikachu.

"Pika!" Lily cried happily. Kiiro whooped loudly, "Alright! Go Pikachu!"

"I'm impressed," Gary said, smiling, "but he's still badly hurt, Max," he motioned to Pikachu's still staggering form, "Are you sure you still want to continue?"

"No," Max said, much to the shock of everyone, save for Gary, who smiled and nodded his head.

"You'll be a fine trainer someday, Max." Gary said, "I expect you back here for a rematch!"

(*)

Max and Kiiro sat in the lobby of the Pokémon Center as they waited for their Pokémon to be healed. Kiiro's Gyarados was the first to be returned, having only taken slight damage from Lily's _Thunderbolt_.

Charmander and Pikachu, on the other hand were taking longer. Charmnader had taken heavy damage mostly from the Water-type attack, but the fact that it had been stronger than the average _Water_ _Gun_ had taken a toll on her. Pikachu was in worse shape. The _Volt Tackle_ he'd performed while still a Pichu had severely damaged his body due to the fact that Pichu didn't have much control over their electrical attacks, and dealt slight damage to them when they were used. _Volt Tackle's_ recoil had done three times the normal amount of damage, adding on when he'd been hit with _Earthquake_.

Max was depressed that he'd let the battle get that out of hand. Depressed, and angry at himself. Ash would probably laugh at him if he'd seen the way he'd lost control. Losing Charmander so fast during the battle had really smashed his confidence.

Kiiro saw this, but wasn't sure what to say to console him. If she were to tell the truth, she'd have to say that she was thoroughly impressed. She never would have thought he'd still call the match even after Pichu had evolved. Lily was concerned as well, but didn't have the same reservations as her master. She hopped up on his lap and rubbed against his stomach, cooing lightly.

Max, brought out of his brooding, smiled down at her and proceeded to pet her. Kiiro smiled, too, "You'll do better next time, right Max?" He turned his smile on her, causing her to blush slightly, "You bet!"

It was then that Nurse Joy came over with his Pokémon. Pikachu shouted joyfully and jumped to his shoulder to rub his trainer's cheek with his. Max laughed, "Hey, buddy, feeling better?"

"Chaaa!" Pikachu smiled.

"He's perfectly healthy, Max," Joy said, "And so is your Charmander." She handed him Charmander's Pokeball.

"Thank you," Max said, taking the ball.

"I suppose you'll be heading for Pewter City now?"

"Yeah, but first I need to strengthen my team a little." Max said, scratching Pikachu's chin.

Joy smiled, "Then it might interest you to know that a rare Pokémon has been sighted in the Viridian Forest in the past few days."

"Oh?" Kiiro said, "What sort of Pokémon?"

"I believe it's a Psychic Pokemon called Ralts."

Max paled, feeling his stomach lurch, "Did you say Ralts!"

* * *

**_Max and Kiiro's journey starts off with a bang as Kiiro captures her first Pokémon, and Max's Pichu evolves as he loses his first match at the Viridian Gym against the powerful trainer, Gary Oak. Now with the news that there is a rare Ralts lurking in the Viridian Forest, will Max find his old friend, or is this Ralts simply a lost Pokémon?_**

**_Next Time: Hearts of Stone_**

**_To all those who've reviewed, followed and favorited this story:Thank you very much! Please continue to support me! Keep the reviews coming! :)_**


	3. Hearts of Stone

_**With the rumor of a Ralts roaming the Viridian Forest, Max fears that his old friend from Hoenn has followed him. With no way of knowing he sets out once again to the forest in hopes of finding the Pokémon before someone else finds it!**_

_**3: Hearts of Stone**_

* * *

Kiiro fell behind Max rapidly as he ran toward the woods. Pikachu and Lily ran along side their partners, easily keeping pace with them, but Lily could see that her trainer was struggling.

"Max!" She shouted, "Please slow down! I-I can't keep up!"

Max looked over his shoulder, "I can't! Someone might hurt Ralts!"

"What's so important about this Ralts that you'd just drop everything and head toward the forest just when it's getting dark!" Kiiro yelled in frustration.

When Max had heard that there was a Ralts in the forest, he'd immediately taken off on her, even leaving his backpack, and tent behind, which she now carried for him. It was already late in the day before they were told about the Pokémon, and now it was really starting to get dark. It didn't make any sense to her to go after a Pokémon like this!"

"Look," Max said, skidding to a halt, "When I was traveling with Ash six years ago, I met a Ralts, and we became friends. He wanted to come with me, but I was still too young to have a Pokémon. So I made a promise to him to come back and find him when I became a trainer."

"And you think this might be the same Ralts?" Kiiro asked, breathing heavily to catch her breath. Max nodded, "It has to be, why else would there be a Hoenn Pokémon in Kanto?"

"Okay," Kiiro panted, "So what are planning to do?"

"Before we left him with Gardevoir and Kirlia," Max went on, "He established a link with my mind, so he could find me if he ever needed me. If this is the same one, then he'll sense me."

Kiiro smiled, "Then we'd better fo find your friend."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Max said, then looked at the setting sun, "It's getting late, we'd better find a place to set up camp. Even the most seasoned trainers know not to travel at night."

"Why?" She asked.

"Far too easy to lose your way."

(*)

Max and Kiiro set up camp in a small clearing the was just inside the forest. Having never pitched a tent for herself, Max showed his companion how, and had the tent set up in a few minutes. Max sent Pikachu out to look for berries they could eat, instead of depleting their rations, while he went after firewood. He could already feel a chill in the air.

Kiiro watched him as he worked. He smiled, seeing that she didn't know what she should be doing. "Come on, I'll show you how to make a fire pit." Max said, causing Kiiro to smile at him. She hurried over as he started clearing away anything the fire might catch hold of, explaining in detail that a fire could easily get out of hand. Then he set a few flat-bottomed stones in a circle to contain the fire.

She then watched as he stacked the wood so the fire could breathe. Lily watched in wonder as the two humans leaned over the small pile. It was then that Pikachu decided to make his appearance. He came back into the campsite with a small armfull of Custap Berries. Lily saw this and squealed in delight, immediately heading toward her male counter-part.

Pikachu, obviously not in a sharing mood, tried to walk away and make his way toward Max. Lily, however, would not be denied, and grabbed the unfortunate Pokémon by the tail, tripping him, and sending a shower of plump, juicy, Custap Berries flying toward their trainers. Kiiro squealed in laughter as she was pelted with the hard fruits. Max would have, too, but, however, one of the berries must have been over-ripe, for when the fruit struck his face, the normally hard-skinned fruit splattered against him.

"Gah!"

"Oh!"

"Chu!"

"Cha!

Max was thankful for his glasses, since they kept the sticky stuff out of his eyes, but the rest of his face..."Alright, who threw that?" Max asked agitatedly.

"Pika!" Both Pikachu and Lily pointed at each other.

Kiiro was desperately trying to hold in her laughter, but seeing the two Pokémon trying to avoid trouble by blaming the other was just too much for her, and the bubbling laughter burst forth in loud guffaws that had her doubling over and holding her sides. Max, upon seeing this, saw just a little bit of red. "Funny, huh?" He bent down to pick up a berry that felt just a little squishier than the one that had hit him.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" Kiiro snapped, backing away as Max drew back his arm, "Max, so help me, I'll-" She never finished her threat as a much riper Custap berry made contact with her face.

Pikachu and Lily were torn as the fight erupted between their humans. They didn't whether to risk being hit with a berry to try and stop the fight, or to sit back and watch as Max and Kiiro were covered with fruit.

In the end, neither of them wanted to risk death by berry, opting to sit underneath a tree as their masters laughed and pelted each other.

(*)

Some hours later, after the fight had ended and everything, and everyone, was cleaned up, the two young trainers sat beside a merry little fire still giggling over the ridiculousness of the entire event. Lucky for them there was a small stream near by so they could each clean themselves, and there clothes off. Max had packed a few blankets for the trip. Kiiro went down to the stream first to wash her face and clothes, and came back wrapped in the blanket he'd provided her with the wet clothes over her arm.

Max couldn't help but blush upon seeing her bare shoulders, and quickly excused himself to wash up. Unlike her, though, he didn't have to worry about covering himself. Upon his return it was Kiiro's turn to blush. Max wasn't quite as toned as he wanted to be after all the training he'd done with his dad, but he wasn't by any means scrawny. Kiiro decided it was a little cold, and had pulled the blanket around her shoulders.

Seeing this, Max called out his Charmander to lite their camp fire.

And here they were.

Max rummaged through his bag and pulled out a couple of protein bars and handed one over to her, while the Pokémon made do with some slightly bruised Custap berries that had survived the fight.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Kiiro?"

"Will you tell me about Ash and the time you spent with him?" She asked, "I haven't seen him since before he left on his journey."

Max smiled, "He's really done a lot." Max first told her about the first battle Ash had fought with his dad as she listened intently upon hearing that Ash had lost the match. He then told of the battle he'd had against Drake, one of the Hoenn elites. He went on in great detail when he brought in Team Magma and Team Aqua, plus all the trouble they'd had with the misfit Team Rocket members. Kiiro couldn't help laughing when she heard about how Ash always sent them packing with Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Her face fell when he got to the Hoenn League. He described the battles as brutal, which they had been, League battles were on a whole different level than normal battles or the Gyms. Then she felt saddened when she heard about Ash's loss to Tyson.

By the time that he was getting to the Battle Frontier it was already late. Pikachu, Lily, and Charmander were already curled up together, sound asleep. Max smiled at them, "Looks like it's time for bed."

"I guess," Kiiro said, reluctant to put an end to the stories. Her clothes were dry by now so she went inside the tent first to get dressed while Max recalled Charmander, and picked up the two Pikachu's. Max's coat and shirt were still a little damp so he kept the blanket wrapped around him.

"Max," Kiiro called, "I'm done."

"Right," he stepped inside the tent, Kiiro reaching for Lily as he laid down on his sleeping bag. Pikachu stirred with a sleepy "chuu" as he was jostled just a little when Max sank down into his bag.

"Hey, Max?" Kiiro said, "Did you ever have any kind of adventure?"

Max laughed, "Every day was an adventure," he said, but then thought of something, "But when we were still traveling through Hoenn, I made friends with a Jirachi."

* * *

Max slept fitfully that night as his worry for the Ralts grew. The dreams of poachers and other trainers that were after him were so vivid! It was then that Ralts did something in his dreams that woke him up immediately. Ralts called out to Max's mind.

_Max_!

The boy bolted up right, unsettling Pikachu from his chest, and startling Kiiro and Lily awake.

"What the hell, Max?" Kiiro asked, irritated that she'd been woken up. Pikachu was no better, after being thrown off his comfortable spot on Max's chest, his cheeks were sparking with anger. Max ignored it as he clutched his head in pain from the shout Ralts had given him. Kiiro saw this and grew concerned for her friend. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Ralts," he gasped, feeling like he might vomit, "Ralts called out to me!"

Kiiro blinked in surprise, "So it was your Ralts? Is it okay?"

"No!" Max got to his feet and pulled on his shirt and shoes before nearly ripping the flap of the tent open to get outside into the early morning dawn light. "He's not alright! He's being chased!"

Kiiro scrambled out after him, hopping around as she tried to pull her boots on, "What are gonna do?"

"Give me a minute," Max growled, then reached out, opening his mind to every thought, hoping that Ralts would hear him. It wasn't easy since he didn't have any abilities as a Psychic, but he'd learned enough to lower and erect a barrier against such things from his dad. It was meant to be a defense against one of the Kanto Gym Leaders, Sabrina.

_Ralts_, shouted out, _Ralts, can you hear me_? Nothing. He tried again, but still nothing. His fists clenched in anger, Max felt like he'd been too late. But just as he turned back to Kiiro, he felt something reach out to him. Max froze. It was a gentle touch, like a tiny hand that was touching his. _Max_.

"Ralts." Max smiled, and turned toward the source of the voice, "Keep talking, buddy, I'm coming for you!" He took off running. Kiiro, not knowing what to do, and not wanting to lose him either, followed after him with Lily and Pikachu right behind her.

With Max running as fast as his legs could carry him, it wasn't long before he heard the sounds of a battle going on. _Hang on_, Max thought desperately. Suddenly a powerful _Gust_ hit him, knocking him off his feet. "Stay right where you are, kid!"

"What?" Max said dazedly.

A trainer, probably younger than he was, stepped out from behind a tree, "You're after the Ralts, right? I saw it first, so back off!" He was a about the same height as Max was as he picked himself up off the ground. He had spikey blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. There was a mean-looking Spearow on his shoulder, too, which explained the _Gust_.

"What if I don't?" Max asked in anger, "I've been hearing that Ralts calling for help the whole time I've been here! There's no way I'm leaving!"

"Have it your way, then," he said, "Spearow, use _Whirlwind_!" Spearow launched itself from his shoulder and flapped its wings rapidly, forming a small cyclone that came straight for him.

"Pikachu, Lily, use _Thundershock_!"

Two small lightning bolts came from behind him and shot right at the Spearow. "Speeeeeeeeearrrrrrr!" Spearow went down without even knowing what hit it. "What the fuck?" The trainer shouted, "Who did that?"

Kiiro came bumbling out of the woods, stumbling as she finally caught up with Pikachu and Lily right on her heels, "It's not right to use Pokémon to attack people!"

"Team Rocket never cares about right," he sneered, "We just want power!"

"You're a member of Team Rocket?" Max said in disbelief, "Where's you're uniform?"

"Moron," he muttered, "Haven't you heard of their hunters? I'm one of the best Pokémon catchers Team Rocket has!"

"Never heard that one before," Max said mockingly, reaching for Charmander's Pokeball, "but you can't be all that bad since Ash did take down old Vicious six years ago!"

"Don't compare me to that weakling!" He shouted reaching for another Pokeball, "I'm Dundee! The best in Team Rocket!" He drew back and release his Pokeball, "Let's go Houndoom!"

"Charmander!" Max called out his Pokémon, "Use _Dragon_ _Claw_!"

"_Faint_ _Attack_!" Houndoom disappeared just as Charmander was closing on it. Kiiro watched the battle worriedly, wondering where Houndoom would come from. "Behind you," Max shouted, "_Dragon_ _Claw_, now!" Charmander whirled around just in time to bring her elongated claws up just as Houndoom came at her. She nailed it right in the face.

"Great job!" Max shouted, "Now try _Seismic_ _Toss_!" While Houndoom was still dazed by the attack, Charmander grabbed it by its horns and leapt high into the air with it, and threw the Dark-type over her shoulder toward the ground.

"Soften the impact with _Overheat_!" Dundee shouted. Houndoom unleashed a massive amount of white-hot flames, propelling itself like a rocket would and landed safely back on the ground.

"_Sir_," Dexter beeped, "_Charmander is on the verge of leaning a new move. Dragon Rage is now possible._"_  
_

"Alright," Max crowed, "Charmander, use _Dragon Rage_, max power!"

Charmander's eyes lit up with an eerie green glow as it turnned on the Houndoom. She then unleashed something like a Flamethrower, but the flames were blue. Houndoom didn't stand a chance against the Dragon-type move as it engulfed the Pokémon in a massive explosion, sending it barreling into the undortunate trainer. Dundee swore profusely as he struggled to recall the fallen Pokémon that had fainted on top of him.

"This isn't over!" He shouted as he ran, "I'll be back for you!"

"We'll be waiting, loser!" Kiiro shouted back and blew a raspberry after the retreating trainer.

"You got that right," Max laughed, turning to the girl, "Thanks a lot, you guys got here just in time."

She giggled, "Sorry we couldn't keep up. Did you find Ralts?"

"Nope," Max smiled as a little Pokémon Teleported to his side, "He found me."

_Max_, said the little Pokémon, _you promised_.

"Yeah, I did," Max said tearfully, and bent to pick up his old friend, "So let me ask again. Ralts, will you travel with me?"

_Yes_. What else needed saying?

* * *

With the addition of Ralts to his team, Max now had three Pokémon to call his own. Kiiro, however, still only had two, though she was still unsure of her Gyarados.

The large blue Pokémon turned out to be very friendly for one of it's kind. When Kiiro brought him out for feeding, the big lug had gone straight for his trainer for petting. Kiiro gave the Pokémon what he wanted, not wanting to upset him, but also delighted at how nice he appeared to be. Max repeatedly praised Charmander for her victory over Houndoom, an obviously stronger opponent, causing the little Fire-type to blush.

"Max," Kiiro said, "Where are we going next?"

"Pewter City," the boy said, "The Gym Leader there is the brother of one of Ash's best friends."

"Do you think he might know where he is?" She asked excitedly.

"No, he would have told us if he did, but he might have some clues." Max said, "Brock and Ash were good friends right up until Brock decided to study to be a Pokémon Doctor."

"He sounds like a good guy," she said.

"He's alright," Max laughed, "Just don't let him get around Nurse Joy."

(*)

Pewter City really lived up to its Gym's reputation. All around the city was decorated with different stones and boulders, some of which had fossils of ancient Pokémon in them. Kiiro took particular interest in a fossilized skeleton of a Kabutops that was on display in front of the Pokémon Center.

"This used to be a Pokémon?" She said in wonder. The fossil stood taller than she was, making her look like dwarf compared to the long-dead Pokémon. "_If I might add,_" Dexter piped up, "_It is possible in the present time to revive long extinct Pokémon. In fact, my data base tells me that this city hosts a breeding program for the Pokémon revived by the museum._"

"Cool," Max said excitedly, looking over to Kiiro, "Want to go see them?"

"What?" Kiiro cried, "No way! That thing looks way too scary to go see!"

"Aw, chicken!" Max pouted. On his shoulder, Pikachu snickered. "Humph!" Kiiro turned her back on him, leaving Lily to glare at him from the ground. Max, however, wasn't paying attention. Kiiro had really blossomed in the last two days. She'd been almost timid around him at first, and more clumsy than his sister on her first journey. But now she could laugh and joke with him, and even make like she was angry and nearly pull it off. Except for the little smile that seemed to tug at her lips when she'd turned away.

"So," she said, walking toward the center, "We should get our Pokémon looked at if you plan to challenge another Gym. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yeah," Max sighed, following after her.

Pikachu smiled and rubbed Max's cheek with his, who laughed in response, "You'll get to battle, but only against normal Rock-types."

"Chaaa." Cooed Pikachu.

Inside the Pokémon Center, where they expected to find Nurse Joy, however, Max found a familiar face waiting at the desk. Dressed in a white coat with a Blissey at his side, was Brock.

"Hey Brock!" Max shouted in joy. The spiky-haired man turned at the sound of his name in time to see the boy running toward him. "Max?" He said in disbelief, then a huge smile lit up his face, "_Max_!" Brock hopped over the counter ran to grab his young friend in a bone-crushing hug, "Boy is it good to see you!"

"You too Brock!" Max laughed, "I really missed you!"

Brock set him back down, and looked the boy over, "You've grown quite a bit, just as tall as Ash was when he first started out, I think." Max blushed proudly, thankful that he'd finally hit a growth spurt. Then he noticed something odd, very odd. On Brock's left hand ring finger was a simple silver ring.

"Ah! Brock, when did you get married?" He shouted in surprise, "And who did you trick into it?"

Brock let out a booming laugh as Kiiro joined them, "I've been married a couple of years now, and you'll never guess to who!"

"Not Nurse Joy?" Max asked skeptically.

"No, Lucy." Brock laughed.

It took a minute for Max to think of a girl he knew with that name, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "S-seriously? Pike Q-Queen Lucy?"

"Why the look of surprise?" He grinned.

"One, you flirt with everything that has a set of boobs," Max said, which made Kiiro, who was going unnoticed by the two, blush, and caused Pikachu to snicker, "Two, Lucy is supposed to be the second biggest hard-ass in the Battle Frontier!"

"She is not," Brock insisted, "It turns out that she had a thing for me when we first met. If you hadn't hauled me off by the ear before we left, I might have been with her sooner."

"Ugh, sorry." Max said.

"Don't worry," he said, and finally turned and noticed Kiiro with Lily in her arms, "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry," Max stammered, "This is Kiiro Ketchum, Ash's cousin. And that's her Pikachu, Lily."

"Pika pi!" Max felt a tug in his cheek, "And this is my partner, Pikachu!"

"Nice to meet all of you," Brock said, "If you've just come from the forest, then you must be tired. Come on, I'll have Joy look over you Pokémon, and book you two into a room."

"Thanks," Max said, "But I'd like to hurry up and challenge Forrest to a battle for a badge."

"Max, Charmander is still worn out from that battle with that Team Rocket guy!" Kiiro cried.

Brock's face hardened, "Did you say Team Rocket? I thought those morons disbanded after Ash trounced them in Unova along with Team Plasma!"

"Apparently not," Max said, "One of their rare hunters came after my Ralts."

"Ah, well, at least you beat them," Brock said, grudgingly, then smiled, "And you found Ralts, that's great news!"

"Could you have a look at our Pokémon then?" Kiiro asked, "My Gyarados, too. He seems a lot smaller than what's normal."

"Sure thing," Brock said, "And I'll even invite you all to dinner with me and my wife tonight. You can meet Forrest there, too, and discuss your battle."

* * *

As it turned out, Gyarados was suffering from a Calcium deficiency. With the help of Dexter's translator, it was relayed that Gyarados only evolved because he couldn't fight for food as a Magikarp as he'd been a runt among runts. Brock had just the thing for him. While he had Kiiro watch, Brock made a special Calcium rich vitiman to put on the Water-type's food.

Once all the Pokémon were fed and settled around Brock's house in the back of the Gym, Max and Kiiro were ushered inside to the wonderful smell of a home-cooked meal prepared by none other than Lucy herself.

Lucy met them in the dining room, smiling gently at the two teens. To Kiiro, she was the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. She was a tall, slender woman with long silver-grey hair with a red tuft just over her left eye. Those eyes lit up with warmth when she saw her husband. Brock greeted her with a hug and a kiss which left the teens blushing as if they were seeing something they shouldn't.

"Lucy, you remember Max, don't you?" Brock asked, gesturing to the boy behind him, "He traveled with me when Ash battled with you."

Lucy smiled again, "Of course I remember, I'll never forget that battle, or what it brought with it." Her voice wasn't as shy as it had been when he'd first met her. It was much warmer, perfect for the role of a housewife.

She spied Kiiro and frowned in surprise, "Who's this little one?"

"This is Ash's cousin, Kiiro." Max said, "She's traveling with me."

"How nice, it's always better to travel in someone else's company than alone." She said, and stepped over to the girl. Kiiro stood closer to Max on instinct as her shyness hit her again. Lucy smiled and reached out to her, "No need to be shy, honey. The stone hearts in this family are warm, and unbreakable as granite." She drew the girl right into her her arms, "And we welcome anyone with open arms."

Max smiled as Kiiro hugged Lucy back, wishing that Delia could see this. Slowly, Kiiro was coming out of her shell.

"Well," Brock said, "Let's eat, and you can tell us about your journey so far. And Once Forrest gets here, we can talk about that Gym Battle."

* * *

_**With the return of Ralts, Max is on his way to becoming a stronger trainer. Kiiro is learning to trust other people as she befriends Pike Queen Lucy and Brock. But will the Gym Battle be in Max's favor, or will it be a repeat of Viridian City?**_

_**Next Time: The Path To Ash**_

_**AN: Okay guys so I introduced Team Rocket into this story. There's poll up on my profile to vote whether or not they should play a larger roll. So please send me your votes, and please review the story! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. The Path To Ash

_**AN: You guys have been great! Thanks for all the nice reviews! If you haven't already guessed, this chapter features Max's second Gym Battle, and will answer a few questions some readers have. And I will give a hint as to why Ash vanished in the form of an 'old' friend.**_

_**4: The Path To Ash**_

* * *

Pikachu and Lily were enjoying the large back yard that Brock and Lucy had. Charmander had curled herself up under a tree for a nap while Gyarados dozed by a small pond where a Swampert and Ludicolo were napping. Ralts was amusing the other Pokémon by using Psychic to juggle berries. Pikachu and Lily were playing something like tag, but with small shocks to each other's tail.

So far Lily had managed to dodge Pikachu's attempts at shocking her. Unfortunately, neither mouse noticed the sleeping hulk of a Pokémon that was behind Lily as Pikachu sparked at her.

The small bolt of electricity didn't hurt the large Pokémon, but it did succeed in disturbing its nap. It opened its eyes angrily at being awakened and glared at the two unsuspecting Pikachu.

Lily was still dodging Pikachu's little bolts and danced around merrily as she taunted him. Pikachu, however, went wide in the eyes as a large shadow passed over them.

Lily turned around, "_Chaaa_!"

"_Rhyyyyyyyyyy_!"

(*)

Brock sat everyone down in the living room after dinner so they could relax and catch up. "So, Max, what brought you to Kanto?" Brock asked, "I would have thought that you'd be traveling through Hoenn by now?"

"I was going to at first," Max said, "But when Ash left, it put a pretty big hole in my life."

"So you came to find him?" He asked, "But what about your starter? Surely you wanted a Hoenn starter Pokémon?"

"I did, but I got an offer from Professor Oak about raising a Charmander that was left over." Max explained, "It gave me a chance to start looking, for Ash too."

"I take it you went through Vermilion City since there isn't a sea route to Pallet?"

"Yeah, and going through the Viridian Forest is how I got my Pikachu," Max then explained how the little guy had stumbled into his camp as a Pichu, and curled up with him for warmth. Kiiro beamed at him.

"Okay," Brock said, "But what about Kiiro here?"

"Oh," Max said, "Delia wanted me to take her with me because, well, she wanted her to experience what traveling with Pokémon could be like."

"I suppose that makes sense," Brock said, "Though I have to wonder why she never looked for Ash herself."

Kiiro frowned at him, "Ash didn't want her, too."

Brock looked at her,"What do you mean?"

"Ash left a note for her, too," Kiiro said, "He asked her not to worry about him, and that he'd be back as soon as he could!"

"Wait!" Max cried, "Did he tell her where he was going?"

"No," she said sadly.

Brock smiled, "It's fine, I'm sure he's fine." He laughed, "Knowing him, he's been training nonstop since his win in the Unova League."

"Yeah," Max said, trying to cheer her up, "And we'll find him! Someone's had to have seen him in the last four years!"

"Hmm," she still looked a little unsure.

Suddenly there was a loud ruckus outside as the shouts, squeals, and roars of the Pokémon could be heard. Brock got up to see what the commotion was about, but as soon as he opened the door, Max's Pikachu shot right into the house with Lily right on his tail. Pikachu ran to Max and hunkered down in an offensive pose while Lily just jumped right into Kiiro's arms.

"What's going on?" Brock asked, watching the two Pokémon, then looked out the door, "_ACK_! Rhyperior, stop!" Brock ran outside where, apparently, there was a very angry Pokémon. Brock wasn't gone long, unfortunately, as he was thrown back inside the door a moment later. "Dammit!" He snapped, "That Rhyperior's impossible!" He got up from the floor and dusted himself off, "He only listens to Forrest!"

"Jeez," Max said, looking out the window at the large Pokémon, "If I have to battle that thing, I think I might be in trouble."

"Don't worry," Brock laughed, "He'll have to use lower-level Pokémon for your battle."

"Did someone say 'battle'?"

Max turned around to find a young man around his age that closely resembled Brock, though his hair a little shabbier. Brock smiled, "Before we get to that, think you could calm Rhyperior down?"

"Is he at it again?" He asked, smacking his forehead, "Sorry, Brock." He went outside to calm the raging Pokémon.

Max looked up at Brock, "Was that Forrest?"

"That's right," said Lucy, coming out of the kitchen, smiling, "Brock's really proud of the Gym Leader he's become. And that Rhyperior is something else."

"Yeah," Brock said, rubbing his lower back, "A bad attitude with big horn."

"Pika!" The two Electric-types agreed.

"Only when someone wakes him up," Lucy laughed, then smiled at her husband, "But he's nothing compared to a certain grumpy Ursaring I know." Brock blushed as Max and Kiiro snickered.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Brock said, feigning shock, then smiled, "Besides that, we both know that you're no better, Miss Bedhe-"

"Stop right there, Mister," she smiled, putting a finger to his lips. By this time both children were cracking up, along with their Pokémon.

Just then Forrest came back in and saw his brother and his wife, "Oops, time to go," he turned on his heel, but Brock reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on a minute, bro," Brock laughed, "I've got a new challenger for you."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to use my Gyarados?" Kiiro asked in concern, "He should be more than healthy enough for the battle, small or not."

Max smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but Gyarados only obey their trainers," he said, "He wouldn't listen to me even if you told him, too."

"But-"

"Don't worry," Max said, "I don't plan on loosing this time."

He stepped over to the trainer's box. Brock nodded to him from his place at the sideline, "This will be a three on three battle between Forrest, the Gym Leader, and Max Maple, the challenger! Only the challenger is allowed a to substitute Pokémon!" He turned to Forrest, "Gym Leader, the first choice is your's!"

Forrest smiled and pulled a pokeball from his belt, "Easy, let's go, Archen!" He threw the ball to the field, calling out a small scaley bird.

Max looked at the Pokémon in wonder, "What is that," he took out Dexter, "Give me some data, Dexter."

"_Scanning...Archen the First Bird Pokémon. It was revived from an ancient fossil. Not able to fly, it lived in treetops and hopped from one branch to another. Alert, this Pokémon possesses the Defeatist ability. The Pokémon's Attack & Special Attack is halved when its Hit Points are below 50% of maximum._"

"So, if I can get it weak enough, it that attacks get weaker," Max smiled, "Plus it's a Flying-type. Alright, then, hey Pikachu!" Max called. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and on to the battlefield.

"Pika!"

"Ar?" Squawked the bird Pokémon.

"Archen, start things off with Rock Throw!" Archen obeyed, glowing blue as huge boulders started falling all around Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use _Quick Attack_ to dodge!" Max shouted. Pikachu used his speed attack to zigzag all around the field as Archen attempted to make the attack follow after the Electric Mouse, but Pikachu was way too quick for it. "Now use _Thunderbolt_!"

Pikachu leapt into the air, "Pikachuuuuuuuu!" The bolt of electricity hit Archen dead-on. The bird squawked in pain. "Don't let up," Max yelled, "use_ Iron Tail_!" This time Pikachu's tail glowed and turned as hard as steel as he swung around and slammed it into Archen. The Pokémon was sent flying toward its trainer.

Brock smiled, "Archen is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu!"

"Alright!" Kiiro shouted, jumping up in joy. Lily was just as happy, doing little backflips.

"Nice one, Max," Forrest said, recalling his fallen Pokémon. He pulled a new ball out, "Let's see how you handle this one. Lunatone, time for battle!" The ball burst open to reveal a crescent moon -shaped Pokémon that Max knew very well.

"That one's from my home region," Max smirked, "Pikachu, fall back."

"Chu," the mouse said in disappointment, and scurried back to his trainer. Max laughed and bent down to scratch his ears, earning him a pleased, "Chaa!".

"Don't worry, pal," Max assured him, "I may need you in the end." Then he pulled out his second pokeball. "Ralts, it's show time!" Ralts appeared with a smile on his little face as he saw that he was being used in battle.

"Begin!" Brock shouted.

"Lunatone-"

"Ralts-"

"-use _Psychic_!"

The two Pokémon glowed blue as they unleashed their attacks and met in the middle of the battlefield. As the attacks met, a crater formed where the two powers fought for dominance. Max was stunned, he had no idea that Ralts was so strong! "Dexter, what level does Ralts fall under?"

"_I do believe he is a leve twenty-five, sir._" Dexter said, "_Currently, he is the second strongest in your team. The honor of first is shared among Charmander and Pikachu._"

Max was shocked, "Charmander is my youngest Pokémon."

"_That she is, but after the battle with Houndoom, she has raised herself to the equivalent of a level fifteen._" Dexter said, "_Ralts is holding himself back from evolution for some reason. He doesn't appear to want to evolve._"

"We'll talk about that later," Max said, smiling, "Ralts, break off and use _Shadow Ball_!"

Ralts pushed Lunatone back enough that he had time to form a ball of ghostly energy. "Lunatone, counter with_ Stone Edge_!" Forrest yelled, and Lunatone surrounded itself with a swirling ring of stones, launching them just as Ralts unleashed his attack. Again the attacks collided with tremendous force. The explosion rocked the entire Gym.

"Use _Psyshock_!" Max yelled. Ralts formed a ring of purple energy spheres around him and sent the hurtling toward Lunatone as the smoke began to clear. Forrest nevr saw the attack coming, and Lunatone was pummeled with the attack as each sphere exploded against the Lunar Pokemon's rocky hide.

"Damn," Forrest laughed, "Sorry, Max, but I'm not gonna let you win this one. Alright Lunatone, get in close and use _Explosion_!"

"_What_!" Kiiro shrieked, "Max look out!"

"_Reflect_!" Max shouted desperately. As Lunatone charged toward him, Ralts erected a barrier in front of him, but was already too close, and the barrier was too weak and shatter the moment Lunatone's body glowed with power and it unleashed the attack. The _Explosion_ knocked both trainers right off their feet. Max scrambled up in concern for his Pokémon. "Ralts! Are you alright?"

The smoke began to clear, revealing that neither Pokémon had withstood the massive attack.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, trainers please choose you final Pokémon!" Brock shouted.

"Shieldon!" Forrest called out as he threw his final ball.

"Charmander!" Max shouted.

"Final round," Brock shouted, and Kirro and Lily were watching with anticipation as the two Pokémon stared each other down, "Begin!"

"_Flash Cannon_!"

"_Flamethrower_!"

That attacks exploded as they met, raising a massive cloud smoke that dwarfed the earlier one from Lunatone's attack. "Into the smoke Charmander!" Max shouted.

"Shieldon, _Rock Blast_ into the smoke! Don't let it get close!" Forrest shouted as Shieldon shot rock after rock into the smoke in hope of making a hit.

"Jump out and use _Dragon Rage_!" Max shouted.

Charmander leapt up high shooting out a blast of green flames.

"_Protect_!" Forrest shout, Shieldon just managing to raise the shield just in time as the attack hit.

"Break off and use _Dragon Claw_!" Max yelled as Charmander landed.

"_Iron_ _Defense_!" Forrest yelled.

Charmander's glowing claws struck Shieldon full-force, sending the Pokémon rolling, but the damaged from the attack was halved due to the effects of the defensive move.

"_Flamethrower_ again!" Max shouted. This time Shieldon didn't have time to react and took the full brunt of the attack.

Forrest grinned, "Shieldon, use _Metal Burst_!"

"Shit!" Max swore, "Jump back!" Charmander leapt away just in time to avoid the burst of energy that shot out of Shieldon.

Charmander landed heavily, panting from the battle. Max's mind was scrambling for a sure-fire win. Charmander had yet to take any damage, but she was getting tired from the battle. Shieldon had taken heavy damage from her last _Flamethrower_, but it wasn't enough, and if anything, it was more dangerous when it used _Metal Burst_.

"_Sir,__" _Dexter said, "_I'm detecting high levels of energy coming from Charmander._"

"What does that mean?" Max asked in a worried tone.

"_I believe she may have learned a new attack during the battle yesterday besides Dragon Rage._" Dexter explained, "_I believe it would be wise, at this point, to have try to use Overheat._"

Max's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me!" He said, lowering his voice, "But that's a really dangerous move if it's used wrong, she could run out of power altogether!"

"_Then I would recommend using it at close range,_" Dexter said, "_Charmander is not ready to evolve just yet, but she is bursting with the energy need for this attack, which is what lead me to believe she is now capable of the attack, seeing as one or both of her parents knew this attack._"

"Then let's get this wrapped up," Max grinned, "Charmander, get in close!"

"What?" Forrest said in confusion, "What's he up to?"

"Max, she get hit with _Metal Burst_!" Kiiro shouted.

"Pika pikachu!" Lily shouted.

"Chu!" Pikachu made a victory sign toward Lily, smiling like a maniac as his trainer was.

Charmander trusted her trainer and barreled right at Shieldon.

"End this!" Forrest yelled, "_Metal Burst_, max power!"

Shieldon started to glow as it powered up the attack, but Max just smiled, "Charmander, unleash _Overheat_ at full blast!"

"What!" Forrest cried.

"No way!" Kiiro smiled.

"Excellent!" Brock crowed.

"Who's side are you on?" Forrest asked his brother.

"The underdog's," he said.

"Char," Charmander cried, starting to glow dangerously red, "_Mander_!" She unleashed an enormous blast of white flames that met with Shieldon's attack just as it let loose it's _Metal Burst_. It succeeded in shielding it from the dangerous Fire-type attack, but the heat was far too intense for the Pokémon to keep the attack up.

Shieldon's feet began to slide as it faltered, only to slip and be blasted by the flames.

"Enough!" Max shouted.

Charmander was more than happy to obey as she was exhausted from using the attack for so long.

Shieldon was down. Forrest was smiling sadly, "Call it, Brother."

Brock smiled back, "Shieldon is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger, Max Maple!"

"Yeah!" Max jumped up in sheer joy. "Pika!" Pikachu imitated his trainer happily. He then ran over to his tired little Charmander and picked her up in a hug which the little Pokémon returned joyfully, her tail burning brightly.

Suddenly Max felt himself being hugged from behind as Kirro all but tackled him in happiness. "You crazy rookie, you did it!" She shouted. Max blushed slightly from the hug, but returned to his best ability while still holding Charmander. That is, until Pikachu and Lily decided to get in on the act and jumped on his shoulders to rub their cheeks against his. This unbalanced all of them and caused Max, Charmander, and Kiiro to hit the ground rather hard.

Brock and Forrest laughed at the display while walking toward them.

"Max," Forrest said, "I have to say you battled like a seasoned trainer, and it's my pleasure to present you with the Boulder Badge for your victory in the Pewter City Gym."

"Thanks." Max groaned, "Just let me get up first." Max of course had landed on the very bottom of the pile, with a pair of giddy Pikachu dancing on the top.

(*)

_One hour later at the Pokémon Center..._

Max looked down at his badge case that now held his first badge in sheer determination. He felt a little closer to finding Ash. Next he would have to face Misty at the Cerulean Gym. Knowing that much made him nervous. Misty was vicious in battle, that much was certain, and she wouldn't hold anything back against him.

Just as he was thinking about how he'd battle her when Kiiro came in to the lobby with his two pokeballs, and Pikachu on shoulder, and Lily on the other. "Hey," she said, sweetly, "You really were great out there today." She held out Charmander, and Ralts' pokeball.

He took them with a small smile on his face, "I could have done better. Ralts really took some damage from that Explosion Lunatone hit him with. And Charmander was completely worn out by the end of it all."

"You did much better than the Viridian Gym," she said, "When you battle him again, I'll bet you'll take him down with no sweat at all!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped from her shoulder and in to Max's arms.

He laughed, and petted his Pokémon, "You were great, buddy, you didn't even take any damage."

"Cha," Pikachu cooed from the petting.

"So where do we go from here?" Kiiro asked.

"Well, Mt. Moon is the only way to Cerulean City from here," Max said as she sat down next to him, "I wanna do some training while were in there, too. It would really help if Charmander evolved into Charmeleon before we faced the next gym."

"Are there Pokémon in there?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rock-types," Max said.

She smiled and took his hand and pulled him up with her, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Max laughed Pikachu climbed on to his shoulder as Kiiro drew him toward the door. But the moment they got outside they were greeted with mighty racket of an argument.

"Give it to us, you old geezer!" Someone yelled.

"Get away from me you Rocket scumbags!" Yelled an old man.

Max zeroed in on the fight immediately. Two men dressed in black were harassing an old man who was holding a box that they apparently wanted. But Max was more concerned with the blazing red "R"s on their shirts.

"Team Rocket!" Max yelled, running toward them. The rockets looked up in surprise at the boy as he ran at them. "Pikachu, hit them with _Thunderbolt_!" Pikachu leapt of his shoulder and unleashed low grade attack that hit the rockets dead-on and sent them sprawling.

"What th-the hell!" One of them groaned.

"Son of bitch!" Growled the other.

"Take that, you ruffians!" The old man crowed.

"Fine," said the first one, "Keep the Master Balls for now, but we'll be back for them!" With that the two Team Rocket members took off.

"That'll teach you guys a lesson!" Kiiro shouted after them. "Pika pika!" Lily shouted angrily.

Max ran over to the old man, who was now holding the box against his chest, "Are you okay?"

"Sure am, kid, I-" he took one look at the boy, and broke into a huge grin, "Ash my boy!"

"That's it!" Max yelled, "Pikachu, _Thundershock_!"

(*)

"Sheesh," the old man said, "Now I know how Ash felt when he got shocked like that."

"Seriously, Max," Kiiro scolded, "That was going way too far!"

"Sorry," Max said, scratching the back of his head, with Pikachu imitating him.

"No worries, kiddo," he said, "by the way, the name's Kurt, I'm a pokeball maker from Johto."

"Kurt?" Max said, "I've heard of you. Ash told me about you while we were traveling together."

Kurt smiled, "I figured that. Ash once mentioned traveling with a boy that would be your age now."

"I don't suppose you know where he is?" Kiiro asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, all I know is that he ordered a special pokeball from me." He reached for his box and opened it, revealing two glossy black pokeballs with shinning stars on them, "These are my finest work."

"Oh," Kiiro breathed, her eyes sparkling, "They're beautiful!"

"Thank you, my dear," Kurt smiled, "These are my version of Devon Corps. Master Balls."

"The pokeball that can even catch Legendary Pokémon without weakening them?" Max asked in awe.

"That's the one," Kurt nodded, "But these are a little different. From what I've studied, the Devon product does everything you said does, but the Pokémon captured in it doesn't respect the trainer unless it's been battled fairly." Kurt explained to the wide-eyed teens, "These will capture normal Pokémon, and even pseudo Legendary Pokémon without the need for battle, but to catch a Legend, you must fight."

"And Ash ordered this?" Max asked, "But what would he need such a powerful pokeball?"

"I don't know, but he put me to the test in my skills." Kurt smiled, "It took me the better part of three years to find the right combination of apricorns to make these two. One of them is for Ash, and I was going to keep the other one."

"What do mean 'was'? Kiiro asked, "Aren't you going to use it?"

"No," he said, reaching for one of them, and held it out to Max, "I'm going to give it to you, Max."

"Me?" He was stunned, "But I didn't do anything to deserve this."

Kurt chuckled, "Any other trainer would have snatched this ball up the moment it was offered, but you want to earn it? Ash taught you well." He took Max's hand and placed the ball in it, "This is the Krono Ball, and it is very powerful, so I would save it for a Pokémon that lives up to legendary standards, like Dragonite, or Tyranitar."

"Thank you," Max said, breathlessly, "I cherish this."

"Thank you for saving them from Team Rocket," Kurt said, smiling, "Now I just have to wait until Ash's Pidgeot arrives to collect this one."

Max thought of something, "I think I'd like to send a letter to him," the boy smiled, "Just to let him know how things are doing." Kiiro smiled as she knew that Max was going to send a truly blistering letter to her beloved cousin. And he would deserve every word for making her and Auntie Delia worry.

"Oh, there's just one thing I'd like you two to do for me." Kurt said.

"Oh? What?" Kiiro asked.

"Would you let me travel to Cerulean City with you?" Kurt asked, "My new workshop is there, and I'll be more than happy to give you both a grand supply from my stores as payment."

"That's great!" Max said, "I'd be honored to travel with you, with or without the payment!"

(*)

_Somewhere in Kanto..._

Ash read and re-read the letter that had come back with his special order from Kurt, and he could stop the laughter, or the tears that came from that one small piece of paper.

His cloak swirled around him as the wind picked up on the snow covered fields. Anyone else would have shivered against the biting cold of the wind, but after four years, Ash was more than used to it.

The Lucario by his side saw the look on his face, "Master? Are you alright?"

Ash smiled, surprising Lucario, for Ash hardly ever smiled, "I'm fine my friend." He crumpled the letter and let it drop to the snowy ground, "Come, Pikachu will be getting worried by now. And we must prepare. It's almost time."

"Yes, Master," Lucario bowed, but waited a moment until his master was walking down the path and bent down to pick up the letter, unfurling it to read.

_"Dear Ash,_ _I'm happy to tell you that I've finally started my journey, and it's in Kanto! I'm traveling around the Gyms here until I get word of your location, and then you can expect me to drop in on you! Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been? May was hurt by your disappearance that she quit being a coordinator! And Delia is worried half to death and she wants you back! When I find you, I'll make you keep the promise you made about battling me, and then I'm gonna drag your sorry ass all the way back to Hoenn so you can face my sister! With love, Max."_

Lucario, who had a poor sense of humor, found it hard not to laugh. His master certainly had some interesting friends. But he didn't dwell on it for long. A great battle was approaching. Once this year's Pokémon League ended, _that_ Pokémon would return to this place. And all of them would be in for the fight of their lives.

* * *

_**Max has defeated his first Gym, and gained a new friend in Kurt the pokeball smith. Where is Ash, and what is he waiting for? And what is Team Rocket up to? **_

_**Next Time: Dexter Goes Gonzo!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Dexter Goes Gonzo!

_**In hopes of earning his next badge, Max, Kiiro, and Kurt head for Cerulean City by taking the Mt. Moon path. With Dexter's words about Charmander's evolution, Max hopes that the trials the mountain offers will help her along. I will also be introducing new character toward the end ;D**_

_**5: Dexter Goes Gonzo!**_

* * *

"Alright, Slowpoke, use _Water Gun_!" Kurt yelled.

"Gyarados, you use _Water Gun_, too!" Kiiro yelled, and both Pokémon unleashed a stream of water. Max watched in amusement as Kiiro quickly got the hang of battling.

He'd thought it would be a good idea for her to get used to the intensity of a battle first hand instead of just watching all the time. She even seemed to be enjoying herself while she battled with Gyarados for the first time. There was no nervousness at all. Kurt's Slowpoke was pretty powerful, too. For a Pokémon that was given the name of 'dopey' it was fairly quick to react to Kurt's orders.

"Slowpoke, use Confusion!" Kurt ordered. Slowpoke's eyes turned blue as it unleashed the attack. Gyarados curled in on himself as he felt pain shoot through his body, but this only served to anger the Pokémon.

"Gyarados, Bite!" Kiiro shouted, and Gyarados lunged at the Pokémon with his fangs glowing.

"Dodge and hit it with Thunder Wave!" Kurt yelled. Slowpoke was quick to obey and rolled away from the attack and let out a wave of lightning bolts that raced all over Gyarados.

One of the bolts went stray and struck a very startled Pikachu, right beside Max. Pikachu, of course, let loose a _Thunderbolt_. Max, unfortunately, was the recipient of the attack. "_Byahahahahahaaaa_!"

His shout alerted the others, calling off the battle.

"Max! Are you alright!" Kiiro shouted as she rushed over to him.

"Wow," Max said, coughing up a little smoke, "you really pack a punch, Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu hung his head in shame.

"_Bzzt_" The noise came from Dexter, "_You gotta be kidding me with that!_"

"Huh?" The two teens said as Kurt joined them.

"_Well, it l-looks l-l-like my personality chip's just got fried._" Dexter stuttered, "_N-No harm done to any of my other circuits But, oh brother, that really hurt ya little fur ball!_"

"He's talking like a kid," Kiiro said.

"_Bingo for the babe,_" Dexter hooted.

"Babe?" Kiiro looked annoyed, "I hope we can get him fixed."

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt said, "I kinda like this cheeky attitude of his."

"_Thanks, dude,_" Dexter said, "_This ain't gonna effect any of my functions, so I'm still handy to have around._"

"Well, I'm still gonna have to call Professor Oak when we get to the Pokémon Center just before we hit Mt. Moon." Max said, "Maybe he can fix you when we get there."

"_Not likely, Boss Man, the chip that got zapped is gonna need to be replaced completely._" Dexter said, "_So I'm stuck like this until a technician can get at me._"

"Great," Kiiro said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

(*)

They reached the Pokémon Center close to evening as the sun started to set. Max immediately called the professor to report the problem with Dexter.

When he heard of the dramatic change in Dexter's personality, the old man couldn't help but chuckle. "It certainly sounds like he's lightened up a bit. But if you want him fixed, I'll have to meet you in Cerulean City. I actually wanted to run something by you face to face." He said, making Max curious, "I should make it in time for your next Gym Battle."

"Right," Max said, "I'll be looking for you there."

"_See ya later, Pops,_" Dexter said, causing Oak to chuckle before killing the feed to the video phone.

"Well," Kurt said, "What's the word?" He and Kiiro were sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center waiting for their Pokémon to come back. Gyarados and Slowpoke hadn't taken much damage from their battle, but Gyarados was still suffering from the paralysis.

"He'll meet us in Cerulean City," Max said, sitting down with them. Pikachu came bounding over and hopped into his lap. Max scratched him behind his ears, "He said he wanted to talk to me about something, too."

"Really? I wonder what?" Kurt said. He was working on a new pokeball, which consisted of combining a red and white apricorn, "So are we still going into the tunnel tonight, or are we staying here tonight?"

"Better to start in the morning," Kiiro said, stroking Lily's fur, "That way we can get through in one day."

"She's right, and it's not exactly comfortable sleeping on mountain trails." Max said.

"Too right, there, Max," Kurt said, then blew some of the shaving off of the ball he was making, "Hmm, this is going to be one for Fire-types."

"You can tell?" Kiiro asked.

"Sure can, here," he held the ball out to her, "Feel how warm it is? When working on these, you can normally tell a specific type catching ball by the temperature of the ball. When I'm done with this one, it'll be warmer than this, and have a little pulse going through it like a heartbeat."

Kiiro took the pokeball from him, immediately noticing the heat coming from the sphere. "It really does feel warm!" She said in delight, smiling as she held it up against her cheek.

Kurt chuckled, "I was actually making that one for you, Kiiro. A Fire-type would suit you very well, I think."

"She has the temper to match one," Max grinned while Pikachu snickered.

"And what does that mean?" Kiiro asked in a low, warning tone. Lily grinned up at Max as her cheeks started sparking. Max gulped, and wisely kept his mouth shut. Pikachu stuck his tongue out at Lily.

Kurt laughed, "My, my, what a cozy couple you two make."

"Who is?" The two teens asked simultaneously. This caused both Kurt and the two Pikachu to start laughing.

"_Pretty smooth there my man,_" Dexter said, "_She's a feisty one!_"

"Oh shut up, Dexter!" Max growled, taking out the dex, "Where's the mute button?"

"_Don't have one,_" Dexter said, laughingly.

"Terrific," Kiiro said, "Dexter if I have to listen to that new attitude of your's, the first bridge we cross, you are history!"

"_Ehehehe,_" Dexter laughed nervously, "_You wouldn't really...?__"_

_"_Care to test the theory?" She asked.

"_No ma'am, not me._" Dexter said, going silent.

"And Dexter has left the building," Max smiled, "Thank Arceus for that."

"_Thank you, thank you very much!__" _Dexter piped up.

Kurt laughed again, "How could anyone resist that one?"

(*)

_The next morning..._

Max was up bright and early the next morning. His Pokémon were fully healed. His backpack was stocked with everything they might need. He clipped his two pokeballs to his belt while Pikachu watched, then let his friend jump to his shoulder as he left to go wake the others. Unsurprisingly, Kurt was already awake, and just finishing up his packing. Kiiro's new apricorn ball sat on his nightstand. It looked wicked. The combination of the apricorns had given the ball the blazing look of dragon fire.

"Morning, Max," Kurt said, smiling, "Ready to go?"

"Sure am, I just need to check on Kiiro," He said, moving back down the hall to the girl's room. Not wanting to be rude this time, he knocked. She didn't answer him, so he tried again. Nothing. "Kiiro, wake up!" Max shouted, and banged on the door.

"Go away," came her muffled reply.

"Oh for the love of Arceus!" He grabbed the door handle and opened it. He found Kiiro curled up under her blankets, her left leg hanging off the bed. Lily was looking up at him, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "Can't wake her up, huh?" Lily nodded, "Well then, let's see what I can do."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, sparking his cheeks a little. Max smiled at patted his head, "No way, buddy, you don't do that to a girl." He told his partner, "But she certainly is a Ketchum, Ash used to be impossible to wake up, too."

He took one of her out-stretched legs, and started tickling her bare foot. She squirmed immediately and started kicking at him. "Stop!" But Max held on firmly to her leg, and hauled her out of the bed, covers and all. "Dammit, go away!"

"Not a chance, Sleeping Beauty," Max laughed, "It's time to go."

Kiiro smiled up at him sleepily, "Did you just call me Beauty?"

"Pihihihi," Lily laughed into her paws. Even his Pikachu started snickering as Max started to blush.

"Don't let it go to your head," Max growled, turning to leave the room, "Come on, Kurt's already packed!"

"Okay," she sat up, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

* * *

Mt. Moon loomed in front of them as they made their way to the entrance.

Kiiro had her new Blaze Ball clipped to her belt, while Kurt had given Max a Heavy Ball. They both knew that Kiiro wouldn't get the chance to use it in the tunnels, seeing as there were only Rock and Ground-type Pokémon inside, but she was hoping to catch at least one new Pokémon while they were going through.

The tunnel itself was dimly lit by small mining lights strung along the roof. When they reached a larger part of the cave that was more open, small pole lamps lit the path. The lights weren't bright enough to bother any of the cave dwelling Pokémon, but it kept the path bright enough to keep them from straying.

Kiiro kept her eyes open for any Pokémon that might catch her eye.

As it turned out, she was the one that caught the attention of a Pokémon. Kiiro was bringing up the rear right behind Max with Lily trotting right beside her when she heard a scuttling sound. Startled she turned around expecting to find something large. Instead she felt something rubbing up against her leg, something hard that definitely wasn't Lily's fur.

"Kyah!"

"Wah!" Shouted Max, jumping and nearly plowing into Kurt.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Something's got my leg!" Kiiro screamed.

"Pika!" Lily growled and sent a _Thundershock_ toward whatever was clinging to her trainer...and ended up shocking both of them. Poor Kiiro was so 'shocked' that she keeled over, sending the would-be assailant flying. It landed right on her stomach. The Pokémon turned out to be a small orange bug with mushrooms on its back.

"_Looks like she's got herself a Paras,_" Dexter said, "_They can be pretty affectionate toward their trainers._"

"Great," Kiiro moaned.

"Parrrr." Paras muttered.

"Kachu." Lily bowed in an apology to both.

Kurt chuckled, "Here Kiiro," he held out a green pokeball with a leaf design on the front, "This Friend Ball should work."

"Okay," she took the ball with out getting up and tapped the little Bug-type with it. Paras went inside the ball and was caught without a fight.

"You okay, Kiiro?" Max asked, sounding worried, "That was a pretty strong shock."

"Yeah," she agreed, "I don't think I'll be getting up soon."

"Let me help." Max bent down and, to her embarrassment, scooped her up like she was a bride.

"Max!" Kiiro squealed, "Put me down!" She could already see the laughter in Lily's eyes.

"But you can't even walk," Max said, smiling at her discomfort, "and Kurt can't carry you."

"He's right," Kurt said, also smiling, "My back won't allow it."

Kiiro growled.

"_Hey, just think of Max as the charming prince come to sweep you off your feet,_" Dexter said.

Kirro glared at the little machine that was peeking out of Max's pocket, "Where's the next bridge?"

"_Shutting up!"_

Max was about to laugh, but something else grabbed his attention. He could feel a strong vibration in the ground. "Dexter, is there any seismic activity in the area?"

"_No way, Mt. Moon's as solid as a mountain can be,"_ Dexter said, "_Oh, I bet it's an Onix. Their hearing is super sharp, so Kiiro might have woken one up when she screamed!"_

"Should we be worried?" She asked.

"Not unless it comes after us," Max said, and started walking, "So I suggest we get the hell out of here before it gets hungry."

"Quit trying to scare me!" Kiiro snapped, blushing furiously as she realized he had scared her. "Onix only eat rocks...don't they?"

"_Oh, they'll eat anything,_" Dexter said in a laughing tone, "_But they're extremely aggressive towards those that wake them up._"

"I thought I told you to-" The ground shook beneath them, silencing her reprimand. Max tried to keep them on his feet as the tremor got strong, but soon sank to his knees in fear of dropping the girl. Pikachu and Lily huddled close to their trainers. Even Kurt couldn't keep on his feet and fell to his backside.

"What on earth is going on?" The old man asked.

"It's gotta be that Onix!" Max said, "Dexter, what's doing?"

"_This is hunting behavior!"_ Dexter said, "_Keep quiet!_"

And the waited. The tremors got stronger, so strong that Max thought he could feel the Onix right under his feet. Kiiro hid her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He would have blushed if he wasn't so worried. And finally the tremors stopped. Max breathed a sigh of relief, and got back up on his feet, with Kiiro still in his arms and hiding in his neck.

"Kurt, you alright?" He asked.

"Nothing busted but my pride," he said, dusting himself off, "Hoowee, that rattled me all the way to the bones!" He turned and grinned at the two teens, "Looks like you two got more than a little shaken up!"

"Aw, shut it, Kurt," Max blushed.

Kiiro was far too embarrassed by now to say anything, and just kept her face hidden.

"_Uh, guys?_"

"Yeah, Dex?" Max said.

The ground shook again, this time bursting open as a giant of an Onix rose up.

"_It's back!" _Dexter yelled, "_Run for it!_"

"Raaaaaawwwwwwww!" Onix slammed its head down where Max had been standing only a moment ago. The boy had taken off right when Dexter had yelled. Pikachu and Lily, who'd jumped on Kiiro's stomach when he'd started running with her, held on for dear life.

Kurt was running full pelt ahead of them, "Come on! Don't look back!"

"Wait up!" Max yelled.

Onix saw them as it raised its head, and tore after them.

Kurt looked over his shoulder, "Damn, its gaining on us! Kiiro, call out Gyarados!"

"Lily, get Gyarados' pokeball, please!" Kiiro yelled.

"Chu," Lily started searching for the ball, bouncing with each of Max's heavy steps, "Pika!" She held out the ball in triumph. Kiiro quickly took it with her thanks.

"Gyarados, come help us!" She through the ball behind her in front of the Onix, who stopped in surprise as the blue serpent appeared in front of it. In size, both Pokémon were equal, though Gyarados was starting to grow a little from Brock's vitamins.

"Okay, Gyarados, use _Water Gun_ on Onix!" Kiiro shouted. Gyarados readily unleashed his attack, but the blast of water looked bigger and stronger this time, and pushed Onix back as it cringed against the Water-type attack.

"_Congrats, missy!_" Dexter laughed, _"That's a Hydro Pump attack!_"

"Really?" Kiiro smiled, "That's great, Gyarados, keep it up!"

"_Gyaaa_!"

"Kiiro," Max said, holding out his Heavy Ball, "Use this, as weak as it is now, you shouldn't have any trouble catching it!" He set her down, while Lily moved to his other shoulder opposite of Pikachu, her legs were shaking slightly, and gave her his shoulder to lean on as she enlarged the pokeball.

"Gyarados, break off!" Kiiro shouted, and drew her arm back as Gyarados let off on his attack, "Go, pokeball!" She hurled the ball with all the strength she had. Thankfully is was enough, the ball tapped Onix right on the nose and drew it inside as it fell to the cave floor. The ball began to shake wildly, telling them that Onix was putting up one hell of a fight to get out, which worried the girl a little.

"Don't worry," Kurt said, "The ball is designed to catch large Pokémon, and after that attack from Gyarados, there's no way it's getting out of there." Sure enough, the ball stopped a few moments later, dinged as the Onix gave up the fight for freedom.

"Alright!" Kiiro cried, letting go of Max she wobbled over to the ball to pick it up, "I just caught an Onix!"

"Two Pokémon in under thirty minutes," Kurt whistled, "Not bad."

"_Not bad for a little bad ass!_" Dexter crowed, _"Way to go Kiiro!_"

"No kidding," Max smiled as Pikachu and Lily started dancing around in victory.

"We better get out of here," Kurt said, "There might be more."

"Right," Kiiro said, "Gyarados, return." Gyarados went back into his ball. Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder as Max came over to help her walk again, "Thanks a lot, Max." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Gah!"

"Pi!" Lily smiled.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu rolled right off his shoulder.

"_You go boss!_" Dexter yelled.

* * *

_Cerulean City two hours later..._

"What do you mean she's not here?" Max cried in dismay.

"Like, just what we said," Daisy said, "She went out to catch some new Water-types for the Gym."

"Any idea when she might be back?" Kiiro asked.

"Afraid not," Violet said.

"Ugh," Max slumped his shoulder and headed for the door.

(*)

While Max had gone to the Gym for his battle, Kurt decided to stop by his new shop to see how everything was going. Unfortunately his nephew wasn't such a good person to count on. The man had married his niece, and the only good thing he'd given the poor woman before she'd passed away was her dear little girl, Arielle. Kurt adored her almost as much as his granddaughter.

"Oh, Kurt!" A female voice called, and he turned around to see officer Jenny coming toward him with her Growlithe.

"Well, Jenny," Kurt smiled, "What a surprise."

The blue haired woman smiled, "It's good to see that you're back." She frowned, "Have you been to the shop yet?"

"I was just on my way there, as a matter of fact." He said, smiling, "Why?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "Perhaps it's best if I just show you."

Kurt didn't like the sound of that, "Has that boy-"

"You'll see." She said, gently.

She led him a little ways up the street to where his shop was, and to his surprise, when it should have been open, it was closed, yet the lights were on and everything. And he could hear yelling coming from inside. Kurt growled and stomped toward the store, and threw the window he could see the source of the yelling. His nephew, Thomas, yelling and swinging his fists at his little niece!

Kurt kicked in the door, shattering the glass, "Thomas!"

The man looked around, startled and frightened by the roar as he saw that his uncle had been the one to give it. The little girl that had been cowering in front of him smiled in relief when she saw him. Her little blue eye lighting up, "Uncle Kurt!"

"Get away from that child!" Kurt barreled at him, directing all his rage toward the man. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and hoisted him off the ground. "You bastard!" He then threw the man toward the window, shattering it as he hit it. Not even close to being finished, Kurt followed after him. Jenny was still outside, watching the drama unfold, and not knowing if she should step in or not.

Thomas tried in vain to get away from his uncle, but the old man was quicker than he looked, and had him by the neck before he could even crawl away, "You took my niece from me, but will take my great niece!" His fist plowed into the man's face, knocking him back down. Kurt's fists were harder than apricorns, meaning they hurt when they hit.

"Get up!" Kurt yelled, hauling him back up, making him look at him, "Now listen! If I ever see your face again, I'll make you wish Team Rocket had gotten a hold of you! Now get out of here!" He pushed the man hard sending him into an awkward run, "And don't ever come back!"

(*)

"So, can he be fixed?" Max asked, gesturing to his Pokedex.

"Certainly, Max," Professor Oak said, who was still working on the little machine, "Also I wonder if you remember that I want to talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what was it?" Max asked.

"Well, since the Gyms have gotten stronger lately, I thought you might like to go on a little training expedition." Oak said, screwing the back onto the Pokedex, "There's an island that I go to every so often to check up on one of my Watchers. It's full of rare Pokémon, and strong ones, too."

"And you'd let us go there?" Kiiro asked.

"Go where?" They all turned to see Kurt walking up to them with a tiny blonde-haired child in his arms, and a much larger traveling pack on his back, "Max, Kiiro, I'd like you to meet my great-niece, Arielle."

"Hello," she said, timidly.

"Hi, there," Max said.

"Hello, Arielle," said a smiling Kiiro.

"Pikachu!" Said Pikachu and Lily.

"Well, hello Kurt," Oak said, "I was just about to ask these two about going to Pokémon Island."

"Pokémon Island?" Kurt asked in excitement, "That place is full of rare apricorns! You can count me in!"

"Me, too!" Said Arielle.

"There's you answer, Professor!" Max laughed, standing, "Welcome to the group, Arielle."

"Call me, Ari," she smiled, "That what Uncle Kurt does."

"_Sir,_" Dexter said, "_I'm happy to say that I am back in service, just please, Pikachu, no more Thunderbolts._"

* * *

_**With that, we started a little short story arc. And with Arielle along for the ride, things are about to get interesting!**_

_**Next Time: The Beach**_

_**AN: This last part of the story goes out to a good friend of my that's been down on her luck lately. So, cheer up Arielle, you've got friends that love you just the way you are!**_


	6. The Beach Area

_**With Professor Oak's invitation to Pokemon Island Max, Kiiro, Arielle and Kurt set out to the wonderous island in hopes of becoming stronger as trainers. What will they find on the island that no trainer has ever been to?**_

_**6 :The Beach Area**_

* * *

"This is so cool!" Max shouted joyfully, "I can see the island!"

Kiiro and Kurt came up beside him as the ferry brought them closer to their destination. Wild Pokémon could already be seen as the approached as Water-types dove in and out of the wake of the boat. Kurt smiled, "Man I can't wait to harvest those apricorns! Just think of all the possibilties I could have!"

"Yeah," Kiiro said, not really paying attention. Max noticed that she was watching the water near the shore. He followed her gaze to the beach. There, swimming close to the shallows, was a Lapras. Max smiled. _She probably likes Water-types the best,_ he thought._  
_

"Pi pkachu!" Pikachu cooed on his shoulder. His smile widened, "Let's go get some new friends." Then he frowned, "Hey, has anyone seen Arielle?"

Kiiro snapped out of her daze, "I think she was playing with Lily somewhere on the boat."

"Pika pika!" Right on cue, Lily, with little Arielle chasing after her, came bounding across the deck and leapt into Kiiro's arms while the little girl ran right to her uncle.

"Hello, honey," Kurt laughed, swinging the girl into his arms, "Ready to see old Uncle Kurt work?"

"Do I get to catch a Pokémon?" She asked, giggling when he started tickling her.

"We'll see, we'll see," Kurt said, laughing.

"Professor Oak said he and Todd would meet us on the island," Max said, "Maybe he'll let you come with us when we're training."

"I wanna Vulpix!" Arielle cried joyfully.

The group laughed at the child's enthusiasm.

* * *

The professor was waiting for them along with a younger man with a camera around his neck. They waved cheerfully as the group stepped off the boat and on to the beach. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and started running around, and was soon joined by Lily. Max could already see that there were a large number of wild Pokémon in the area, but nothing too outstanding.

Behind the beach were giant cliffs where flocks of Bird Pokémon could be seen nesting. Many of them looked like Pidgeot, but there were others that Max knew from different regions. Higher up he thought he could just make out a Braviary, a Pokémon native to the Unova region!

"Max, Kiiro!" Professor Oak called out happily, "So glad you made it!"

"Thanks, Professor," Max said, extending his hand, "I really appreciate the invitation."

Oak shook the boy's hand, "Not at all, my boy, I figured you'd want to get as strong as possible for the Gym Battles ahead of you."

"When do we start?" Kurt asked, looking around, "The air around this area is rich with the scent of apricorns, I can't wait!"

The boy, Todd, laughed, "You must be Kurt. You're right, apricorn trees are thick around here, the soil is just right for them in any kind."

"Did you notice any silver ones by chance?" Kurt asked, "They're what I used to create the Krono Ball I made for Ash."

Todd thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, I did see at least three trees that had them, plus there was one that a golden color, and another that shinned in the sun like a crystal would."

Kurt smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Those two are new to me! I can't wait! I'll see you guys around! Arielle, you mind Auntie Kiiro and Uncle Max!" Kurt dashed off, dragging Todd with him, "Come on, youngster, show me the apricorns!"

"Auntie Kiiro?" Max smirked.

"Uncle Max?" Kiiro smiled.

Both looked down at the girl who was staring after her uncle as he kicked up a dust trail. "And he says I'm hyper?" Both teens started laughing at the girl's statement which was soon followed by the professor. "What'd I say?" Arielle asked.

"Nothing, dear," Oak said, chortling, "Come, the villa isn't far from here, and I'm sure that you're all in need of rest after such a long boat ride."

"You got that right," Kiiro said, "I was bored out of my mind."

"I'll say, and I'm starving!" Max said.

"Pika!" Max looked down, but it wasn't Lily that had shouted. She looked up at him and pointed toward the bushes where his Pikachu had gone exploring. The bush was rustling like crazy when he looked, and a moment later a frantic Pikachu came bursting out and right behind him was an Emolga. Max would have laughed, but the two Pokémon were headed straight for them. Pikachu jumped into the safety of Max's arms whiled the Emolga glided right over and landed right on his face!

"Hey!" Max shouted, and tried to dislodge the overly friendly Pokémon, "Get off, I can't see!"

"_Assistance, please!_" Dexter shouted, though Max couldn't tell what was going on. And then the fur ball was gone...and so was Dexter! "_Sir, help me!__" _He looked up and saw that Emolga had taken off with Dexter thinking it was a toy. "_Please! I don't do well with Electric-types!_" Emolga then decided to land on a tree branch and took a bite out the Pokedex. "_I am not food! Now unhand me you fiendish, flying fur ball!_"

"Uh, Dexter I wouldn't insult that Pokémon, if I were you!" Max shouted as he ran after them. Arielle was right behind him, and holding a Fast Ball. But it was too late for Dexter. Emolga didn't like being insulted one bit and started sparking.

"_Oh no, not again!_" Dexter yelled as Emolga let him have it.

"Go!" Arielle threw her ball and caught the Emolga by surprise, causing it to drop the Pokedex when it was drawn inside the Fast Ball. Max dove for Dexter and caught him while the girl waited patiently for the ball to stop shaking. Finally it dinged.

"Wee!" The child cried in delight as she ran over to retrieve it.

"Dexter! Are okay?" Max said.

"_Beep...Beep...I'm starting to really hate Electric-types...My chip got fried again!_"

(*)

"Looks like you're stuck like this for a while." Max said to his Pokedex.

"_It's fine by me,_" Dexter said, "_As long as I'm far away from anything that sparks or shoots electricity!_"

Kiiro giggled, "Not more smart-aleck comments, then or I'll let Lily have you." Lily smiled sweetly at the Pokedex, her cheeks sparking slightly.

"_I promise!_" Dexter cried, "_Just keep that mouse away from me!_"

Professor Oak laughed, "Well, I don't see any harm in leaving him this way." He brought them into the living room of the villa and sat them down, "Now I'm sure you'd like to know the layout of the island."

"Yeah!" Max said, "What kinda Pokémon are here?"

"Well, around this area it's mostly Water-types, and Flying-types since it's so open." Oak said, "You saw that enormous flock on the cliffs, didn't you?"

"I think I saw a Braviary at the top," Max said.

"Really?" Kiiro asked, "I thought they lived in Unova."

"Like Emolga?" Arielle asked, making a sound point, "She's from Unova."

"She?" Max laughed, and started petting Pikachu, "So that's why you were running?" Pikachu ignored the comment and just tried to enjoy the petting. Lily smirked at him from Kiiro's lap, to which he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So what other kinds of Pokémon terrain is here?" Kiiro asked, "The beach is lovely, but I noticed that there was smoke coming from part of the island."

"Well, that's the volcano." Oak said, "There are six accessible areas. Just past the beach is an old tunnel that used to be a mining town that is now inhabited by Electric-types-"

"_Leave me out of that!_" Dexter shouted.

"Ahem," Oak coughed, hiding a smile, "As I was saying the tunnel is home to Electric-types, and a few Ground- and Ghost-types."

"What's beyond the tunnel?" Kiiro asked.

"That would be the volcano, dear, and as you can guess, it's home to a great many Fire-types such as Vulpix and Charizard to name a couple. But there are others, and much stronger ones." He said, smiling all the while at the excitement on the children's faces, especially little Arielle when he'd mentioned Vulpix, "Now after that is a small river valley that is home to Grass-, Bug-, and Water-types, I've even seen a few Treecko down there."

"Really?" Max beamed, thinking of how strong Ash's Sceptile had been, "I'm definitely going there!"

Oak chuckled, "Hold those Tauros, Max," he said, "the area after that is a little dangerous so we will bypass that one for the time being. But then there is the true valley of the island, and I must warn you both now," he said, looking dead serious, "In recent years, that valley has come under the control of Dragon-types. I know that they hold an allure for any trainer, but I must ask you not to go after any of the evolved forms. Only target the young, because the stronger ones would be ruthless and tear you to shreds."

The two teens gulped. Max was wondering what else was down there, "Professor, are there any pseudo Legendary Pokémon in that valley?"

"Yes, Dragonite, Salamence and Garchomp that I know of," Professor Oak said, "and there are true Legends on this island as well, in most of the areas. Moltres nest in the volcano, Zapdos in the tunnel, Articuno in the cave just past the river."

"What about the valley," Kiiro asked, afraid of the answer.

"Rayquaza."

(*)

"I've struck gold!" Kurt whooped happily, startling a flock of Spearow out of their tree, "Look at these babies!" Kurt was in heaven, surrounded by apricorn trees, all of which bore their fruits.

Todd stood by smiling at the old man, "You really love your work, don't you?"

"And you don't?" He smiled as he started picking, "Oohohohoho! The kids are gonna be so happy with the new pokeballs I make! It's what drives me! The look on a trainer's face when the catch a Pokémon with one of my custom pokeballs! They don't run on electricity, you see, the apricorn itself is the power source, as they have a natural flowing electric current, even after they're picked! Adding the mechanics for the pokeballs just makes them constant! They never run down!"

Todd listened as the man happily filled his bag, and snapped a few photos of him while he was smiling so much. It was hard to resist, seeing such a lively look on his face.

(*)

Max had wandered outside to have a look around with Pikachu at his side. It was hard to imagine so many powerful Pokémon in one spot! The Krono Ball, which he'd clipped to a chain around his neck, was begging to be used. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against a Legendary Pokémon as he was now, and not even a pseudo Legendary for that matter.

He sighed, "Guess I'll have to start my training here first," he said, taking his two pokeballs off his belt, "Ralts, Charmander!" His two Pokémon appeared in front of him and smiled joyfully at their master.

"Hey guys," Max bent down to pet them, "listen, I know we haven't been together very long, but it's time for us to get serious." Both Pokémon nodded, "Charmander, you and Ralts were brilliant at the Pewter City Gym. And you, too, Pikachu."

"Cha." Pikachu said happily.

"But it's not enough, yet," Max went on, "I need to find a friend of mine, and to do that, I feel like I have to win at the Pokémon League here, so that he'll notice me, and come back, or at least tell me where he is!"

"Charmander," Max said, "Ralts, I'm going to push you two the hardest, because I know that you both have the potential to be great, and Ralts I know that you're holding back your evolution for some reason, and I'm asking either of you to evolve when you don't want to. But this is going to be just as hard on me as it is you."

"Char," the little Fire-type said, and licked his hand. She understood him perfectly.

"Ralts," Ralts nodded, and then began to glow. Max was stunned. He hadn't meant that he should force himself to evolve!

"_Yo, Boss,"_ Dexter said, "_Looks like Ral- I mean Kirlia wants to be a Gallade!_"

"That's why he hadn't evolved yet?" Max asked as the glow started to die down. Kirlia now bowed gracefully in front of him. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to congratulate his friend. Max's eyes started to tear up, "Thanks Kirlia, we're one step closer to finding Ash." The bushes off to his left rustled, setting Pikachu on the alert, his cheeks sparking dangerously.

"Return!" Max cried, recalling his two Pokémon, hoping that the Pokémon wasn't much of a threat. The bushes continued to rustle, but then a small brown and furry Pokémon with long ears popped out.

"_Check it out, Boss, that's an Eevee!_" Dexter said, "_These guys can evolve into seven different Pokémon!_"

Max smiled as the little Pokémon started licking it paws, "Then it should make a good friend," he said, "Pikachu, go challenge that Eevee!" Pikachu jumped towaord the little fox, and sparked at it, hitting it with one of his little bolts. Eevee looked in surprise, then grinned as it got ready for battle. "Okay, start things off it _Iron Tail_!"

"Pika!" The little Mouse Pokémon leapt forward, his tail glowing, and swung around at Eevee. The Pokémon took the attack head on, but didn't seem phased by it at all. Pikachu looked at stunned as his trainer that his attack hadn't done anything, but Max recovered quickly, "Use _Thunderbolt_!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!" The attack again made contact, but this time Eevee didn't brush it off. There were sparks running all over its body, giving signs of paralysis, making Max grin, "Finish it with _Thunder_!" Pikachu unleashed an enormous bolt of lightning, but this time Eevee was ready with a green barrier up in front of it.

"_Protect_?" Max wondered, "Pikachu, get in close and use _Volt Tackle_ when it fades!"

Pikachu rushed forward just as the barrier disappeared, but Eevee surrounded itself with a purple and white shroud of energy.

"_Bad news, Boss!"_ Dexter said, "_That's a Giga Impact!_"

"Pikachu, watch out!" But Pikachu still barreled in, surrounding himself with a cloak electricity as he ran toward the Eevee. Both Pokémon charged, their attacks swirling around them. Eevee leapt at Pikachu the same time that Pikachu made his move, and the two collided in a massive explosion that knocked Max clean of his feet,"Pikachu!"

The smoke was too thick to see who'd survived the attack, and Max grew more worried by the moment as it slowly cleared away. Then he saw Pikachu, standing up right on his tail, and smiling. The Eevee was down, and not getting back up. "Alright!" Max crowed, reaching for an empty pokeball, "Go pokeball!" The ball flew from his hand and spun toward the Eevee, tapping it on the head and drawing it inside. It shook wildly, but then went silent as Eevee resolved itself to being captured.

"Yes!" Max shouted and ran for his new Pokémon, and held the ball above his head, "We got an Eevee!"

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu smiled and jumped to his shoulder. Max beamed, "You did great, buddy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu cooed and rubbed his cheek against the boy's face.

* * *

_**So begins the Pokémon Island arc of the story! :D Questions, suggestions, don't forget to Review!**_

_**Next Time: Volcano-Meeting in the Middle**_

_**AN: This Fics rating maybe changed to M later on for various reasons, including bloody violence. The Poll is close, and the verdict is out! Want to know what it is? Keep reading ;D**_


	7. Volcano-Meeting in the Middle

_**Things on Pokemon Island are off to a rumbling start! Kurt's in apricorn heaven while little Arielle catches her first Pokemon with Max adding a new member to his team in the form of a powerful Eevee, and the evolution of his Ralts into Kirlia. Now the real training begins!**_

_**7: Volcano-Meeting In The Middle**_

* * *

Max hurried back to the villa with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder and clutching his newly captured Pokémon to have Professor Oak examine it as well as to treat Pikachu's injuries from their battle. He was more than pleased with both Pokémon.

The Eevee was on a high level, according to Dexter. With it on his team, he had a chance to do some real work with his Pokémon in their training sessions.

He made it back just in time to see Kurt and Todd coming back, both carrying a huge bag over their shoulders. Max had a good feeling that Kurt may have gone a little overboard with the harvesting.

"Hey, Kurt!" Max yelled, while Pikachu called out, "Pika!" The old man turned toward him and smiled. He set his bag down, "Max! This place is a paradise! Just look at this haul!" He gestured to his bulging bag as well as the one Todd still carried, "It'll take me ages just to figure out what one apricorn can do!"

"That's great, oh!" Max said, "Arielle caught an Emolga while you were out."

"Did she?" He laughed, "It always was her favorite."

"_Not mine,__" _Dexter said, "_I totally got fried again!"_

"Oh, come on Dexter," Kurt said, "I think you sound better this way. No offense, but you kinda sounded like a butler before you got fried."

"_Gee, thanks a lot,_" Dexter said.

"What's that pokeball you've got there Max?" Todd asked.

"It's an Eevee I just caught!" Max said, holding up the ball, "And my Ralts finally evolved!"

"Congratulations! That's a grand thing!"Kurt laughed, picking his bag back up, "Come on, it's getting late, and the professor probably has supper on the way. After all that pickin' we did, Todd and I are famished!"

"No kidding," Todd sighed, "I kinda wish that you'd come with us Max, Pikachu would have come in really handy. Kurt here startled a flock of Spearow that didn't like being woken up."

Max snickered, "Ash had a bad experience like that."

"I know," Todd said, smiling, "It was his favorite story to tell."

"Come on!" Kurt called, who'd already made it to the villa, "I'll eat your share if you don't hurry!"

"Wait up!" The two boys called. Pikachu hopped off Max's shoulder and ran ahead of them.

"Pikachu, you traitor!" Max laughed.

"Chu pikachu!"

(*)

"I'm so jealous!" Kiiro said when she saw Max's new Pokémon, "She's so cute!" Eevee preened in front of her and seemed to be enjoying the attention after being treated for her injuries. Despite being strong, she was a very friendly Pokémon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find one, too," Max said, "This island is full of rare Pokémon like her."

"Pika," Max's Pikachu said, smiling around the Pokémon food he was munching on next to Lily, Eevee, and Emolga. Arielle's little clown of a Pokémon had taken an immediate liking to both Pikachu. When Kurt had returned, the little girl was afraid she wouldn't be allowed to keep it. But Kurt just smiled and welcomed the little Pokémon to the family.

"It's fine as long as you don't participate in any kind of battles except for trainer battles," Professor Oak said from the kitchen. Max was helping Todd to set the table while Kiiro fed the Pokémon. Gyarados and Onix were outside finding their own food, while her Paras had scuttled up an apple tree. Max's Kirlia was also outside, enjoying the weather while Charmander curled up under the shade of Paras's apple tree.

The wild Pokémon didn't seem to mind them, if anything, they were ignored altogether.

It made Max a little sad the being captured could mean that they were shunned by the wild Pokémon, but at least they could play with each other.

"Where's Kurt?" Kiiro asked.

"Working on some new pokeballs," Arielle said. She was sitting on the couch watching her Emolga.

"He'll be at that all night," Max muttered with a slight smile. The old man really did enjoy his work.

"Supper's ready," Oak said, bringing in a large pot, "My own take on Brock's Lazy Boy No Chew Stew."

"Great!" Max and the others hurried to find a seat at the table, "Should we get Kurt?"

"Uncle Kurt never likes being bothered when he's working." Ari said, then looked at the professor, "We can save him some, can't we?"

"Of course," he smiled, "There's plenty for all. Now tuck in before it gets cold!"

"Thanks for the food!" They said together.

"Wow, this is great!" Kiiro said, "I didn't expect you to be such a good cook!"

"Why thank you, I did learn a thing or two from Brock while he traveled with Ash." Oak said, "By the way Max, have you decided which area you'll be going to tomorrow?"

"Well, I plan on going to the river valley you told me about." Max said, "The thought that there might be Treecko down there is just too much!"

Kiiro looked up from her meal, "Then I'll go to the volcano area. I'd like to try my hand at catching a Fire-type."

"I wanna go, too!" Ari piped up, "Can I, please?"

Kiiro smiled at her, then looked at the professor, "Can she?"

"I'll send Todd with you," he said, "That way you can both be safe with him."

"You can count on me." Todd said.

"Very good," the old man said, "Max, if you intend on going to the valley area where the Dragon-types have taken over, then I must ask that you come with me and Todd. The Pokemon there know us and will be less likely to attack if we're-"

"Success!" The shout made everyone at the table jump, and it even startled the Pokémon. Pikachu and Lily didn't look very happy, nor did Ari's little Emolga. All three of them were sparking from their cheek pouches. Eevee ran up and hopped into Max's lap for protection. The five humans looked confused for a moment, then they heard the thundering steps as Kurt skidded into the kitchen.

"I've done it! Haha!" He held out a box and set it on the table, "Two new pokeballs! Can you believe it! And I didn't even need to use any combinations!"

"Kurt, calm down," Oak said, smiling at the man, "Show us what you've done!"

"With pleasure!" Kurt said, he reached in and pulled out two odd-looking pokeballs, one of them was the color of dirt, and looked like it had a fissure running over the top of it, "This is the Earth Ball, and it specializes in Ground-types! One toss and instant capture!" He held up the second ball with resembled the Krono Ball, except this one was red instead of black, and had claw marks on the front of it, "And this is my crown! This one is called the Draco Ball! Dragon-types are it's specialty!"

"A pokeball for Dragon-type Pokémon?" Todd said in wonder, "There's never been such a pokeball!"

"Yes!" Kurt said, smiling, "It's really my greatest achievement since the Krono Ball!"

"Uncle Kurt," Ari said quietly, "Is it okay if I go with Kiiro tomorrow?"

"To catch another Pokémon?" Kurt smiled and raised an eyebrow. The girl nodded meekly, as if afraid of being yelled at. Kurt chuckled, "I don't mind a bit. In fact I have some new pokeballs for each of you." He reached into the box again. To Max and Kiiro he handed a Lure, Draco, Earth Ball, and he gave one Blaze Ball, Friend Ball, and Heavy Ball each to Max and Arielle. Then he surprised everyone by producing another Krono Ball, which he gave to Professor Oak. "This is my way of thanking you for letting me come along."

"I'm honored," Oak said, "I'll use this for something special, indeed."

Kurt smiled then looked at the table, "Anything left for me?"

"Dig in Kurt," Todd said, handing him a bowl, "You've earned it."

"And tomorrow," the professor said, "We head out, and I'll wish you all luck."

(*)

Later that evening, Max and Kiiro were just settling in their room when there was a knock on the door. Arielle opened the door and peeked in. "Uncle Max, Auntie Kiiro?"

"What is it?" Max asked, smiling when she called him uncle, "Can't sleep?"

"Uh-uh, Uncle Kurt's still working on pokeballs." She said, then looked around, "Where's Pikachu and Lily?" Kiiro giggled and pointed toward a couch on the other side of the room. She saw the two Pokemon curled up together, sound asleep. She giggled, "Can I sleep with you guys?"

Kiiro smiled, "Of course, both beds are big enough." She pulled back the covers on her bed, "Hop in." The little girl smiled and ran up to her and climbed into bed.

"Nighty night!" Kiiro laughed as the girl snuggled into the pillow, "Sleep tight, Ari."

Max smiled at the two, "She could be your little sister."

"I wish she was," Kiiro said, "She's so sweet." At this the girl start snoring softly. "Max? What are you gonna do if you find Ash?"

"Honestly?" Max said, "When I find him, I don't know whether to knock his lights out, or hug him. My sister was really torn up when he left."

"So was Delia," Kiiro said, settling down next to the little girl.

"Mama..." Kiiro started when the girl said that. She was obviously asleep, but she could see the beginnings of a small tear in the corner her eye.

Max frowned a little, "She must miss her mother."

"I know how she feels," Kiiro said, then wrapped her arms around the little girl, "It's okay sweetie, Mama's here." She stroked Arielle's hair to soother her. The girl cuddled up against her and fell deeper asleep.

(*)

Max woke early the next morning and got ready to leave. Pikachu looked up at him from his spot on the couch next to Lily, "Pika?" Max shushed him. "Come on, buddy, we need to get going." He whispered, and silently, the little mouse hopped off the couch and scurried to his master.

Kiiro and Arielle were still asleep, which suited him just fine. He didn't want to disturb them. With his new pokeballs and Eevee's on his belt, Max made his way down the hall and out to the beach where his two remaining Pokémon stood waiting for him. Kirlia and Charmander greeted him warmly. "You guys ready to start?" Both of them nodded as he held up their pokeballs. "Right, return!"

* * *

The sun was getting higher as Max neared his destination. He followed the train tracks toward the tunnels, but he would avoid them to keep Dexter from throwing a fit, seeing as it was filled with Electric-types. According to the professor, there was a small path that led around the tunnel, and it was faster. Max carefully picked his way along the path with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder nervously. "Chuuu."

"Easy, buddy," Max said, not daring to look toward the edge, "We'll be fine."

"Pika pi pika." Pikachu said, then opened the zipper on his back back and crawled inside. Max laughed at his little friend's cowardice, though he couldn't blame him. One misstep and it was a long tumble-down the cliff into the forest below.

Finally, after a few more minutes of careful walking, he final found the downward path that lead to the river. "Hey Dexter!"

"_Yeah, boss?__"_

_"_Can you scan the area for Treecko?" Max asked, "I'd really like to catch one."

"_Sure thing, just gimme a sec..." _Dexter shot out a thin beam of light from his "eye" that spread out and fanned the area in front of them, "_Boss, I'm reading several small groups of that Pokémon, plus there are some Grovyle and Sceptile mixed in with the groups. I'm also reading several larger Pokémon that are closer to the water._"

"Can you tell what they are?" He asked, wondering if he should avoid the river.

"_Most of them appear to be Tropius, a Flying/Grass-type,_" Dexter said, "_The others are various forms of Bulbasaur, including the final evolution of Venasaur. I'd steer clear of them if I were you._"

"Anything else?"

"_The river looks like it's got a fair few Water-types. I can read a lot of life down there, but I can't get a full scan!"_

"Alright then, looks like we're going down." Max grinned, then descended into the forest.

(*)

"It's so hot!" Arielle cried.

Kiiro, sweating profusely beside her, nodded, "I'm starting to think that we should have gotten up with Max!"

Todd chuckled, "Well, it may be hot up here, but the Pokémon are well worth the heat!"

"Emol mol," Emolga said tiredly from Arielle's shoulder.

"Tell me about it," Arielle sighed. The two of them were sweating terribly.

"Hey, look!" Todd shouted. Kiiro's head snapped right up at his call. Standing in front of them was a Vulpix. Kiiro smiled and looked down at the little girl, "Didn't you say you wanted a Vulpix?"

"Where!" Arielle cried, then spotted the Pokémon, "Wee! Emolga, let's go!"

"Emol!" Their heat fatigue forgotten, the two raced after the Vulpix.

"Will they be alright?" Kiiro asked, watching them start their battle. Even Lily looked a little worried.

"She should be fine," Todd said, smiling, "Why don't you go find the Pokémon you want and I'll keep an eye on her?"

"Alright." With a smile, Kiiro and Lily set off up a slope that led closer to the top.

What she found when she reached the top was amazing! As far as her eyes could see, there were Fire-type Pokémon. She could even make out nests in some areas where eggs were sitting. Her smile widened. She saw what she wanted right away. Sitting near a small lava pool was a pack of Growlithe. "Alright!" She cried, and started forward. "Pika!" Lily cried and leapt off her shoulder, her cheeks sparking as the Grolithe's took notice of her. The largest one in the group growled at the little Pokémon while the others backed away from the impending fight. Kiiro smiled, seeing that this Growlithe was obviously the alpha of the little pack.

"Lily, start things off with a _Thunderbolt_!" She yelled and Lily sent out a powerful bolt of lightning. Growlithe was ready and unleashed a huge stream of flames at the little Pokémon. "Lily,_ counter shield_, just like Ash did!" Lily focused her attack in front of her, forming a small barrier of electricity that shielded her from the _Flamethrower_.

"Good, now use _Thunder_!"

This time Lily's attack went straight up, and came crashing back down before Growlithe could even defend itself. The enormous bolt struck the Fire-type, bringing it down, but it wasn't ready to be captured yet, and shot out another _Flamethrower_.

"Dodge and use _Thunderbolt_ once more!" Kiiro shouted, her confidence rising as Lily's attack struck home once more. This time Growlithe looked like it was ready and Kiiro took her Blaze Ball from her belt, "Now you're mine!" She hurled the ball and hit Growlithe right on the chest. The ball fell as it drew the Pokémon inside. It started to shake slowly, giving her the sign that the Pokémon inside was weakened considerably, and finally it stopped and dinged once.

"Yeah!" Kiiro whooped. She started to run toward her pokeball, and tripped over something sending the balls on her belt flying. One of the normal pokeballs she had popped open when it struck something. Kiiro looked back in time to see it stop shaking and ding, signalling a capture. Lily came over to check on her downed trainer, who smiled crookedly, "Looks like I have another Pokémon, huh?"

"Pika..." Lily said, shaking her head at her trainer's clumsiness.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!" Kiiro said with mock anger.

"Auntie Kiiro!" She turned and saw little Arielle running toward her with her Blaze Ball raised high. Todd was right behind her, looking a little singed, meaning that she must have caught her Pokémon.

(*)

_Two hours later, River Valley area..._

"Okay, Charmander, use _Flamethrower_!" Max ordered, and Charmander let loose a blast of flames right at the little Treecko she was targeting. The Treecko jumped out of the way, laughing mockingly at Charmander's slowness, and fired a _Bullet Seed_ at her. Charmander cried out in pain at the attack hit, then eye the green Pokémon with rage. "Stay cool," Max said, seeing the anger his friend was feeling, "Use_ Dragon Rage_, and follow-up with _Overheat_ when it dodges!"

The attack left Charmander and had the desired effect. As Treecko dodged the first attack, Charmander unleashed her second attack just as it landed on the ground, catching the little Pokémon off guard. Treecko was blasted right up against a tree as the flames hit it.

"Go, Friend Ball!" Max shouted, not giving the Pokémon a chance to escape. The ball shook only once as the badly injured Treecko was caught. "Yes!" Max ran over to pick up the ball. "Great work, Charmander!" He bent down to scratch her under the chin just the way she liked. Pikachu came bounding over and launched himself to Max's shoulder. "Pika pi?"

"That's right, buddy," Max said, giving him a scratch, "We got ourselves a new friend."

"Chaaa!" Pikachu cooed.

"Now let's head over to the river and wait for Kiiro and the others." Max said, and turned back, "Come on, maybe we can catch a Water-type, too."

(*)

"_Gyaaaaah_!" Max was roused from his nap by the frightened scream. He sat up from his spot on the riverbank and looked around sleepily. His glasses were leaning slightly when he caught sight of what he thought was a running figure, and straightened them. It was Arielle, and she looked like she'd just seen a hungry Tyranitar.

"What's-" she ran right past him, "-going on?" He glanced after her and saw that she'd shimmied up a tree. "Well, you don't see that everyday."

"Arielle!" He turned back around to see Kiiro and Todd running toward him with Emolga gliding beside them, looking worried for her trainer. But there was something else. Lily was on Kiiro's shoulder as usual, but on the opposite shoulder was a little Bug Pokémon, looking just as worried as Emolga. "Come back! Larvesta won't hurt you!"

"So that's the problem?" Max wondered aloud, "The kid's afraid of bugs?"

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered sleepily, then curled back up to resume his nap.

"What's up?" Max asked as Kiiro reached him.

"Oh!" Kiiro huffed with her hands on her hips, "I caught this Larvesta by chance, and when I brought it out to see what I'd caught, poor Arielle totally freaked and started running!"

"Sounds likes deathly afraid of bugs." Max said, getting to his feet.

"No kidding, Sherlock!" Kiiro snapped, then took off again.

"Put Larvesta back in its pokeball!" Max shouted, then Todd came to a halt beside him, "Welcome to the river."

"Thanks," Todd smiled, "Did you find the Treecko you wanted?"

"Sure did," he held up the Friend Ball that now held his Treecko.

"That's great! I wasn't sure if you could find them down here." Todd said.

"_Not with me leading him!_" Dexter piped up, "_I can find Pokémon almost anywhere!_"

Todd laughed lightly, "Sorry, how could I forget?"

"_Sure, you forgot about me completely, you jerk!_"

"Dexter, be nice." Max scolded.

"_Sorry, Boss._"

"Pip lu piplup!"

"What was that?" Todd and Max wondered.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried. Max looked over to his little friend and saw a small blue penguin pecking at his tail.

"Cool, it's a wild Piplup!" Max cried out, and his shout caught the attention a certain frightened little girl. Arielle's ear perked when she heard Max's shout, not really believing her luck could be that good, but when she looked down toward the older boy she noticed the little blue Pokémon.

"Yeek!" She shouted and bounced down from the tree, ignoring Kiiro in her childish joy. Kiiro stared after her gaping, then smiled and placed her hands on her hips as she'd seen her aunt Delia do many times before and shook her head as the little girl dashed toward Piplup with Emolga flying after her.

"Uhoh, here comes the hurricane!" Max laughed as he saw Arielle coming with her Emolga.

"_Step back! Get me away from that little fur ball!_" Dexter shouted. Max and Todd laughed and backed away as did Pikachu, rescuing his tail in the process. Arielle skidded to a halt right in front of the Pokémon while Emolga landed on her shoulder, sparking for battle.

"Emolga, start off with _Thunderbolt_!" Arielle yelled, and Emolga launched herself off her shoulder and sent a powerful blast at Piplup, who was nowhere near ready for the sudden attack. The little Water-type cried out in pain and surprise as the blast fried it. It fell to the ground looking a little charred. Arielle laughed and readied her Lure Ball, but Piplup started to get up.

It looked at Emolga angrilly as its beak started glowing. It lunged forward and _Pecked_ Emolga right on her head. Emolga did like it at all and tried to flee, but Piplup chased after it.

Max bit his lip to keep from laughing, "That's one feisty Piplup."

"Just like the person trying to catch it," Kiiro said, smiling as she came up to him with Lily and her new Larvesta still on her shoulder.

"Think she'll manage?" Todd asked, "This Pokemon's a little bit tougher than that Vulpix she caught earlier."

"If she can manage a Vulpix, I'm sure she can manage this Piplup," Kiiro said, and laughed again as Piplup nailed Emolga's tail, which angered the little Pokémon into sending out _Thunderbolts_ behind her. Many of them struck the water, but one of them managed to find it's intended target as Piplup was shocked yet again. This time it stayed down.

"Lure Ball, go!" The little girl cried and flung the ball. Piplup disappeared inside and the ball started shaking immediately. The older teens held their breath in hopes the girl had made the capture. Arielle looked worried, clenching her little fists tightly as she watched the ball shake. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the ball stopped and dinged. "Whoopee!" Arielle cried and Emolga flew into her arms for a happy little dance. Max and his friends started clapping as she picked up her new Pokémon.

The celebration was short-lived, however, as the water behind the child erupted. Max was the first one to react and ran forward to scoop the little girl up as a massive Gyarados, more than four times the size of Kiiro's own Gyarados, reared up out of the water. It glared down at the boy and little girl in his arms, and let loose a massive stream of water. Max didn't have time to move. He looked toward the horrified Kiiro and shouted, "Catch her!" He flung Arielle to her just in time as the _Hydro Pump_ attack blasted him off his feet and into the unforgiving river.

"Max!" Kiiro screamed.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried and tried to run after his master as he was swept down the stream. Gyarados gave chase, sending out waves from around it giant body. Todd was the one that realized what was happening.

"It's pushing him toward the falls!" Todd yelled, "Max, get out of the water!"

"I can't!" Max yelled.

"Rope!" Kiiro screamed desperately, and still holding Arielle, "We need rope!"

"I haven't got any!" Todd yelled.

The river picked up speed and Max was foolish enough to look behind himself. "Oh fuck," he moaned just before another wave from Gyarados pushed him over the edge of the waterfall.

"_Maaaaxxxx_!" He heard Kiiro scream as he was swallowed by the black abyss that lead to the valley of dragons...

* * *

_**With Max pushed over the falls by an angry Gyarados, what fate waits for him as he descends into a valley filled with viscious Dragon-type Pokemon? Will he be able to find his way out on his own? Will Kiiro and the others find him before the valley's inhabitants do?**_

_**Next Time: Team Rocket Strikes! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!**_


	8. Team Rocket Strikes

_**The dangers of Pokemon Island have proven themselves in the form of an angry Gyarados that has pushed Max over the waterfall that leads into the valley full of Dragon-type Pokemon. Possibly the most dangerous area on the island. Home to a legendary Pokemon, and many psuedo legendary Pokemon.**_

_**8: Team Rocket Strikes!**_

* * *

"Sir, we've located the Pokemon you've requested."

"Excellent," he said, "And where is it?"

"Currently, Rayquaza is on an island privately owned by Professor Samuel Oak of Kanto." The grunt said, "And the island itself is home to a variety of different legendary Pokemon."

"I only care about Rayquaza," he said, "With that one, we'll be able to control the other two once we've located them."

"Do you wish us to move out?"

"Yes, capture that Rayquaza at once, and do not fail me!"

"Yes, Master Archie!"

(*)

_Max felt warm, like he was lying in the sun on a soft pillow. But didn't I just go over a waterfall? He wondered. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a familiar ceiling. He looked around and noticed that he was in his old room back in Hoenn. Curled up by his head was Pikachu, sleeping soundly on his pillow. He sat up, wondering what was going on when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs._

_His sister appeared at the door smiling at him. "Oh, good, you're awake!" May said, "I was wondering if I'd have to send Ash up here to wake you!" _

_"Ash?" Max asked sleepily, "Why's he here?"_

_May rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're still half-asleep, aren't you?" She giggled, "You brought him back, remember? We're getting married."_

_"Oh," Max said. What the hell's going on? He asked himself, but rolled out of bed, trying not to disturb his Pikachu. _

_May giggled again, "Oh? Is that all you have to say? Your role-model's about to become your brother!"_

_"It hasn't sunk in yet." Max said, heading toward the door._

_She gave him a sly grin, "Or maybe you're just thinking about a certain blonde, who, by the way, could not shut up about you last night?"_

_"Kiiro?" Max sputtered._

_"Who else?" She laughed out right at the expression on his face. _

_Max blushed furiously, "She's just a friend!"_

_"The way she talks?" May said, giving him a playful shove, "Not for long little brother. Now come on, breakfast is ready."_

_"Right," Max said, smiling as she left him. _

_I have to be dreaming. Max thought, But it's a good dream. He headed down stairs, following his nose. The kitchen was in an uproar as he heard a deep, and familiar voice teasing someone. That someone was Kiiro. And the deeper voice belonged to none other than Ash Ketchum. As usual, he was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, minus his hat, thought his hair was slightly longer than he remembered, and he was taller with a larger build._

_Kiiro was a different story. She looked the same, yet different. Her hair was done up in a long pony-tail, and she, too, was without her straw hat. She was also wearing one of May's sundresses, which made her..._

_"Wow," Max breathed._

_Kiiro turned toward him, then blushed, "G-good morning."_

_"Morning," Max said automatically, which made Ash snicker._

_"May was right," he said, "You two have it bad!"_

_"Shut up!" Kiiro snapped with her usual fiery temper. Max smiled, not being able to imagine her any other way. _

_His mother looked up from her cooking and smiled at the girl, "Now, now, no fussing at the table," she looked toward her son, "Max, dear, hurry and sit down, or your breakfast will get cold."_

_"Thanks, Mom," he said, and sat down to a short stack of pancakes._

_"So, Max," Norman said, "Why don't you take Kiiro out to the green house after breakfast? I'm sure she'd love to see it."_

_"I'd like that," Kiiro blushed, and so did Max. Ash and May just grinned at each other. Max rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same as he rose and reached for Kiiro's hand to leave._

_"We won't be long," Max promised._

_"That's what he said," Norman snickered, point his thumb at Ash, who smiled and blushed lightly. Caroline giggled, not bothering to look since she knew that May's face was as red as a tomato._

_Max and Kiiro went around the house slowly, taking their time. Max couldn't believe how real everything felt. A dream like this almost made him wish he didn't have to wake up. Kiiro was the biggest surprise. He hadn't thought of her this way until now. _

_"You look really pretty in that dress," Max told her._

_She blushed and smiled up at him, "Thanks. Your sister loaned it to me."_

_"Looks way better on you," he smiled. The blush on her face made her look even prettier. She smiled wider and looped her arm through his._

_"You telling me that seems like a dream," she said, causing Max to stop in his tracks. _

_"Yeah," he sighed, "a dream." He turned and wrapped his arm around her. The girl in his arms was warm and soft, so real, "I don't ever want to wake up." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers... _

(*)

Max opened his eyes and saw the sun glaring down at him. He raised his arm to shield his face, feeling sand sticking to his skin. His whole body was sore, and wet in some places. He sat up slowly to look around. The river was directly in front of him, roaring with rapids.

"_Yo, Boss!" _Dexter chirped, scaring him half to death, "_I can't believe we lived through that!_"

"I can't believe you're still in my pocket," Max growled, "Where the hell are we?"

"_Hang on and I'll do a scan,_" he said, then shot his little green laser out, "_Bad news, Boss, I'm detecting a lot of Dragon-type Pokemon in this area. This has to be the valley that Pops told us about!_"

"Dragon-types," Max muttered, "just great." He picked himself up and winced. He was really stiff. "How long was I out?"

"_The whole day and the better part of this one," _Dexter said, _"It's noon right now._"

"The others must be worried sick." Max said, "But I need to find some food," his stomach rumbled, "I'm starving!"

"_There should be some small bushes around here that grow berries,"_ Dexter said, "_You can eat those."_

"Great," Max started walking. Shortly after that he came across one of the bushes Dexter had told him about. The berries he found were small and tough, but tasty, and there were lots of them. He was able to make a satisfying meal out of them.

"_Heads up, Boss,"_ Dexter yelled, "_you got company!_"

(*)

"What do you mean we have to wait!" Kiiro screamed.

"Just what I said, young lady," the professor said calmly to the irate girl, "We need to wait until the hover craft is fully charged before we head into the valley, and make sure that we have everything that we might need in case Max is injured."

"He just went over a waterfall!" She yelled angrily, "Of course he's not alright!"

"He's right, Kiiro," Kurt growled, just as upset as she was, "The hover craft is fast and we'll be able to get him out of there in a hurry if we need to."

"Fine!" She turned and stalked down the hall toward her room. She opened the door to find little Arielle sitting on Max's bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. Lily was beside her trying to comfort the girl, who'd obviously been crying.

She looked up at her and let a few more tears leak down, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kiiro asked.

"Max," she sniffed, "It's my fault he's gone!"

Kiiro paled, "Oh, honey," she hurried over to wrap the little girl in her arms, "It is not your fault!" She started rocking her back and forth in her lap, "He would have done that for anyone. He was protecting you."

"Like a daddy?" She sobbed.

"Yeah," Kiiro said, her own tears welling up, "Just like a daddy."

(*)

Hunter Dundee flew his helicopter toward the island with record speed, leading an enormous transport plane behind him, large enough to house a legend. Dundee was ecstatic about his mission. Archie had given him full command of capturing Rayquaza for him. he couldn't think of anything more worth doing, not even getting revenge on that little rookie runt and his Charmander!

(*)

Max whirled around at Dexter's warning.

He saw the threat immediately. Coming toward him was a throng of blue Pokemon that seemed to be ganging up on something. Dexter beeped, "_Those are Beldums, Boss!_"

"I can see that," Max said moving out of their path, "but what are they attacking?"

His answer came not a moment later when one of the little Pokemon broke from the throng. But this one was different than the others. For one thing it was silver instead of blue, but it was all banged up!

"_There's your answer, Boss! They're ganging up on that one!_"

Max reached for his pokeball, "Charmander, chase away those other Beldums!" Charmander popped out of her ball flaming at the attacking Beldum. Caught by surprise from the Fire-type's attack, the throng fled in fear, leaving the odd colored one behind. Said Pokemon looked behind it to see it's fellows leaving in a hurry, and sank to the ground in relief.

"Wow," Max said, "what a real find."

"_No kiddin',"_ Dexter said, "_A Beldom like that is pretty rare. So? You gonna catch it?_"

"I can't battle it after it took so much damage from those other Beldum." Max said. Still he strode over to the small Steel-type Pokemon, bringing out his Heavy Ball, "Look here, Beldum," he said, kneeling down in front of the tired Pokemon, "I'm a trainer, so I can take you out of this valley if you want to come with me. I have a feeling those other Beldum have been doing this to you for a while now."

"Bel," the Pokemon nodded.

"So, why not come with me?" Max held out the ball.

"Dum," the Pokemon nodded again. Smiling, Max enlarged the ball and tapped it gently to Beldum's head, letting it disappear inside. The ball shook once while Max held it, and then went silent.

"Looks like we have a new member on the team," Max said, smiling at Charmander, who gave him a "V" for victory. "Right, let's see if we can get across the river." He recalled Charmander and made for the water.

From what he could see, the water looked calm, but deep. That meant he might have to swim. He was hoping to find a shallower area, but the small lagoon he'd found was the only calm area before the rapids picked back up.

"Dex, are there any dangerous Pokemon in there?" Max asked.

"_Not that I can sense,_" Dexter said, "_Plenty of Magikarp and Feebas, but nothing bigger than that." _

"Okay, then," he said, and dove right in.

"_Hey!_" Dexter shouted, "_A little warning would have been nice!_"

"Dexter."

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm going to swim across." Max grinned.

_"I hope you drown." _If Dexter had a face, Max would imagine he'd be scowling at the moment.

"What are you complaining about?" Max asked, "You're water proof."

"_Ah, shut it!" _Dexter snapped.

Max laughed and started paddling across.

(*)

Max leaned heavily against a boulder in exhaustion. The valley was enormous. And he'd been trying to find a way out of it, bar the river, all day. Unless he wanted to risk the river again, there didn't seem to be one short of being flown out.

"_Boss, your vitals are low,_" Dexter told him, "_Maybe you should rest?_"

"I can't, Dex," Max breathed, "I've got to find a way out of here!"

"_I know, but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!_" Dexter snapped, _"Look, I have a tracking chip installed, if Pops is looking for you, and I know he is, the best thing to do is stay put!_"

Max sighed in defeat and slumped to the ground, "Guess you're right. And I _am_ exhausted."

"_My advice is to have the Pokemon gather some fire wood, and get a fire going."_ Dexter said, _"This place is a desert climate, which means burning hot in the day, and freezing cold at night!" _

"Right," Max muttered, reaching for his pokeballs, "Everyone, come one out!" He called for all his Pokemon, including Beldum. Kirlia was the first to react when he saw Max slumping.

_Max hurt?_ He asked.

"I'm fine," Max smiled, "Just tired."

_"No you're not fine, Max." _Dexter said, snappily, and addressed the Pokemon next, "_He needs food, and fire wood, the night's not going to be good on him. Kirlia find and bring back as much wood as you can carry. But watch out for wild Pokemon. No fighting!"_

_Yes,_ he teleported away.

"Don't give my Pokemon orders," Max slurred sleepily.

"_Eevee and Beldum, you stay here and protect him, Treecko, Charmander, see if you can find some food for him._" Dexter finished.

Max was too tired to stay mad at the little machine as his Pokemon set to work. His eye lids were too heavy as well, so he just let them close.

(*)

Kiiro didn't when she dozed off, but she must have. She was lying back on the bed with Arielle still clutched in her arms. The little girl was also sound asleep. Her little eyes were still puffy from her tears. Kiiro didn't blame her.

Although she must have slept for a good while, Kiiro didn't feel rested at all. Something was definitely missing, and she knew what it was. Max's breathing. She'd gotten used to hearing him breathe when he slept, now she didn't know if she would again.

A knock at the door startled her. "Kiiro, we're ready to start out." Kurt said from the hall.

"Coming," she called softly, then carefully removed herself from Arielle.

"How long was I sleeping," she asked as soon as she got out.

"You slept through the night, "Kurt said, "And I'm sure you needed it."

"I guess I did," she smiled sheepishly.

Kurt smiled, "Go on. Samuel and Todd are waiting. I'll look after Arielle until you get back."

"Thanks," she ran down the hall, with Lily bounding after her.

(*)

Max slept through a fair bit that night. Charmander and Treecko had found quite a lot to eat along the lines of fruits and nuts. Kirlia had brought back a great deal of fire wood, which Charmander immediately set ablaze. All this done, and their master wasn't even conscious.

While they had been gone, however, Eevee and Beldum had not had an easy time. Once they'd been left alone trouble had found them almost immediately. A small band of Trapinch came scuttling by and, upon seeing Max, tried to get into his backpack looking for food. Beldum sent them scurrying with a _Takedown_.

The next bit of trouble came from the first Dragon-type they'd encountered in the valley. A nosy Haxorus came wandering along, sniffing out Max's foreign scent in curiosity. Eevee had spotted the larger Pokemon when it marched right up to Max and bent to sniff his prone figure. Eevee didn't like the way it was eyeing her trainer at all.

With Beldum's help, they managed to drive the Dragon-type away for the time being.

When Charmander and Treecko returned, it was to find Eevee and Beldum fighting with a small pack of Deino, who were intent on taking a bite out of Max. The little Fire-type had been quick to act, sending out a red-hot _Flamethrower_ at them.

Treecko had attacked as well, showing off his _Energy Ball_, and together they sent the hungry attackers packing. Kirlia had been the last to return. This time all four of his companions were locked in combat with an evil tempered, and hungry Salamence. Seeing his friend in danger from the giant Pokemon, Kirlia had lashed out in a rage with a _Psychic_ attack. Salamence was lifted and thrown from the fight only to come face to face with the jagged and sharp branches that Kirlia had gathered.

Discouraged by the trouble one small tidbit of meat was causing it, the Salamence flew off to find an easier meal. And finally, once Charmander had started burning the wood Kirlia had brought back, the five Pokemon were able to rest for a while.

Dexter had been watching them for the entire time. Each one was growing faster than normal. Charmander especially. She was so close to evolving that she was barely able to keep herself calm. Treecko was also quite strong, but not close to evolving just yet. Eevee was a mystery to the Pokedex. She was more powerful that the rest of them, yet she wasn't evolving yet.

Eevee and Charmander were still standing guard around Max. And a good thing, too.

Around the time of midnight, Gabites came. There were two of them, large, powerful, and hungry. Eevee's large ears picked up their movements first, which caused her fur to stand on end. She growled, alerting Charmander to the threat. They came from around the boulder that Max was resting against from either side.

Charmander, still tired from the battle against the Deino, tried to launch a Flamethrower, but barely managed the flame. Reluctantly, she switched to Overheat, which seriously damaged the Gabite she was fighting. It fought back by using _Dragonbreath_, but Charmander easily dodged the attack and let loose her own _Dragonbreath_. The Dragon-type move devastated Gabite, and the Land Shark wisely fled the battle.

Eevee wasn't doing as well against her opponent. This Gabite was bigger than its friend, and much more vicious. Instead of using breath attacks like the other had, this one used its claws to attack. Eevee was using every bit of her speed to keep up with it.

Charmander saw this and alerted the other Pokemon. Beldum woke up first and barreled right into the fray, and into Gabite's stomach with a _Takedown_. The little Steel-type was already badly injured from all his fighting throughout the day, and the recoil from the attack did more damage to it than to to Gabite, but the Dragon-type was definitely feeling the pain.

Eevee attacked next. The purple shroud of her _Giga Impact_ made her look like a bullet as she rammed into Gabite. Gabite roared in pain, which, inadvertently, woke Max. He opened his eyes just in time to see Eevee begin to glow with a bright white light. As the glow faded, Eevee's new body was the sleek and black body of Umbreon.

Max smiled then saw the Gabite getting ready to attack again, "Kirlia, use _Hypnosis_ on Gabite!" Kirlia quickly _teleported_ in front of Gabite, surprising it, and looked at it with his eyes glowing blue. A moment later Gabite fell to the ground, fast asleep, and Max made use of his Draco Ball. With Gabite's capture, Max now had his seventh Pokemon. The ball started to glow, and then shot off to Professor Oak's lab.

Max smiled, "Now just what have I been missing?" His Pokemon all piled on him with glee.

(*)

_Professor Oak's Laboratory _

Tracy had just finished a late night check on the ranch Pokemon when the transfer machine beamed in a new Pokemon. Wondering who would be catching Pokemon so late at night, he naturally went to have a look. The pokeball he found was unfamiliar to him, but he recognized the ID number on the capture. "Max must be having the time of his life." Tracy smiled, picking up the new guest and heading toward the medical room to check it out.

(*)

In fact Max was not having the time of his life. The fall had injured him more than he'd thought. His rib cage was covered in bruises. The morning had come soon after the fight with, now his, Gabite, and he had stayed awake for the remainder. When the sun started to peak over the mountains, he'd made his way down to the river down get a drink, and clean himself up.

Unfortunately, his shirt and jacket were in tatters, utterly ruined. The knees of his jeans were torn to shreds as well. Not seeing any reason to keep them on, he discarded them, and ripped the legs off his jeans, leaving him on shorts.

The bruising became apparent then. And he was sure that his back was fairly bad as well.

"Not good," he muttered.

"_Boss, what you gonna do?"_ Dexter asked from his pants pocket, _"All the Pokemon are pooped from all that fighting last night._"

"What can I do?" He asked in frustration. It was a damned good question. The only one's that were still fit for battle were Charmander, barely, and Treecko. "Can you transfer from here?"

"_You bet,"_ Dexter said, _"Who are you sending?"_

"All of them except for Charmander and Treecko," Max said, "And I want that Gabite. I need to make sure it'll listen to me."

"_Coming up,"_ Dexter beeped and the pokeballs Max had on his belt except for two teleported away, and were replaced by the new Draco Ball. _"Just to let you know, this Gabite seems pretty ordinary, not like the really strong ones you could have come across. But he's in fair condition, and good sized."_

_"_Good, he'll need to be." Max said. Then something caught his attention. A noise that didn't belong there.

"Dexter, what's that noise?"

"_Sounds like a helicopter," _Dexter said, "_And more than one!"_

Max looked around for the source of the noise, and saw that sleek, black helicopter was hovering over the valley. Max would have been happy to see it, but there was something on the side that he did not like. A large, bold red R.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

_**Team Rocket has finally made their move, but what is it that the want Rayquaza for? And how Max stop them?**_

_**Next Time: Enter The Dragons**_

_**Don't forget to review! XD**_


	9. Enter The Dragons

_**With his injuries, Max must now face Team Rocket with only three of his Pokemon in fighting condition. With Charmander, Treecko, and now Gabite by his side, will Max be able to stop Team Rocket and whatever they have planned?**_

_**9: Enter The Dragons**_

* * *

Professor Oak's Pokedex started beeping as they made their way down the river toward the valley. His was modified to act as a phone in case of emergencies.

Oak snapped the little machine open and pressed one of the buttons, "Yes? Who's calling?"

"Professor!" It was Tracey on the other end, "You're not going to believe this! Max just sent four of his Pokémon to the lab!"

"What?" Kiiro asked in surprise, "Why would he do that?"

"Is that Kiiro?" Tracey asked, "How's it going?"

"Not good," Oak said, "Max was pushed over a waterfall two days ago."

"What did you say?! A waterfall?" Tracey yelled, then they heard his laughter, "Well the transfer was made this morning via Dexter's transporter. So he's still going strong! Late last night he sent in large male Gabite!"

"Did you say Gabite?" Todd asked from the pilot's seat, "I've only heard of them, but I've never seen one in the valley before."

"There are some in the valley," Oak said, then turned his attention back to Tracey's voice, "So he's still catching Pokémon?"

"Yes, he also managed to catch a rare shiny Beldum, and his Eevee evolved into Umbreon, too!" Tracey laughed, "This morning he sent them all here, except his Charmander and Treecko and called for Gabite."

"At least he isn't defenseless," Kiiro sighed in relief.

"No," Oak said, deep in thought, "But I wonder if he can handle that Gabite."

Kiiro was more worried about his health. Still, she thought, if he's still catching Pokémon, then he's fine.

Then, sudden, Todd stopped the hover craft. "Professor!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, then peered around him, "Oh dear." Right in the middle of the river was a very small, and injured Dratini.

(*)

"Gabite, knock it off!" Max shouted. For some reason, the Dragon-type had taken a strong disliking to Charmander. He'd let his three remaining Pokémon out to check and treat their injuries, but when Gabite saw Charmander, things went down hill.

Right now the two of them were fighting tooth and claw, and Gabite was winning.

"_Hey, Boss," _Dexter pipped up, "_I think I know what's going on here. Charmander's close to evolving, so Gabite's trying to push her to her limits until she does!_"

"So he's trying to help?" Max asked doubtfully.

"_Looks like it,"_ Dexter said.

"Alright," he sighed, then stepped in between the two Pokémon, halting their attacks, "Look, Gabite, I know you're trying to help Charmander evolve, but right now we don't have time for training." Gabite cocked his head to the side, much like a puppy would. Training to become stronger was important, wasn't it? This new master of his was confusing.

"Okay, there are some bad men here," Max explained, and Gabite nodded, "They came here to hurt and take your friends away." Gabite growled at this, not liking the sound of it, "But we're going to stop them, and I need the three of you in top condition, so no training until they're gone, okay?" Gabite nodded with a devilish grin.

"Okay, now come here so I can heal your wounds," Max smiled, "All of you."

(*)

"This is the area that Rayquaza is supposed to inhabit," Dundee said to his team, "I want teams of three setting the explosives all around, and capture as many Pokémon as you can. Make them cry for help, Rayquaza won't ignore that!"

"Sir, what about the large Pokémon," a grunt asked, "Some of these Pokémon are sure to fight back if we attack the little ones."

"Cut them down, or capture them," Dundee said coldly, "Failure is not an option. Rayquaza is the key to controlling the other two titans."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now move out!" Dundee commanded, "Blow the mountain to oblivion!"

(*)

Max, having heard Dundee's words from behind a boulder, didn't like what he was hearing at all. But what could he do? He was out classed and out numbered. He counted fifteen helicopters, one of them large enough to transport a large army!

Beside him, Gabite growled, not liking what he'd heard as well.

"_So what's the plan, Boss?_" Dexter asked.

"No clue," Max said honestly, "There're too many of them."

"_Well, you heard the gumby, he'll blow the mountain!"_

"Don't remind me!" He hissed. The thought of them blowing up the mountains and rounding up the Pokémon and hurting them made his stomach churn. And he did not intend to let them off. The only question was how?

Max sat down behind the boulder, deep in thought. Charmander, Treecko and Gabite all waited patiently while he thought up a plan. Then a devilish smile spread across his face that had Gabite grinning as well. "Well," Max said to the Land Shark, "Let's cause a little chaos."

(*)

"What the hell's going on!" Dundee yelled. He could see his men running all over the place, and heard the sounds of a gleeful Pokémon. Then one of the helicopters started sinking into the ground. Dundee ran over to check out the cause of the destruction, and nearly fell into one of many holes that had been dug into the ground, "What is this!"

"Sir!" Roared a grunt, "A Gabite showed up and started attacking everyone!"

"Then deal with it!" Dundee roared angrily.

"We can't! It keeps burrowing under ground!" He yelled, "And it just took down one of the choppers!"

"Gabite!" The troublesome Pokémon made itself known by popping out of the ground right in front of Dundee, and made an obscene face at him. Before Dundee could aim a kick at the Pokémon, it ducked back into its hole, and promptly dug out another hole and popped up behind him, and latched onto his backside.

"_DAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Dundee screamed, "Get this fucking thing off me!"

Gabite, however, had other ideas, and gave a good hard yank on the chunk of flesh he had a hold of. The grunt had called out a Golbat, which had started to use Air Cutter, and Gabite, crying out gleefully, ducked back into his hole. Dundee went sprawling just as Golbat launched its attack. He rubbed his aching posterior and reached for his pokeball, "Houndoom, flood those holes with Overheat!"

His Houndoom howled and launched the attack into the burrow.

Below ground, however, Gabite had collapsed his tunnels, giving him a small safe haven even as the flames did their work on the other holes he'd been instructed to dig beneath certain helicopters. Moments later, while he was curled up and listening for the ensuing chaos, he heard the tell-tale explosions of the machines as Houndoom's attack did his work for him.

Gabite smiled a toothy grin, he really liked this new trainer of his if this was the kind of idea he often had.

(*)

Max watched the total mess his new Pokemon was causing, smiling widely the entire time, especially when Gabite had taken a bit out of Dundee. The larger transport chopper, however, went unharmed even as the devasting attack of Houndoom blasted against the underside. "That must be meant for something strong," he said to himself. Then smiled as he saw something flying toward the mess they'd made.

It was a very large flight of Dragon-type Pokemon.

Max grinned wider and turned to Charmander and Treecko, "Let's go join the fun!"

(*)

"Dundee!" Archie yelled over the radio, "What the fuck's going on down there!"

"We're under attack!" Dundee screamed, "Dragon Pokemon are everywhere, and they're overpowering us!"

"Are the explosives set?" Archie asked desperately.

"Yes sir!" Dundee confirmed, "We're ready!"

"Then blow it!" Archie yelled, "I'm on my way, and I should be there in a few minutes. Just draw Rayquaza out, and I'll do the rest!"

"Understood, sir, apologies for not doing better!" Dundee rang off.

"Just so long as we get our Dragon." Archie said to himself.

(*)

"By Arceus!" Oak swore, "It's a war zone!" Seeing the helicopter's and the devastation caused by Gabite's attacks.

"Where's Max?" Kiiro cried anxiously. The boy was no where to be seen, but she could here the shouts and cries of other people. None of them she recognized. Then she caught sight of something. An orange blur that raced by with a flame burning bright on it's tail. "I see Charmander!"

"Where's Max?" Todd shouted, pulling the hover craft to the shore, then noticed a burst of a Bullet Seed attack as a few of the grunts tried, and failed, to climb up a boulder. Kiiro followed his gaze, then spotted the trainer.

Max's body was covered in bruises, but that wasn't stopping him. The wild Dragon-types were doing massive amounts of damage as they attacked, some even carrying a few grunts to drop them into the rapids. They didn't seem bothered by Max, but his Gabite was right by his side, fighting with the other Dragons.

An Overheat sped toward the trainer, and Kiiro cried out a warning as she jumped out of the craft. Hearing her, Max and Treecko jumped from the boulder just in time to avoid the attack.

He landed heavily, holding his aching ribs, then looked up to see the Kiiro running toward him, followed closely by the professor, and Todd. He smiled in genuine relief when he saw her, "Hey there."

"You idiot!" Kiiro cried, and crashed right into him, flinging her arms around him. Max held in the pained yelp that threatened to burst out of him, and held her back, just happy to see her, "Max, you complete and utter idiot!"

"I missed you, too," Max laughed.

(*)

Dundee glared at the horde of Pokemon in front of him. All of them were Dragon-types. The detonator for the explosives was ready, and all it would take was the press of a button. He grinned and spoke into his head piece again. "All grunts, report to the main carrier," he said, "Operation Emerald will now commence." Then he pressed the button to set off the explosion.

The ring of mountains shattered in a deafening, fiery blast, sending rocks and debris flying in all directions. Many of the Pokemon fled from the explosion, fearing the falling rocks. His forces were soon back in control. The Pokemon Catcher grinned widely, "Phase one, complete."

(*)

Max's ears were ringing loudly as he opened his eyes. The blast had knocked both Kiiro and himself off their feet and toward the river. Something was nudging his shoulder and he looked up to see his three remaining Pokemon looking down at him in worry. Professor Oak and Todd were there as well, but he couldn't hear their voices yet. It sounded as if they were under water.

Kiiro lay unconscious across his chest, stirring very little as she recovered from the shock.

"Max...get...here!" He heard the professor say.

"What?" He wondered.

"I said we have to get out of here!" The man shouted, "Those fools don't know what they've done!"

"What's going on?" Max asked, slowly coming back to his senses, "What happened?"

"Team Rocket blew up the mountain where the Rayquaza nest," Todd explained, "And all the other Pokemon ran off. Now they're just watching from the cliffs."

Max looked around sharply. It was true, every cliff with any purchase was occupied by Pokemon just watching as if they were waiting for something. "Something's wrong," Max said, "I feel something coming."

"Yes," Oak said, "That's why we need to find some place to hide."

Max carefully picked himself, and Kiiro up, taking the girl in his arms. "What's coming Professor? It feels like something terrible!"

Samuel Oak looked somber for a moment, then shook his head, "It is terrible, Max, because they are terrible."

"They?" Max said.

A titanic roar shook the air around them, causing all of them, Rockets included to look toward the devastated mountain. From the smoke and dust reared a massive, snake-like body as green as a polished emerald. The Rayquaza roared again, louder this time, showing its rage at the destruction. Then another body appeared, this one large than the first, and a darker shade of green that its mate.

All of the members of Team Rocket caught their breath as their throats constricted. "There's two?" Dundee said aloud, his knees shaking, "There was only supposed to be one!"

Even as the words left his mouth, yet another Dragon rose from the mountain. This one was the largest of them, massive compared to any human watching it, but this one's skin wasn't green like the other two. No, it was black as a piece of fresh cut onyx.

"There was only supposed to be one..." the poacher whispered again, and fell to his knees as the three monstrous Pokemon took flight, fire burning at the back of their throats.

(*)

Archie's small fleet of helicopters reached the island just as a massive roar was heard all across the peaceful island. The head of Team Rocket grinned, "It's time to realize our dream. Rayquaza, titan of air, you will be mine!"

"Sir," the pilot snapped, "We've just gotten a call from Dundee!"

"Well?" Archie growled.

"He says," the pilot paused for a moment, then his eyes widened, "Sir, there's more than one Rayquaza, and he cautioning us to keep our distance!"

"I don't care how many there are!" Archie bellowed, "One or one hundred, it makes no difference, we must have that Pokemon! Get the crew to set up the electric cage rings! They'll put a stop to those beasts!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

_**Max must now not only face Team Rocket, but three angered Rayquaza! With the leader of Team Rocket closing in, how will Max be able to fight him off while running for his life from the wrath of a the Dragons?**_

_**Next Time: Tragic Hydreigon**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	10. Tragic Hydreigon

_**The ambitions of Team Rocket have invoked the wrath of three powerful Dragon-type Pokémon with Max and Kiiro caught right in the middle. With the valley full of Rocket members, and Dragon Pokémon, will they be able to escape. The conclusion of the Pokémon Island Arc.**_

_**10: Tragic Hydreigon**_

* * *

Max watched as the three giant Pokémon flew out across the valley. The black one roared, sending a gout of fire from its mouth. The members of Team Rocket seemed to be rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do about the situation. Dundee, finally getting back to his feet, shouted, "Everyone back to the choppers!"

As if he'd hit a switch, all the grunts started running. The larger helicopter that Max had been unable to damage was one of the only working machines left, and most of the Rockets made for it. Dundee, however stayed put. He looked toward where Max sat with Kiiro in his arms. A look of pure hatred crossed his face, "This is your fault. All of it!"

Max looked away from the Legendary Dragons at the sound of his voice, looking startled as he noticed him advancing on them. The look on then young man's face frightened Max. He'd seen that face before on th face of Butler as he'd tried to take Jirachi from him. He struggled to his feet and looked around. The professor and Todd lay unconscious by the river, knocked out, like Kiiro, by the explosion.

Dundee pulled out a pokeball, "I'll make you pay for this!"

"I didn't do anything, Dundee," Max shouted angrily, clutching Kiiro closer, "You were the ones that brought this on yourselves!" As if on cue, on of the Rayquaza shot out a massive _Flamethrower_ at the valley. The flames spread. The helicopters that had gone undamaged by his and Gabite's efforts started blowing when the flames reached their fuel tanks. Max grew worried, "Look," Max said with a pleading look, "We both need to get out of here! Those three will destroy this valley if we don't!"

"I don't care!" Dundee threw his pokeball, "Hydreigon, destroy these fools!"

From his pokeball came what might have been a Pokémon that was more frightening than the Rayquaza if only because it was no intent on hurting them. It was a large, three-headed Dragon that was mostly blue and black with six wings protruding from its back. Like its trainer, it gazed at Max with nothing but hatred. Hatred for everything. Max could tell just by looking that this Pokémon even hated its own trainer. Its red eyes glowed with malice.

"_This is bad news, Boss._" Dexter said, _"That's one powerful Pokémon._"

"Yeah, I know." Max said, then felt the girl in his arms stir, and smiled, "Too bad, that little dream was something I wanted to see."

"Hydreigon, use _Flamethrower_!" Dundee roared, and the Dragon opened its mouth to unleash the attack.

(*)

Archie's fleet of helicopters crested the mountains and came upon the the sheer destruction of his men. All of his helicopters lay in ruin and flames and the three Pokémon that were responsible were still raging. Archie couldn't stop the mad smile that lit up his face upon seeing them. "Magnificent!" He breathed out, "Captain, release the Circle Rings, all of them, and set their electrical pulses to maximum. These Pokémon will not go down without a fight."

"Aye, Master," he said, pressed a button on the console, "Shall I try to inform our remaining men of the attack?"

"Yes, and have them help in using whatever Pokémon they have left to weaken them further," Archie said, "Where is Dundee?"

(*)

Kiiro opened her eyes to look up at Max, whom was looking down at her with a sad smile. "Max?"

"Hey there." He smiled, "You sure do pick the worst times to fall asleep."

"What?" She asked in confusion, then looked toward their front, immediately seeing what he meant, "Oh." With fire blazing in its mouth, Hydreigon advanced on them while its trainer watched with morbid anticipation. "Max," tears started leaking from her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," he said, "I just wasn't strong enough." He held her close as she reached up to wrap her arms around him, thankful that her Pokémon, including Lily, were all safe inside their pokeballs, and hoped that Todd and the professor would take care of them. Max wondered where his Pokémon had gotten off to, but he, too, was thankful they didn't have to be here now.

Hydreigon was right in front of them now, and Max looked up at the Dragon with pity in his eyes, "I feel sorry for you, you know?" Hydreigon cocked its heads, "Sorry that you have to be the Pokémon of someone like him." Max gestured with his chin toward Dundee. Hydreigon hesitated. No one had ever spoken to it like that, not even its trainer. It had only been given orders. Orders that it regretted.

"Hydreigon," Dundee said, "Burn them alive!"

Orders.

"Do what you must," Max said, and closed his eyes.

"_I don't think so_!" A familiar voice yelled, "Slowking, use_ Ice Beam_!" And suddenly a blue bolt came flying out of nowhere and hit Hydreigon head on, dealing serious damage to the Dark/Dragon-type. Dundee looked stunned as his Pokémon went down under the attack, its body becoming frozen. "Now, Slowbro, use _Psychic_ on that trainer! Send him flying!" Again the attack came without warning. Dundee was lifted off the ground as a blue glow surrounded his body.

"What?" Dundee yelled just before the unseen force sent him flying into a boulder, knocking him cold.

"Max," Kiiro said, cracking open her eyes, "Is it over?"

He smiled as he saw the old man standing on a high cliff above them with three Pokémon by his side. "Yeah, help came."

(*)

"Send out number one, two and three toward the smallest first!" Archie yelled.

"Sending out one through three!" The pilot said, typing away on the console. From the bottom of the helicopter, a bomb bay door opened and out flew three large rings that sparked with electricity.

The three Rayquaza saw them coming and flew toward the fleet, the black giant in the lead, blowing a blazing blue flame of _Dragonreath_ at the nearest machine. Following suit, the second Dragon let loose a monstrous Thunderbolt that destroyed the engine of one of the choppers, sending it spiraling to the valley floor. The one that had been hit with the Dragon-type move had been forced to withdraw, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

As the Circle Rings flew toward the smallest of the three, it unleashed a blue bolt of icy energy. But the beam was deflected by the electricity of the rings. The young Dragon looked surprised as its attack failed. In the confusion, the rings snapped open and clamped themselves around the beasts body, shoot bolts of lightning into its body.

The young Rayquaza roared in pain and struggled against the confining rings, but to no avail. Its cries alerted the other two, who flew back to its aid.

"Release four through six," Archie said, grinning, "Target then next one."

"Aye, sir!"

The second largest Rayquaza bit down on one of the rings that bound its comrade, ignoring the electricity that shot through its mouth as it did, nor did it notice the new set of rings flying toward it. The black Rayquaza, larger and slower than the other two, roared out a warning as the rings flew past it, but it was too late. The rings snapped themselves around it just like they'd done to the little one.

"Good," Archie said, watching the scene unfold, "now increase the voltage to knock them out, and bring them in. The big one will follow."

"Yes sir, shall I have the carriers latch on to the other two?"

"Yes, and have them towed back to HQ." Archie said, then smiled widely, "Here it comes!"

(*)

"Kurt!" Max yelled as the old man slid down the slope.

"Hey there," he said, smiling at the two of them, "I see you've gotten closer."

Max, who was still holding Kiiro, blushed, "Shut up! We need to help the professor!"

"No you don't," the old man said for himself, "I'm fine," he appeared next to them, leaning heavily on Todd's shoulders.

"What we need to do is get these scumbags out of here!" Todd growled.

"I agree," Oak said, then looked at the downed Dundee, "but first I think we should release his Pokémon from his hold."

"Right." Max let go of Kiiro and went over to the young man's unconscious figure. Taken the two pokeballs from his belt, he enlarged and opened them. One, of course, was the Houndoom, but the other was empty, which meant that it belonged to Hydreigon. Houndoom looked a little surprised to see Max holding its pokeball, but was even more so when he dropped both of them and smashed them with his foot. "Go," Max said, "You're free!"

Houndoom did not need to be told twice, and took off. Hydreigon, however, was a different story. The large Dark/Dragon-type looked over at the boy that had just freed it, not believing what it had just seen. It was free. No longer bound to its cruel trainers at Team Rocket. Which left one thing on its mind..._Revenge_.

"_Hyyyy_!"

Startled by the sudden roar, Max whipped his head around in time to see Hydreigon shake off the ice from the Ice Beam attack and take flight. "Wait!"

His cry went on deaf ears as Hydreigon rose. Its roars echoed off the valley walls, calling out to the other Dragons on the cliffs. Each one turned toward the Hydreigon, who was rising higher, leveling out where the rest of Team Rocket's helicopters hovered. Hydreigon's first target was one of the smaller vessels. It rammed into the front of it, careful of the whirling blades, and smashed through the wind shield.

"What the-!" The grunts inside never knew what happened as Hydreigon used all three of its heads to rip out the console system before leaping away from the damaged chopper, and flying off to find another target. Seeing this emboldened the other Dragons of the valley, and soon the sky was filling with the sounds of their beating wings and shattering roars as they attacked.

"Look at that!" Kurt laughed, "That is one tough Pokémon!"

"It certainly is," professor Oak said, watching the destruction unfold. Then he noticed that a few of the grunts were still on the ground and battling the land-bound Dragons, "Shall we give them a hand?"

"The people or the Pokémon?" Todd smirked.

"Certainly not those ruffians that destroyed this peaceful valley."

"But where did my Pokémon go?" Max asked, looking around to all the raging battles, "I don't see Charmander, Gabite or Treecko anywhere!"

"Gabite!"

"What?" Max looked down, and there was Gabite's smiling face looking up at him from a small hole in the ground, "Wah!" Max jumped back as Gabite dug himself out, and jumped out of the hole, closely followed by Charmander, and Treecko. "Oh man am I glad to see you guys!" Max shouted and embraced his Pokémon.

Kiiro smiled, "Looks like they wanted to wait until things were safe."

"Yeah, but now we have work to do!" Max said with malicious grin that was shared by his new Dragon-type, "Guys, let's kick some ass!" All three Pokémon cheered, and followed after Max into the war like battles that were raging.

"Wait for us!" Kurt yelled, "Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, let's go!"

"Slow," his three dopey Pokémon said and followed him.

Kiiro smiled, "I guess his injuries weren't that bad."

"Not half as bad as they'll be if he's too reckless," said the professor, "Better help him. That new friend of yours could be useful in this fight."

"Right," she smiled, and pulled out her newly occupied Draco Ball, "Let's go Dratini!"

(*)

"You little brat!" Yelled one of the grunts, "Golbat, use Air Cutter!"

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Max yelled.

Both Pokémon unleashed their attacks at the same time. Golbat's_ Air Cutter_, exploding against the flames, was no match for Charmander's _Flamethrower_, and the Poison/Flying-type was pushed back by the attack. Normally Max would have called it a win, but the grunt wasn't alone. Two more were fighting along side him in a triple battle with his Gabite and Treecko.

Gabite faced an Arbok, while Treecko fought with a Murkrow. Gabite he didn't need to worry about, but the little Grass-type was at a huge disadvantage. "Alright, Gabite, use_ Dragon Claw_ on Arbok, and Treecko, you use _Pound_ on Murkrow!"

Gabite darted forward and slashed at the Arbok with a glowing claw, sending the purple snake sprawling into its trainer, while Treecko jumped as Murkrow attacked him and rolled to slam his tail into the it.

Charmander was distracted by her teammates' battles, smiling as their opponents went down, but it gave the Golbat plenty of time to recover from her attack. The Golbat lunged forward and clamped down on her with _Poison Fang_.

"Charmander!" Max cried, then watched as Charmander blasted the Golbat off of her. The little Fire-type looked angry, both at herself for getting distracted in the midst of a battle, and at the Golbat for attacking her. Max was still worried, despite the show of strength when she'd gotten the Golbat off her, he could see that she was slightly blue in the face, showing him the the attack had done its job.

"_Boss, she's been badly poisoned!_" Dexter said worriedly, "_What'll we do?"_

"We don't have a lot of options," Max said, gritting his teeth, "Just hold out a little longer, Charmander, and I'll get you some medicine!"

"Char!" The little Pokémon growled, not worrying about the poison in her system. She could handle it. But what she couldn't handle was going down before she took down that Golbat!

The flame on her tail grew in size and brightness, and the glow soon spread to the rest of her body. Max was stunned and a small grin appeared on his face as Charmander's form started to shift, becoming larger, and darker in color. She was now a dangerous red, with a single horn atop her head and three long, sharp claws sprouted from her paws. No longer blue from the poison, Charmeleon glared at her opponent, a very frightened Golbat, and its trainer.

"Charmeleon, finish this off with _Overheat_!" Max crowed. Charmeleon grinned evilly, and opened her mouth, causing a massive heat haze to flow out. A white-hot glow rose from her throat, and a massive stream of white flames erupted from her jaws.

Shocked by the sheer power of the attack, Golbat and it trainer fled, leaving the other two to the Fire-type's wrath. Charmeleon turned on them with an angry roar, redirecting her attack at Arbok and Murkrow. The two Pokémon were mercilessly blow away as the _Overheat_ attack struck them. The two remaining grunts looked at each other nervously, then at the glaring Pokémon that remained. Gabite, Charmeleon, and the little Treecko were still going strong, whilst they had nothing left.

"Let's get out of here!" One of them yelled, and took off running toward one of the still intact helicopters, followed closely by his comrade.

Max smiled at the retreating figures, then at Charmeleon, "Way to go, partner." Charmeleon smiled and crossed her arms, then did something that was vaguely familiar. She spat out a small gout of fire on the ground, much like her father before her did.

(*)

As the battles raged below, the aerial combatants were doing more than their share. With Hydreigon in the lead, the Dragons of the island laid waster to many of the fleets helicopters. The black Rayquaza, please at so much destruction, followed their lead. It brought its jaws smashing down on any machine that dared to get too close to it.

But its main concern was the large carriers that now held hostage its mate and young one. They were getting further and further away from it. Four of the flying machines were now towing them away from it!

On his chopper, Archie smiled in glee as he saw the black monster approaching the carriers. "Get ready to fire the ice cannons to weaken it."

"Aye, sir," said the pilot, "And the ground troops?"

"Full retreat."

"Sir!"

The giant Pokémon grew closer to them, firing off a massive Dragon Pulse toward them. Archie laughed as the attack shook the helicopter, "Open fire!"

(*)

Hydreigon crashed through another helicopter and sent it spiraling to the ground, a pleased snarl on its face. Then it looked toward the ground and saw the boy that had freed it. He was directing his Pokémon in attacking the remaining ground forces which were still fleeing from the might of his team. He looked again and saw that the little yellow-haired female was also fighting with a smaller Dragon-type.

The old man that had hit it with an Ice Beam was faring the best out of all of them. His three Psychic-types were causing havoc with the remaining grunts that still fought along with the other Dragon-types that were land bound.

Hydreigon smiled from its middle head with sheer happiness. Team Rocket was being beaten! Hydreigon flew down toward the boy to show gratitude...

Then it was distracted by a loud explosion. The Dragon spun around and saw that the black Rayquaza was attacking in full force now, firing attacks in all directions and annihilating a great number of helicopters, pilots and all.

The main carrier that had been the one that let out the Circle Rings was firing shots at the legend. One of the shots struck the beast, causing a small block of ice to form on its body. Rayquaza roared in anger and pain from the attack, and charged at the large carrier, only to be blasted yet again.

"Keep firing," Archie yelled, "We're weakening it!"

"Yes, sir," the pilot said.

"We're almost there! With this one, we'll rule over everything!" Archie crowed as another ice bullet hit the Dragon.

Hydreigon saw that the large Dragon was tiring from the attacks, and thought about helping it, but it would need help. Human help.

It rolled into a steep dive and shot toward the ground.

"Alright," Archie grinned madly, "send out seven through nine. It's time for us to wrap this up!"

(*)

Max was sitting on the ground after a long battle that he'd finally gotten out of the way. Both he and his Pokémon were finally exhausted from fighting. Beside him sat Kiiro and her new Dratini. They too were wiped out, the little serpent-like Dragon only just having recovered from a beating via potions and Oran berries.

"They're leaving," Kiiro panted, seeing both the ground troops and the choppers leaving.

Max looked up and nodded, "They got what they came for, too." He pointed to the two large bodies under four of the helicopters. It riled him that he couldn't do anything about it.

Just then, the Hydreigon he'd set free landed heavily in front of him, growling. Kiiro shrieked in surprise, but was even more so when the Dragon reached out and picked Max up and placed him on its back!

"What the-"

Max never got the chance to finish as Hydreigon took off once more...right toward the main carrier!

"I take it this means you want to help Rayquaza?" Max shouted.

"Hydrei," the Dragon growled, giving a nod of its head.

"Alright then, get me inside that thing!" Max smiled. Hydreigon gave a roar and sped toward the helicopter, all the while avoiding others that were engaged in battle with the other Dragons.

Many were badly damaged and retreating, but others weren't so lucky. He watched as a Salamence slammed into one to rip the pilot right out and carry him of to Arceus knows where. Thinking on it, Max really didn't want to know.

"Sir, we have a Hydreigon heading straight for us!" The pilot yelled.

"I don't care!" Archie yelled, not taking his eyes off of his prize. The giant Rayquaza was now trapped in the rings just like the other two had been, but it was resisting more than they had, "Increase the voltage to maximum!"

Outside, Max wanted to let go of Hydreigon and cover his ears against the aweful screams of the Rayquaza, but he dared not let go for fear of falling. The poor Pokémon was trapped and being shocked nearly to death by the rings that had snapped around its massive body.

Max gritted his teeth, "Use Dragon Pulse and get us right in there!"

"Hydreigon!" Hydreigon roared and unleashed the requested attack.

"Sir, get down!" The pilot dove for cover as the attack made contact, blowing the top off the chopper. The man scrambled back to his position to check the controls, "Everything's intact!"

"Good, now turn the chopper!" Archie growled, pulling out a pokeball, "I'll take care of that Hydreigon!"

Max watched in anger as two more helicopters latched on to the prone figure of the black Rayquaza, finally succumbing to the electrical attacks from the rings. Its golden eyes long closed now from the pain, Rayquaza was towed after the other two.

The main carrier turned to the side, revealing a bearded man with a black bandana with an emboldened red R on it. "Archie!" Max yelled, seeing the familiar face of the former Team Aqua leader.

Archie smiled down at him cruelly, "Well, well! If it isn't Max Maple! Last time I saw you, you were cowering in fear of Groudon and Kyogre!"

"Shut it!" Max yelled, "Hydreigon, use _Flamethrower_!"

"Not so fast," Archie sneered, calling out a small black Pokémon with a pink frill on its head, "Weavile, use _Ice Beam,_ then use _Focus Blast_!"

"Dammit!" Max yelped, causing Hydreigon to jump, "Hydreigon dodge it!"

"Too late!" Archie laughed. Weavile unleashed its first attack, firing the blue bolt like attack. Hydreigon managed to dodge a direct hit, but the attack clipped it wing, freezing it. Max's stomach lurched as Hydreigon lurched to the side as it tried to stay aloft with just three of its wings, hanging on for dear life. Then he saw the second attack coming.

(*)

From the ground Kurt was watching in horror as Max and the Hydreigon were caught in a massive explosion. "Slowking, kick up some of the sand with _Psychic_, and form a slide for them!"

"Slow," Slowking's eyes glowed blue as the sand started to bend to its will. Slowbor decided to join it, sculpting the sand faster.

"Alright, Slowpoke, you use your _Psychic_ to slow their fall!" Kurt ordered.

"Slow," said the Dopey Pokémon, her eyes glowing blue as the same aura appeared around the falling figures, but they still were slowing down enough!

Hydreigon was badly hurt from the Focus Blast. And its wings were still frozen by the Ice-type attack. The boy had been knocked unconscious by the blast from the second attack. He wouldn't survive the fall!

Hydreigon angled itself toward the boy, and wrapped its wings around him in a protective cage while it tried to re-angle itself toward the giant sand slide the two Psychic-types were making.

Kiiro watched axiously as the two of them began to slide down. Hydreigon tumbled down the slide with Max confined in its wings. Then it suddenly tumbled over the side a smashed straight to the ground.

(*)

Archie chuckled, seeing that his work was done. "We're heading back to headquarters. Also, inform Maxie that we've gotten our hands on the desire Pokémon. We need to find out where Groudon and Kyogre have hidden themselves."

"Yes, sir," the pilot said, "heading back to HQ."

Archie smiled, "Too bad, little Max, I would have like to see what kind of challenge you would have been if you'd been a little more experienced."

(*)

Max opened his eyes and blinked against the bright sun, then a shadow passed over him, and he saw Kiiro's face looking down at him. "Max! You're alright!"

"You bet." He smiled, which quickly died on his lips, "Where's Hydreigon?"

"Oh...she's...she's over there," she motion to his left. Max turned his head and saw the large figure of the Dragon, sprawled out on the next to him.

"She, huh?" Max said, "How is she?"

"Not good," Kiiro said sadly, "The professor's been working on her for a good hour now, but she's too badly hurt for normal medicine. And she tries to attack us when we try to put her in a pokeball."

Max grimaced, "I don't blame her." Then he staggered to his feet with her help. He smiled at her, remembering that he'd done the same thing for her back at Mt. Moon.

Kiiro smiled back. "Kinda brings back memories, huh?"

"Yep." He said, then reached over and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

Kurt saw it and smiled at them, not saying anything to ruin their moment. But the sight of Hydreigon was enough to do that. The poor beast was battered and blood from both the attacks launched by Weavile, and the slide down all of that sand.

"Dammit," Max growled, seeing her like that, "Hydreigon, can you hear me?"

"Hy," said the Pokémon weakly, opening her main set of eyes just enough to see him. Max smiled, "You really saved me back there, thank you." Something akin to a smile appeared on her face as she gazed up at the trainer tiredly, "Listen, I know you're happy to be free again, but we need to get you some better help than what we can give you here." Hydreigon continued to look up at him as he knelt next to her.

He reached into his pocket, and produced his one pokeball that could easily contain the pseudo legendary Pokémon, the Krono Ball. "But if you allow me to capture you, I promise that I'll be a better trainer to you than what Team Rocket did to you, and I could use your help in taking them down, too." Max said, "Well? What do you say?" He said, placing the ball next to the poor beast.

Kiiro found herslef holding her breath, and praying to Arceus that Hydreigon would say yes.

Hydreigon looked at the beautiful black pokeball, almost like it was a star come down to earth, and then looked back up at the young trainer. Yes, she knew that he would be a good trainer to her. Kind, caring, everything she'd never had since she'd been captured as a Deino.

She reached out and tapped her nose against the ball. In a bright flash she was gone, and the Krono Ball never even shook as she allowed herself to be caught.

Max smiled, and picked up the ball, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

_**Failure. With the capture of the three Rayquaza, Team Rocket has what it needs. As the former leader of Team Aqua, Archie has revealed his intentions for the unfortunate Dragon Pokémon to draw out two other legendary Pokémon. But will Max be able to stop them in time, or will Groudon and Kyogre rise once more to wreak havoc?**_

_**Next Time: Champion's Challenge**_


	11. Champion's Challenge

_**We're doing a little time skip here since this is going to be the restart point for the Gym Battles. Not gonna say much about this chapter since I wanna surprise everyone. **_

_**11: Champion's Challenge**_

* * *

Ash sat outside his cabin just watching the clouds roll by for once. Normally his day consisted of non-stop training, but the day was far too nice for his home to just keep training and not relax.

Pikachu sat curled up in his lap, fast asleep. He couldn't help smiling, something he did very little of nowadays. It really was peaceful here. No big city noise, no polluted air. Nothing but peace...and loneliness.

Ash groaned, "No again!" This unsettled Pikachu, and alerted his faithful Lucario, who was, as always, leaning against a tree not too far from him.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.

"No, buddy, I'm fine." Ash told him, stroking his fur.

"I beg your pardon, Master, but you are not fine." Lucario said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Master'?" Ash asked, irritably.

"Until you get used to it," Lucario said without missing a beat, "At which point you will finally stop telling me to stop."

Ash chuckled, "Since when did you get a sense of humor?"

"Pika!"

"What?" Ash looked down and saw Pikachu pointing toward the sky. Ash followed his paw and noticed that his Pidgeot was coming in. "Looks like the mail's here." He smiled as Pidgeot angled himself towards the ground and dove. The large bird pulled up at the last second and landed neatly on his feet, looking proud as ever. "Nice one, pal." Ash said, and relieved Pidgeot of his bag.

"Anything of interest?" Lucario asked, not really caring. The only thing her found interesting was the prospect of leaving the area to see the world after their battle was done. But as Ash pawed through the bag, he saw his master's face turn stone-hard. Ash pulled out an envelope with a Moltres wax seal on the back. Lucario's ears shot right up. He knew what that was.

"Tell Charizard and Garchomp that I need them," Ash said, as he read the letter, "My position as the Unova League Champion has been challenged!"

* * *

_Three days after Ash's letter..._

Max sat in bed at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center gazing down at his new badge. Misty had come back, and just in time, too. Max had been terrified to face the red-head at first, but it had been a good battle. Pikachu had done really well up until Misty's Gyarados had come out. Then it had come down to Beldum and Treecko to win the battle. Beldum had lost within moments after Gyarados had used it's Flamethrower, and Treecko had nearly suffered the same defeat, except they'd pulled off something had once seen Ash and Dawn do, and had Treecko swallow his Energy Ball.

Doing that had allowed him to boost his energy and form a super Solar Beam in record time. Arielle and Kiiro had been thrilled when Gyarados had stayed down. misty herself was impressed. But when Max had asked her about Ash, sadly, she didn't know where he was. But in the past week since they'd returned to the mainland for his recovery, Max still felt a great deal of guilt over what had happened to the three legendary Dragons. And Hydreigon. The pseudo legendary was still in recovery, and would be for a long time.

"_Why the long face, Boss?"_ Dexter asked, "_Thinking about the island again?_"

"How'd you guess?" Max asked, taking out the little machine, "Watching my depression levels again?"

"_That's my job,"_ Dexter piped, "_But come on, that was a cheap shot from Weavile, no one could have taken that."_

"That doesn't make any easier, Dex," Max said, "I can't imagine what's being done to those three Pokémon."

_"At least a lot of Team Rocket members went to jail over this."_ Dexter said. It was true, after the battle, most of the grunts had been rounded up when little Arielle had called the police when Kurt left. Even Dundee had been taken in. The cruel trainer had put up one hell of a fight, and had to be wrapped up in a straight jacket before he was taken away.

"Guess you're right," Max said, smiling.

"_I'm a miniature computer,_" Dexter snickered, "_You bet I'm right_!" That caused Max to laugh out loud just as Pikachu, Lily and Kiiro burst into the room. "Max! Ash is on TV!"

Max dropped his Pokedex. "_Ow!"_

* * *

_**Pallet Town-Ketchum Residence** _

There was a crash of breaking glass that startled Mr. Mime from his yard work. The colorful Pokémon ran back inside to see his trainer staring blankly at the television with shattered vase of flowers at her feet. There were tears in the woman's eyes as a small smile spread across her face. "My boy," she breathed out, "My baby boy!"

* * *

_**Petalburgh Gym** _

A tall woman stood outside watch her Pokémon spar with each other, watching a tall bipedal bird-like Pokémon the most because he had a tendency to over do things, much like his trainer. Lately, they'd all taken to sparing to keep themselves in shape. No one wanted to challenge the _Princess of Hoenn_ for her gym badge unless they were high level trainers.

"May," Norman said, coming up behind his oldest, "Why don't you call it quits. It's getting kinda late."

"Sure," May said, "I haven't even seen any challengers today." She called out to her Pokémon to go rest up in the green house while she and her father headed for the main residence. As they entered the house, May's mother, Caroline, came rushing out of the living room.

"Oh, May, thank goodness!" Caroline gushed.

"Mom, what's the matter?" May asked.

"It's Ash Ketchum!" She yelped, catching her daughter's full attention, "He's about to battle for the Unova championship right now!" May's eyes widened, then she found herself rushing to the TV. The picture showed a man with a wild mane of black hair and a pair of amber-colored eyes she's know anywhere.

"Ash..."

* * *

_**Unova League Stadium**_

Ash felt like he'd just grown another head. Mr. Goodshow had just announced his name, and the crowd had nearly blown his ears off, and he wasn't even in the arena yet!

"Getting cold feet, Master?" Lucario asked. "Pika." Pikachu said, his ears drooping.

"Return," Ash growled, and put the Aura Pokémon back in his ball. _Wonder who I'm battling,_ he asked himself. _Ah, well, I''ll find out soon enough_.

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer said, "The battle between the champion, Ash Ketchum and the challenger is about to begin. Trainers will please step onto the field."

"That's our cue," Ash said, pulling his wide-rimmed hat over his face while Pikachu hopped to his shoulder, "Four years, and now I get challenged. What next?" He made his way out onto the field. His blue cloak fluttered slightly as a breeze blew his way.

"Wow," said familiar voice, "You've grown up. I guess I can't call you a little kid anymore." Ash's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. On the opposite side of the field was a dark-skinned young woman with hair more wild than his own that was tied up, and made to look like horns.

"Iris?" Ash called out.

"Glad you remember me," she said, "It has been four years after all."

"I thought you were the Opelucid Gym leader now?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow. She no longer wore the same clothes. Instead she wore a pink gown, and a gold and green tiara. "And I never figured you'd dress like Fantina." Ash muttered.

"Hey!" Iris yelled, "This is all the rage! Look at you! What are you supposed to be?"

"An Aura Guardian," Ash growled, defending his look. He thought he looked pretty good himself. The longer hair made him look more mature, and mysterious. Plus he was supposed to wear it.

"Trainers," the ref yelled, "are you ready?"

"Ready," Ash said.

"Let's do it!" Iris yelled.

"Then let the three on three championship match begin!"

"Haxorus, take him down!" Iris yelled, and her pokeball opened to reveal that her old friend had grown a fair bit. Ash smiled, it wasn't the little Axew he once teased about his Dragon Rage. Which is why, Ash thought as he reached for a pokeball, I can't hold back!

"Garchomp!" Ash called out for his Land Shark Pokemon as the ball sprang open. The large pseudo legendary roared as he was freed...and promptly charged his trainer! _"Ack_! No biting!" Ash yelled as Garchomp showed his affection and Pikachu dove for cover.

"Aw!" Iris gushed, "He's so _cute_!"

"Say that when he takes a bite out of _your_ head!" Ash roared, "Garchomp get off, we have a battle, a battle!" That got the Dragon's attention, and he finally hopped off his trainer.

"Enough of the comedy skit," Iris yelled, "Haxorus, _Dual Chop_!" Haxorus lunged, both its blades glowing red.

"Stop it!" Ash yelled.

Garchomp braced himself for the impact, using his claws to stop Haxorus. Haxorus pushed against the pseudo legend with all his might, but the larger Dragon wouldn't budge. Iris growled, "Push it back with _Dragon Rage_!"

"Get back!" Ash yelled. Haxorus's stomach glowed blue as Garchomp fled, and shot a blue bolt of energy out of his mouth. "Shield with _Giga Impact_!"

Garchomp shrouded himself in a globe of purple energy just as the Dragon Rage hit. The blue stream shot in all directions as Garchomp's shield did it's job, and he stood unscathed. "Now attack!" Ash called.

"Fight back with _Giga Impact!_" Iris yelled, and Haxorus shot forward cloaked in the same energy. Both Dragons collided in a massive explosion of power. Before the smoke cleared, both Dragons leapt out of the blast zone, landing heavily in front of their trainers. Neither Pokémon looked ready to give in. Ash smiled, _when was the last time I had a battle like this_?

"Alright, Garchomp, the kid gloves are off," Ash told his Pokémon, who gave him a draconian grin, "Charged _Draco Meteor_!"

Across the field Iris looked confused, but the attack she knew was going to be trouble. "Get ready, Haxorus!" Garchomp dug all four limbs into the ground and opened his mouth. A high-pitched keening came from deep inside him as the attack formed. Iris looked scared for a moment. She'd seen Draco Meteor before, but this was nothing like that. "Haxorus, fire a_ Hyber Beam_ to push it back!"

"Not good enough," Ash muttered, "Fire!" Garchomp's attack was unleashed as a powerful beam instead of the ball that was shot into the air. Haxorus unleashed a deep red beam as the two attacks met. For a moment, both were even. The light from the connection was blinding to all in the stadium. Except one. "Full power, Garchomp," Ash said. Garchomp powered in the power, losing slight ground as the force pushed him back. But Haxorus couldn't match the power. His Hyper Beam was pushed back.

Haxorus made the mistake of trying to power up his attack, causing a fiery explosion, engulfing both Pokémon. Iris yelped and covered her face as the force of the blast reached her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"_Dragon Claw_!" She heard Ash shout, causing her to look up sharply. A moment later her Haxorus came flying out of the blast zone with Garchomp right on top of him.

"No!" Iris cried as poor Haxorus slammed into the wall behind her. The Dragon slid to the ground in a dead faint.

"Haxorus is unable to battle," the ref yelled, "The winner is Garchomp!"

Iris recalled her fallen friend, "Not bad, Ash."

"Not bad yourself," Ash said, recalling his own Pokémon, "You've really made Haxorus into a strong Pokémon."

"Thanks, but sadly he's not my strongest Pokémon," Iris produced a new pokeball, "Dragonite, come on out!" She tossed her ball onto the field, opening to reveal a towering yellow Dragon with small wings and a single horn on his head. The powerful Dragon looked across the field with a glare. Ash smiled, seeing that the Pokémon hadn't changed at all.

"Well, I only have one Pokémon that could put him in his place," Ash said, and reached for his trump card, "Charizard, I choose you!" Unlike Garchomp, Charizard released a massive stream of flames as he appeared from his ball. As far as size went, both Pokémon were equal, but Dragonite actually cringed at the glare from the pseudo Dragon. The last time they had battled, Dragonite had been his equal, but he could tell that his one time equal was now on a whole new level.

"_Flamethrower_!" Both trainers called out. Both Pokémon didn't hesitate in attacking. Charizard's flame came out almost the same shade as his Overheat, the blazing red and white flames meeting Dragonite's red and orange flames, and igniting the field. Pikachu wisely hid behind his trainer as the flames heated up the field.

The roar of the flames and haze of the heat made it almost impossible for anyone to watch the battle. Each Pokémon was surrounded by flames, but neither side was taking any damage. "Break off and fly," Ash commanded.

"Follow it!" Iris yelled. With one beat of their wings, both Charizard and Dragonite ascended. "Use _Dragon Rush_!" Dragonite roared and became enveloped in a massive blue aura that took the shape of a Dragon in flight as he charged toward his opponent.

"Send it to the ground with _Overheat_!" Ash yelled, and Charizard wheeled in the air and dove toward Dragonite. The flames building in his chest shot out in a massive stream of gold and white. The devastating Fire-type attack collided with Dragonite. Protected by _Dragon Rush_, the Dragon tried to push through the flames in an attempt to reach Charizard. The heat, however, was too much. Dragonite faltered in his charge, and the flames overtook him. The energy from _Dragon Rush_ combined with _Overheat_ and exploded around both Pokémon, blowing Charizard back through the air, while Dragonite, in the center of the explosion, was sent spiraling to the ground.

"Follow him," Ash yelled, and Charizard dove after the falling Dragon. Iris watched as her Pokémon fell, hoping he would pull out of the dive in time.

"Come on, Dragonite!" Iris yelled, "Pull yourself together!" Hearing his trainer's voice snapped Dragonite out of his daze, and the large Pokémon righted himself in the air and sped up at Charizard. "Good, now use _Thunderpunch_!"

_"Dragon Claw_!" Ash yelled. While Dragonite's fist sparked with electricity, Charizard's claws elongated and turned red. The two titans barreled toward each other. Dragonite tried to land the first strike, and flung his fist at Charizard, but Charizard ducked at the last moment and went under Dragonite's arm and slashed him with his claws with the powerful attack.

Dragonite was sent flying away from the pseudo Dragon in a wide arch and crashed into the ground. "Dragonite!" Iris cried, rushing to her fallen Pokémon. The ref raised his flag, "Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard!"

Iris looked over at Ash as his Charizard landed beside him. There was nothing she could do against that kind of power. She sighed and gave a little smile, "I forfeit the match."

(*)

After the match, Ash hurried out of the stadium, hoping to avoid the press. Though that didn't stop him from being followed.

"Ash, wait!" Iris yelled, running after him. Ash turned, then smiled a ghost of a smile.

"Hey, Iris," he raised his hand in greeting, but instead of returning the gesture, the purple-haired girl flung herself at him in a tight hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. "Whoa!"

"That's all you've got to say?" Iris sniffed, and Ash realized she was crying, "After four years? Ash, you utter moron!"

"Hey, take it easy, Iris." Ash chuckled, stroking her back in a comforting gesture, "It's not like I came back from the dead."

Iris drew back and punched his shoulder, "You might as well have! We've all been worried sick about you! When you didn't show up for the party in Pallet Town and left that note for us, we thought you'd left because of us!"

"Aw, Iris, I'd never do that!" Ash said, with a frown, "You guys have been the best friends I could ask for! Why would I leave because of you?"

"Then why did you leave?" She asked, "There were two people at that party that really wanted to see you, too. A girl and her little brother, and the girl was in tears!"

"That'd be May," Ash sighed, guiltily, "And her little brother, Max. I got a letter from him not too long ago."

"That girl loved you, you know?" Iris said, shocking Ash, "What? You really didn't know? _Arceus_, you really are a kid!"

"Come on," Ash said, "It's been four years, and you still call me a kid? Look at me!"

Iris did, and she could see that Ash had grown. He was much taller now, and his hair was longer, and tied back into a pony tail. His eyes still held the gentleness she knew from four years ago. But he was broader, he was toned and from what she could tell when she'd hugged him, he was as hard as a rock.

"You may have grown some," Iris said appreciatively, "But the way you've worried us all? That was just plain childish!"

"I didn't have much choice," Ash muttered.

"And what does that mean?" She placed her hands on her hips, "You're a champion. The most powerful trainer in this region, and you say you didn't have a choice but to disappear? What the hell?"

"I had to train!" Ash blustered.

"So did I, and I'm now a full-fledged Dragonmaster!" Iris yelled, "What's your excuse?"

"I lost!" Ash yelled. This shocked Iris. If Ash had lost, then that meant he was no longer the champion.

"Who...?"

"Not a 'who' Iris, a 'what'." Ash sighed, "On my way back, I was attacked by a Pokémon so powerful and so aggressive, I nearly got myself and Pikachu killed." His little friend nodded from his perch.

"What Pokémon was it?" Iris asked.

"A legendary," Ash breathed, "It just attacked us out of nowhere. I didn't know what to do. But it was so dangerous, I decided to try and catch the Pokémon in case it tried to attack someone else. It's _way_ too dangerous to be left alone."

"Ash," Iris said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "You can't face something like that on your own."

"I can, but I'm not alone, Iris, I never am." Ash smiled, then reached up to stroke Pikachu's fur, "I have my Pokémon. And I have a feeling that I'll be having company soon."

"Company?" Iris asked.

"It's not important," Ash said, "But I won't be gone much longer. By the time the Indigo League comes to an end, that Pokémon will come back, and I have the means to catch it this time. When it's done, I'm going home."

* * *

_**With Ash returning to his secluded training, the question remains in the air, What Pokémon is it that Ash is dead-set on catching? And with Max shocked at his sudden appearance, and his second badge in hand, what will be his next move?**_

_**Next Time: Surge of Power**_


	12. Surge of Power pt 1 Resolve

_**Max is stunned to see his long time friend and mentor's return. Seeing his strength in battle, he wonders if he has what it takes to battle him. One thing is clear in his mind, HE MUST GET STRONGER!**_

_**12: Surge of Power pt. 1 Resolve**_

* * *

Max's mind was in a whirlwind after watching the match between Ash and Iris. For four years he'd hoped he'd come back, and he had, with a vengeance! He'd never seen a trainer, champion or otherwise, at his level of strength.

Kiiro and Arielle sat beside him in concern. Pikachu and Lily were both looking up at him with worry in their little eyes, but Pikachu soon started smiling.

"Pika Pikachu!" Said the little mouse, his cheeks sparking dangerously. Max jolted out of his thoughts and smiled down at his partner, "Yeah, buddy, you're right!"

"Wha'd he say?" Arielle asked.

"That we've got to get stronger," Max said, rising and heading to retrieve his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. "We've still got six Gyms to go, and I am not missing the chance to face him!"

The two girls got up and followed him, "So what's the next Gym?"

"Dexter?" Max asked.

"_Say no more, Boss,"_ Dexter beeped, "_The next Gym is in Vermilion City, and the Gym Leader uses...Um can we skip this one?"_

"What's wrong?" Arielle asked the little machine.

"Um," Kiiro hummed, "I think that Gym uses Electric-types for the Thunder Badge."

_"Don't make me go in there!"_ Dexter wailed, _"I can't stand Electric Pokemon!"_

"Chu!" Lily huffed.

"Pika!" Pikachu crossed his arms while tapping his foot in agitation.

Max smiled nervously, "Come on you two, you can't really blame him, right?"

"He's right," Kiiro said, looking down at the two Pokemon, "He wouldn't be so scared if you hadn't shocked him in the first place."

"Pipikachu." Pikachu said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, let's go find Kurt," Max said, "We can't leave him behind."

(*)

"What d'ya mean you're not coming?!" The children shouted.

Kurt rubbed his ears, "Just what I said, I'm heading to Pallet Town to do research at Sam's lab." Max still found it hard to hear him call Professor Oak "Sam".

"But I wanna stay with Uncle Max!" Arielle wailed.

"I didn't say you couldn't now, did I?" Kurt asked, smiling down at her, "I think it's wonderful that you've made some friends, and even caught some Pokemon, but I'll be too busy with the new Apricorns I'm researching, and if you two don't mind," he looked at Max and Kiiro, "I'd like to leave her in your care."

"W-well I don't mind, but why did you decide to stop traveling?" Kiiro asked, blushing a little.

"To tell the truth," he reached into his pocket, and produced an apricorn, "It's this." The apricorn shimmered in the light, giving it the appearance of a crystal, "This one apricorn won't take to the others I try to combine it with. And Pallet Town is the only place in Kanto that can grow this one. I plan to cultivate as many as possible before experimenting again."

"What kind of potential do you think it has?" Max asked in wonder.

"If I had to guess, once I've made a large enough crop, I think it could produce something even greater than the Krono Ball." Kurt smiled, shocking the boy, "And I can't think of two better people to test it out once it's complete."

"You mean us?" Kiiro cried.

"Of course!" Kurt laughed, "I haven't met a pair like you since Ash helped me out years ago!"

"It'd be great if you'd let us test it out," Max said honestly, "But we're gonna miss you, Kurt."

"Yeah, me, too." He reached out and ruffled Max's hair, "You've kinda grown on me like a grandson, and a granddaughter," he reached out and hugged Kiiro, and Arielle, "Just look after Arielle for me?"

"You can count on us," Kiiro said, smiling.

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to her." Max said.

"I'm a big girl!" Arielle huffed, "I can take care of myself!"

"Really?" Max smirked, "Then since you're a big girl, you won't mind if Kiiro brings out her Larvesta?"

"No! Don't!" Max laughed as the girl went and hid behind Kiiro.

(*)

After saying their good-byes to Kurt, Max, Kiiro and Arielle set out toward Vermilion City at a slow pace. The day was a warm and sunny one, and Pikachu and Lily were loving it. And so was their new companion. Arielle hadn't traveled much at all, being so young, and every new sight seemed to excite her. Route Six was full of Pokemon and trainers as well.

All around battles could be seen and Arielle looked a little jealous. Max could understand. His Gym Battles were one thing, but these battles were just for fun, and for the sake of training. Then an idea struck him. "Arielle, do you want to help me train?"

"What?" Kiiro squeaked.

"Really?" Arielle asked, and Max nodded, "Yay!"

"Max are you sure about this?" Kiiro asked, "I mean she's barely just gotten her Pokemon under control!"

"She'll need to learn this anyway, and her Pokemon will respect her more if they learn to battle beside her from an early age." Max explained, then, whispering so the girl couldn't hear them, "Besides, she looks like she really wants to join in on the battles."

"Oh!" Kiiro smiled, "I see your point, then. Just don't go overboard."

"I won't be too hard on her," he huffed, placing his hands on his hips. Kiiro just rolled her eyes and strolled over to him to gently poke him the ribs. Max winced.

"That's what I mean, Mister Tough Guy," she said, "You still haven't recovered yet, and I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Aw," Max grinned, "You're worried?"

Kiiro blushed, but didn't look away, "Damn right I am!"

"Max!" Arielle yelled, "I'm ready now!" She was standing further down the road with one of her pokeballs raised above her head.

"Coming!" Max shouted, he jogged down the road toward her. "This'll be one on one, Ari."

"Okay!" She cried happily, "Let's go Piplup!" She tossed her Lure Ball, calling out her little penguin.

"Piplup, huh?" Max smiled, "Cute Pokemon for a cute kid," Arielle giggled, "Okay, let's go Beldum!" His shiny Steel-type flashed onto the field, its one red eye focusing on Piplup. "Beldum, take it easy on her, it's her first battle." Max told the Pokemon.

"Bel."

"Ladies first!" Arielle shouted, jumping up and down, "Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Using his beak, Piplup summoned a massive vortex of water infused with his energy and hurled it at Beldum.

"Nice," Max smiled, "Beldum, dodge and use Takedown!" Beldum shot to the side as the vortex struck the ground, and hurled itself at Piplup.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Arielle yelled, smiling as well. Then Piplup shot out a stream of bubbles that hit Beldum dead on. Max smirked, _she's pretty good_.

"Alright, wrap it up, Beldum!" Max shouted. Beldum opened its eye wide and shot right out of the bubble cloud like a bullet and rammed right into Piplup. Arielle looked stunned, then worried as Piplup was sent rolling to the ground, his little eyes spinning.

"Not bad, Ari." Max said, recalling Beldum, "You're already getting the hang of your Pokemon."

Arielle did likewise with Piplup. "Thanks, but we'll get better!"

Kiiro smiled after watching the battle. She was about to go congratulate them until she heard someone clapping. She looked over toward one of the grassy parts of the field to see a young woman walk out. She was kind of short and wore a flannel shirt and jeans with long dark hair and eyes to match. On her belt were six pokeballs; a trainer.

"That was pretty good," she said, looking at Max, "You're no rookie."

"Actually," Max said, scratching the back of his head, "I am. I only have two badges."

"Well, that's still good, since I just got my third." She said, holding up a badge case, and opening it to reveal the Boulder, Cascade, and Thunder badges. "How about a battle? That Beldum couldn't have been your best?"

"Sure," Max said, "It'll give Ari a better idea about battles. My name's Max." He held out his hand.

"The name's Alisha," she said, accepting the proffered hand, "Does three on three sound good?"

"Last one standing wins?" Max asked.

"You got it," she smiled.

"Cool, hey, Kiiro?" Max shouted, "You mind being the ref?"

"Nope," she ran over to them, their two Pikachu following.

Both took their places on the road with Alisha holding up a battered looking pokeball. "Let's get things started, shall we?" She threw the ball high, "Leafeon, let's go!"

Max smiled upon seeing the evolved form of Eevee, "Nice choice," he pulled out his own ball, "Let's see what you can do against this. Charmeleon, come on out!" His loyal Fire-type flashed to the field, spitting a small gout of flame on the ground as she did.

"Iron Tail!" She shouted.

"Defend with Dragon Tail!"

Charmeleon and Leafeon lept toward each other, their tails glowing brightly. Leafeon rolled mid-air and brought its tail over Charmeleon's head, but she spun around and whipped her tail toward the descending attack. The attacks collided in a small explosion, sending them both back, unharmed.

"Use Energy Ball!" Alisha shouted.

"Send it back with Dragon Claw!" Max ordered quickly. Charmeleon grinned as her claws grew and took on a now reddish glow, and hammered the oncoming attack. It flew right back at Leafeon.

"Dodge it, and use Leaf Blade," Alisha shouted.

"Flamethrower!" Max yelled.

Charmeleon opened her mouth and let out a powerful blast of flames as Leafeon lept out of the way of the Energy Ball, and was engulfed in the flames. "Let up," Max told his Pokemon, and the flames stopped, revealing an injured Leafeon.

"Return," Alisha said, dejectedly, and replaced the recalled Pokemon on her belt, "You're really not bad, but we'll see how well you do against this one." She pulled out yet another battered pokeball. "Galceon, it's your turn!"

This time an icy blue fox landed in front of the Fire-type, looking much stronger than Leafeon. Max had a sinking feeling that this was her ace. "Don't give it a chance, Charmeleon. Use Overheat!"

"Water Pulse!"

"No!" Max yelped, but it was too late. The Water-type attack, a blue orb of energy not unlike an Aura Sphere, crashed into Charmeleon, sending out a wave of water around the unfortunate Fire-type. Charmeleon was swept off her feet by the attack and thrown to the ground, her flame burning dimly. "Charmeleon, return!" Max shouted, putting and end to the match.

"Nice move," Alisha said approvingly, "That Charmeleon didn't look like it could take much more."

"Thanks, but now I'll bring out my ace." He reached around for next Pokemon, "Kirlia, I choose you!" His little Psychic-type flashed to the field, doing a little pirouette in the process, bowing down his opponent.

"That's the ace?" Alisha smiled, "A rare find in Kanto, but I have my doubts."

Max smiled, "Never judge a Pokemon by how it looks."

"True," she smiled, "Glaceon, use Ice Beam!"

"Deflect it with Psychic!" Max shouted. Kirlia's eyes glowed blue as Glaceon launched its attack. The blue bolt seemed to come up against and invisible wall just before hitting. Alisha whistled in appreciation.

"Now use Psychic to plow it into the ground!" Max smirked. Kirlia's eyes grew brighter, and the same blue aura appeared around Glaceon as it was pushed down, but the little fox managed to stay on its feet! "What?" Max was shocked.

"Good, girl," Alisha smirked, "Now use Shadow Ball!" Faster than he could react, Glaceon fired three of the black spheres at Kirlia, who was still busy with his attack. Suddenly, Kirlia's body sparked with electricity and angry bolts of lightening shot out toward the oncoming attacks.

"_Check it out!"_ Dexter cried, his voice seeming to be nervous, "_That's a Charge Beam attack!_"

"But it looks like a Thunderbolt." Max said in wonder as three bolts struck the Shadow Ball attacks. Then the bolts collected and shot right toward Glaceon. Both the trainer and her Pokemon were so shocked by the display that neither one could react fast enough, and Glaceon was hit, dead on.

"_Kirlia was still using Psychic to manipulate the beam,_" Dexter explained, _"Sheesh, that is one powerful Pokemon!" _

"No kidding," he grinned.

Glaceon didn't look like it was going to be able to continue. The attack had been powerful. Alisha smiled and held out its pokeball, "You did good, so take a rest." The pokemon disappeared.

"That's two for me," Max said, "Still want to keep going?"

"You bet," she smiled, "I haven't this much fun since I took on Lt. Surge!" She pulled out another ball, this one looking worse than the other two. Max gulped. If this one looked as old as it did...

"Arcanine, give 'im hell!" The ball flew through the air, springing open to reveal a regal looking dog with beautiful thick fur covering it's body. It looked down at Kirlia with what looked like boredom. Power seemed to radiate off of the large Pokemon.

At the sidelines, Kiiro and Arielle looked worried. Arcanine's intimidation, that's what it was. It was so strong it even effected them!

"Let's get moving," Alisha said, "Use Flamethrower, full blast!" Opening it's mouth, Arcanine's fire burned hotter than Charmelon's Overheat attack as a stream of white-hot flames billowed out. Kirlia used his Reflect on instinct, but the barrier move did nothing to stop the flames as it shattered. Kirlia gave out a strangled cry as he was blown back by the heat of the flames, and thrown at his stunned trainer's feet.

Kiiro called out that Kirlia was unable to battle.

Recalling his fallen Pokemon, Max was thinking of forfeiting. There was no way that he could beat such a powerful Pokemon! Then one of his pokeballs on his belt started shaking violently, and out sprang Umbreon.

She looked up at Arcanine with anger in her crimson eyes, and her golden rings glowing. Dexter beeped, _"Not good. She's really pissed, Boss." _

Alisha smiled at the smaller Dark-type. "That's one powerful Umbreon you've got."

"She is," Max relented, "And it looks like this will be the tie breaker."

"We'll see," she said, smiling, "Arcanine, Giga Impact!"

Max cursed, "Use Quick Attack to dodge, and then use Faint Attack!" As Arcanine charged with the swirling purple sphere around it, Umbreon lept to the side, darting around the larger opponent, then disappeared. Arcanine stopped the charge in search of her, but then Umbreon came up from underneath the Legendary Pokemon, and slammed into its stomach. Arcanine grunted from the force of the attack, but seemed unfazed.

"Use Dark Pulse while its recovering!" Max yelled, and Umbreon, still beneath Arcanine, unleashed a barraged of Dark energy at the it, sending the the larger Pokemon sprawling. "Now use Giga Impact!" Like a bullet, Umbreon shot toward the downed Arcanine.

"Flamethrower!" Alisha yelled. The stream of flames blasted against Umbreon's shrouded form. But Umbreon was shielded by her energy, and powered on through the flames, ramming into Arcanine. The resulting explosion sent smoke billowing out in all directions.

Umbreon's red eyes and glowing gold rings could be seen shining through the smoke, standing proud. Arcanine, however, was not as visible. Max was holding his breath, hoping the battle was over. If Arcanine was still standing, he'd be in trouble.

Finally, the smoke cleared away from the small Dark-type, revealing her to be battered, but still able to fight. Then the dark silhouette of the larger Arcanine became visible, its eyes glowing golden. But then they closed, and the Pokemon toppled over out of the smoke.

"Yeah!" Max crowed, jumping up in joy. Umbreon gave a little shout of her own as Alisha recalled her last Pokemon, smiling.

"Nice battle," she said, holding out her hand once again, "The Gym Leader will have his hands full with you."

"Thanks," Max said, shaking her hand gratefully. "Did you have a tough time with him?"

"Just about lost." She told him, "That Raichu of his is crazy strong, but he's slow."

"Thanks for telling me that," he grinned, "I've got the perfect team for him."

"Raichu is one of his strongest," Alisha relented, "But you need to watch out for his Electivire. That thing nearly took down my Arcanine, and he was in worse shape than he is right now."

"I'll manage," Max said, grinning as Kiiro and Arielle came to congratulate him, "There's someone I need to beat, and I have to get past Surge if I'm going to do it."

* * *

_**Short I know, but I wanted to break this up into two :D And Sorry about the long wait, I got a bit of writer's block :p Hopefully I'll be updating this story more often, along with my others (I have a lot :p) soon.**_

_**Next Time: Surge of Power pt.2 Thunder and Lightening**_


	13. Surge of Power pt 2 Thunder &Lightning

_**Well, ladies and gents I'm back, and I'm out for battle! Here we go folks, the battle you've been waiting for, Lt. Surge Vs. Max!**_

_**13: Surge of Power pt. 2 Thunder and Lightning** _

* * *

Max sat in the lobby of the Pokémon Center in Vermilion City with Kiiro, Ari and the two little Pikachu by his side. The thought of facing off against Lt. Surge was daunting. Like Misty, he pulled no punches even going so far as to use a fully evolved set against rookie trainers. All day he'd watched the challengers come and go from the center with injured Pokémon.

Alisha had assured him that he could win if he played it smart. From what he'd heard while at the center, Surge usually went for a one hit battle with his Raichu, but then if the Riachu went down, then things got hard. Electivire was his powerhouse, like a stone wall meant to stone a cannon ball. Hardly anything could get past it. And his Luxray was his last line of defense.

Fast and powerful.

"Dexter," Max said.

"_Yeah, Boss?_"

"Give me all the data you can on Surge."

(*)

Kiiro and Ari went out shopping for a while after Max started going over the information Dexter had started spouting. Nothing could get through to him after that. His face had gone cold and hard as he listened. Even Pikachu looked like he was listening. Lily had stayed behind to keep him company.

"Kiiro?" Ari asked, "You think he'll win?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "We'll just have hope for the best. Besides he has some powerful Pokémon at his side, so he won't go down without taking Surge down a peg or two."

"Yeah!" Ari grinned.

Kiiro smiled down at her. Max already had an advantage. His Gabite was part Ground-type, and was powerful. Then there was Kirlia, probably the strongest of his team besides Hydreigon. If only he could find a Dawn Stone.

"Hey, Kiiro," Ari said, holding something out to her, "Look at this! Isn't it pretty?"

Kiiro looked down again from her supplies and gasped, "Where did you find that!"

(*)

Back at the Pokémon Center, Max was just finishing up with the data Dexter had gathered for him. All in all, Surge's team was on par with a legendary Pokémon with just three of them. His Raichu alone was close to being as powerful as a young Raikou. Altogether, their power added up to almost being equal to Zekrom, the legendary Dragon of Unova!

"This is crazy," he muttered to the machine, "How does he get away with using such powerful Pokémon if he's one of the lower level Gyms?"

"_From what I can dredge up, he's aiming for the Elite Four of Kanto." _Dexter said, "_He's almost as experienced as Lance in that aspect." _

"Yeah, I can tell." Max said, leaning back in his chair, thinking, "I guess I should try and evolve some of my willing Pokémon?"

"_You've got Umbreon and Gabite,"_ he pointed out, _"They're as strong as his Raichu put together."_

"Yeah, but these will be one on one battles." Max sighed, looking over at the now sleeping form of his little friend, "And I can't evolve Pikachu against his will." When he'd put the question to the little Mouse, Pikachu had looked angry and sparked at him for even suggesting the evolution. So that was out. Which left Charmeleon, Kirlia, and Treecko. Out of those three, Charmeleon was the farthest from evolving again. Treecko was close after his battle with Misty in the second Gym, but not close enough to evolve mid-battle with Surge, and he wouldn't take the risk of letting him get hurt.

"_Kirlia would be willing if we had a Dawn Stone,_" Dexter put in, which was true. Thanks to the little machine's translating abilities, he'd found that his little friend wanted to become the Fighting-type Pokémon. But the problem was that he had no idea where to find a Dawn Stone. They were so rare that they were even sold in store because they were either used when they were mined or sold to people that wanted them for collections.

"Man, I have bad luck," Max sighed, sinking back into the couch, "But it won't stop me. Maybe Charmeleon can pull something off with a last ditch _Overheat_. Or Gabite with his _Earthquake_."

"_Thinking of double knockouts?" _Dexter asked, "_That might be a good strategy, but maybe you should save the powerhouses for last?_"

"That's what I was planning, but all my Pokémon are powerful," Max said, "they just might be powerful enough yet."

"_Well -_"

"Max!" Kiiro shouted, startling him out of his thoughts as she came running up to him with a smiling Ari bouncing behind her.

"Kiiro, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, not used to such behavior from his normally calm friend.

"Look what Ari found at the market!" She smiled, holding out her hand. Max looked at it. In her hand was a small greenish stone with a sunburst in the middle. A smile spread across the teen's face.

"Just wait til Nurse Joy is done with Kirlia!" Max grinned, "We'll mop the floor with that overgrown Slaking!"

(*)

_Vermilion City Gym, One hour later..._

Max stood outside the massive building, his nerves still making him hesitate. The Gym itself looked intimidating with an almost realistic black storm cloud and neon lightning bolts falling from it. (**_AN: Since Surge is such an intimidating Gym Leader, I thought I'd switch the Gym's look up a_ bit.**) On his shoulder, Pikachu patted him on the cheek with his paw. "Pika?"

max smiled and reached up to scratch his ears, "Don't worry, buddy, I'll be fine. And the next Gym will be all yours."

"Chu!" Pikachu squeaked happily.

"_Boss..." _Dexter whined, "_Pleas don't make me go in there._"

"Dexter, come on," Max sighed, "You know I need you with me."

"_I know, but couldn't Kiiro hold onto me?"_ The little machine asked, "_At least I wouldn't be in the line of fire!" _

"Sorry, Dex," Max said, "striding toward the door while the two girls behind him laughed at the complaining Pokedex.

"Oh, come on, Dexter," Kiiro giggled, "Surely you won't get zapped this time!"

"_I'm not so sure of that." _

Max grinned and pushed open the door, "Hello, I'm here to challenge the Gym!"

No sooner had he said that before a blast of electricity sped toward him. Max yelped and ducked just in time to avoid being hit. Then there was a booming laugh as the attacker stepped out. "Daw, did I scare ya, Baby Boy?"

Max growled as a mountain of a man dressed in camouflage and combat boots grinned down at him. "Is that how you always greet your challengers?" Max snapped, with Pikachu sparking angrily.

The man looked a little confused, "Dat you Ash?"

"Bah! Pikachu!" Max yelled, and Pikachu, all too willing, sent a blast of electricity right back at the Gym Leader. Surge didn't even flinch when the bolt hit him.

"Whew, nice charge on dat one," he said, rubbing his chest, "But I've had worse from my Raichu."

The young trainer ignored him, "My name is Max Maple, from Hoenn, and I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sure t'ing, c'mon in." Surge said flippantly, turning back into the Gym.

"What's up with that guy?" Ari asked.

"No idea," Kiiro said, just as confused, "Forrest and Misty weren't this crazy when he fought them."

"_I'd chock it up to the large size," _Dexter pipped up, _"He's probably immune to any electrical charge that doesn't come from a Pokémon on par with a Zapdos._"

"Talk about thick-skinned," Kiiro muttered.

"Chuu," Lily agreed.

(*)

"This will be a three on three battle between Lieutenant Surge, the Gym Leader, and the challenger, Max Maple." The referee said, "Neither side is allowed to switch Pokémon!"

"What?" Kiiro muttered from the stands, "But I thought the challenger was always allowed to switch?"

Ari didn't look happy at all with this, "He probably does it to put in an extra challenge."

"Trainers, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Max shouted.

"Bring it on, baby!" Surge yelled.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Raichu, it's party time!" Surge yelled, throwing his pokeball out to reveal the large Mouse Pokémon. Max marveled at the Pokemon's size. It was twice as big as a normal Raichu!

"Alright, then, Treecko let's go!" Max yelled, calling on his youngest Pokémon first. Much to Surge's amusement.

"Dawhahaha! What the hell is that?" He laughed, making the little green Pokémon angry, "You can't expect ta beat me with dat little pipsqueak!"

"Ash beat you with just his Pikachu!" Max shouted, shutting him up, "Now watch and see what this _pipsqueak_ can do! Treecko, _Quick Attack_!" And Treecko was off like a shot, becoming a blur of motion, showing off his speed.

"Heh," Surge smirked, "Dat worked on me once, but not this time. Raichu, use _Thunder Wave_ to stop it!" Raichu grinned maniacally as it's cheeks sparked and let out a wave of blue bolts around it, making the attack unavoidable. Treecko skidded as he tried to stop, but the attack struck the little Pokémon sending paralyzing waves through him.

But Max remained calm and smiled, "Use _Facade_!" Treecko grinned and lept toward Raichu again, his body glowing slightly as the attack struck home. Raichu cried out in pain as it was pushed back.

"What da?"

"Now jump and use _Seed Bomb_!" Max yelled, but Treecko didn't move. Max was horrified to see that his friend was paralyzed by the _Thunder Wave_.

"Nice try, kid," Surge grinned, "Raichu, _Thunder_!" Raichu hopped back to its feet, its cheeks sparking wildly, and unleashed a huge bolt toward Treecko.

"_Endure_, quick!" Max shouted desperately. Luckily Treecko was able to cross his arms and initiate the move as he glowed white for a moment until the attack hit. A pained yell came from the unfortunate Pokémon, but as the bolt let up, he was still standing. "Alright, now use _Endeavor_!" Max yelled. This time Treecko grinned and shot forward before Raichu could react his eye glowing ominously, as slammed into it. The energy he had charged forced itself out and into Raichu, causing a small blast as the two connected, also hurting the little Grass-type as well.

Both Pokémon were flung back on their backsides, neither one willing to rise.

"The match is a draw," the referee said, "Trainers, please chose your next Pokémon!"

"You gotta be kiddin'!" Surge growled, recalling his fallen Pokémon, "Dat was a cheap shot!"

"League rules allow such attacks," Max grinned, recalling the Grass-type," _Endeavor_ is a valid attack that doubles any damage taken, and forces it back at the opponent!"

"Ah, shaddup!" He reached for another pokeball, "Let's go, Electivire!"

The huge two-tailed Pokémon stomped the field as it was released, beating its chest and roaring.

Kiiro cringed as she could practically feel the malice coming off the Pokémon. She'd never truly feared Pokémon before, but this one frightened her. Even Ari shrank into her side as the Thunderbolt Pokémon glared at their friend.

Max began to sweat a little, "Dexter, any suggestions?"

"_Type advantage is your only chance with this one, Boss. You'll need to save your trump for last._" Dexter said, _"This thing is way more powerful than I thought! I can feel the pulse coming from him. It's messing with my circuits!" _

"Okay, then, type advantage it is," Max said, reaching for his newest team member. "Let's go, Gabite!"

"Gabite bite!" The Dragon-type snarled as he was let out. He snarled across at the new opponent, his pleasant demeanor gone in place for a fierce fighting machine.

"Now dat's more like it!" Surge laughed, "Electivire, _Hammer Arm_!" The large Pokemon's arm glowed with power as he rushed the young pseudo legend. Gabite stood his ground, bracing himself.

"Alright, stop him with _Earthquake_!" Max shouted, grinning. The grin was shared by Gabite as he surrounded himself in a red aura and stomped the ground, sending a massive tremor out, unbalancing his opponent.

"Now use _Dragon Rush_!" Gabite roared as he launched himself, his horns glowing blue, and spreading out into the shape of a winged Dragon as he barreled toward Electivire.

"_Focus Blas_t!" Surge yelled, as the Dragon-type closed in. Electivire formed a ball of blue-green energy in his paws and hurled it at Gabite.

"Dodge and keep going!" Max yelled, and Gabite managed to swerve around the attack and keep going in a bee-line for the stunned Pokémon.

"_Protect_!" Surge roared desperately. This shocked Max that he would get so worked up over the attack as Gabite bounced off the barrier. Sure the _Earthquake_ had probably done damage, but sure not enough too...

"That's it!" Max grinned, "His weakness is his defenses!"

"_What's that, Boss?" _Dexter asked.

"Heh, I figured it out. If you scanned that Electivire again, I bet you'd notice that he has a very poor defense." Max said, " Surge may have power, but as far as defense goes, he's weak! That's why Raichu went down so easy!"

"_You're right! I'm scanning him now, and I'm getting some terrible defensive abilities. He's a chump!" _

"Then let's take this chump down," Max grinned, "Gabite, use _Brick Break_!" Again Gabite darted in, his clawed arm raised above his head, and brought the attack crashing down just as Electivire's shield gave out, sending the heavy Pokémon rolling. "Follow that up with _Dragonbreath_!" Gabite roared as he unleashed the blue-flamed attack, engulfing Electivire and causing the Pokémon to cry out painfully.

"Enough of dis!" Surge roared, "Electivire, get up and _Dynamic Punch_!" Electivire shakily rose and rushed Gabite, who was panting from the quick combo he'd had to use, giving him little time to avoid the attack as Electivire plowed his fist into his stomach.

Gabite was sent rolling head-over-tail by the attack, but managed to roll back to his feet.

"Now finish dis with _Double-Edge_!" Surge yelled.

"Gabite, you use _Double-Edge_, too!" Max told his Pokémon. Gabite grinned, and rushed his opponent at the same moment he moved, and the two powerhouses collided in a massive tangle as their power exploded around them.

"Yeow!" Ari shrieked, "What happened?" The blast had nearly knocked the little girl out of her seat.

"I think this round just ended," Kiiro said nervously. "I never knew a Gym battle could be this brutal!"

"Max won, right?" Ari asked.

"We'll see."

Down on the field the smoke was beginning to clear, revealing a standing, battered, bruised, and weakened Gabite. Electivire was down on one knee, breathing hard as he struggled to stay up. Gabite glare at him, his fangs bared, daring the Thunderbolt Pokémon to stand.

He needn't have worried. Electivire promptly fell over as it tried to stand, and was out of the battle.

"Electivire is unable to battle, victory goes to the challenger and his Gabite!"

Gabite threw back his head roared loudly. "_Gabiiiiiite_!" But the strain of the battle was too much, and the young Dragon fell over backward as his victory came to an end.

The referee looked a little stunned, but not surprised. "Gabite is unfit for further battle and will be eliminated from the Gym battle. Trainers, please send out your final choices."

"Easy," Surge grinned, "You're about to lose, baby!" He reached around for his last pokeball. "Luxray, send dis kid packin'!"

_Luuuxraaaaay_!" The lion-like Pokémon roared as he appeared on the field. Max felt the power of _Intimidate_ coming from this Pokémon at full force, but he was confident that this one had just as weak a defense as the other two.

"To coin a phrase from my sister," Max grinned as he pulled out his trump card, "Gallade, take the stage!"

His newly evolved Pokémon flashed to the field, smiling happily, and took a fighting stance when he saw the Luxray. "Ga-lade!" He thrust out his arms, ready to fight.

"So, you _do_ got somethin' better than babies, huh?" Surge grinned, "Sorry, but dis is where you say bye-bye! Luxray, _Wild Charge_!"

"_Agility_!" Max grinned. As Luxray barreled toward the Blade Pokémon, Gallade became a blur around the field, moving faster than anything either trainer had ever seen.

"Keep after it!" Surge yelled angrily. The veiled Luxray growled and gave chase, determined to land a blow on the annoyance.

"Gallade, use_ Psycho Cut_!" Max yelled, and Gallade came to a sudden stop beside Luxray, his blade-like arm glowing purple, and sliced across the back. The Wild Charge cloak disappeared as soon as the attack hit, sending Luxray sprawling. Gallade jumped back to stand in front of Max, a pleased look on his face.

Surge sneer a grin. "You won't dodge this one. Luxray, use _Thunderbolt_!" Luxray jumped to its feet and immediately sent an arching bolt of electricity toward the Pokémon.

Kiiro was horrified, "That's cheating! Gallade can't move now because Max will get hit!"

"Ref!" Ari yelled indignantly, "Are you _blind_!"

"Gym Leader, call off your -"

"_Dodge_ _it_!" Everyone in the Gym was stunned as Max gave the order. Gallade, though he was reluctant, moved out of the line of fire.

"_Aw man, I knew it!"_ Dexter sighed before the bolt hit them. Max crossed his arms instinctively as the _Thunderbolt_ struck and, literally, shocked the hell out of him.

Max then fell to his knees as the charge stopped, panting for breath, and threw a grin toward the Gym Leader. "N-nice ch-charge on that one!"

Surge looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel. "Why you little - "

"_Enough_!" Shouted the referee, "This match is over, Lieutenant. You deliberately attacked know the opposing trainer could be injured! You are disqualified for this match, and deposed as a Gym Leader by my authority as a Pokémon League representative!"

"You can't do dat!" Surge roared, "I've been here for ten years!"

"And that's too long by my books," the ref said, "The challenger called your bluff and made you look like the fool that you are. He's won the match, the badge, and my respect!"

(*)

"_I-I-I n-n-never w-w-want t-t-to do that ag-g-gain!_" Dexter sputtered, "_But I h-have t-to adm-m-mit, that was p-p-pretty awesome, B-boss._"

"Thanks," Max said sheepishly as he lay in the Pokémon Center, recovering from the attack. "It was worth it. Surge was going way too far."

"No kidding," Kiiro snapped, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"Could have been killed!" Ari yelled, imitating Kiiro.

"You think I'd be low enough to let my Pokémon take a hit like that just to save my own skin?" Max growled, "Forget it!"

"Just you wait until I tell Aunt Delia!" Kiiro said, "She'll haul you back home by the ear!"

"And I'd be back on the road in a day," Max snapped, raising up, "Look Kiiro, when a trainer pulls that kind of stunt, it's better to take the attack then look like a coward who let's their Pokémon get hurt for no reason!"

"And then what?" She asked, "What would we have done if you'd been seriously injured? What would I do without you?"

"_Find another boyfriend?"_ Dexter commented.

"Shut up!" Kiiro roared, picking up the little machine, who beeped in alarm, "So help me, I'll toss you in the garbage if you suggest such a thing again!"

"Which one?" Ari asked.

"Huh?" Kiiro stuttered.

"I mean if he suggests getting another boyfriend," Ari said innocently, "Or that he is your boyfriend?"

Max couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as Kiiro turned a shade of red that would put Charmeleon to shame. "W-w-we're not discussing that!" She shoved Dexter back at Max, and stormed off in a huff.

"_Damn, women are scary._" Dexter muttered.

"I agree," Max laughed, "But then, she wouldn't be as much fun to be around, would she?"

"Nu-uh!" Ari giggled, "So, when are you gonna make her your girlfriend?"

Max reached out and ruffled her hair, making her giggle, "Don't think you can play me like you do her."

"Okay, okay!" She giggled, "Where are we going next?"

"Celadon City," Max smiled, "It's a great place, from what I've heard, and it'll give Kiiro a chance to unwind after this fiasco."

"_Don't you think you should rest?"_ Dexter asked, "_Your ribs are still in rough shape._"

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm taking a little time off from battling after today. I'll need the downtime if I want to face Erika on equal terms."

* * *

_**Battle, injury and a little romantic comedy. What more could you ask for? Haha, sorry this took so long folks. I had to get over a bad spell of writers block. Now here's a little question I'd like you all to answer...who wants to see Max take Miss Kiiro out on a date? ;)**_

_**Next Time: Celadon City, The Flower Garden**_


	14. Celadon City, The Flower Garden

_**Like I said last time, I am back from a funk, and I'm not takin' any prisoners! XD My craziness levels are at maximum, and my needles are one the red lines, and ya'll know what that means!**_

_**Staff member: We'd like to apologize on his behalf, he's been on a caffeine binge for a few days.**_

_**I have not!**_

_**14: Celadon City, The Flower Garden**_

* * *

Kiiro's mood had not improved over the last two days. Ever since Max's battle for the Thunder Badge had nearly sent him to the hospital, she'd fussed over him more than usual, much to Max's annoyance, and Ari's amusement. Max, at first, had like the attention, but soon found out that she'd been trying to restrict his activities. Apparently, Kiiro now found him unfit to even lift a match out of it's box.

Ari and, of course, Pikachu and Lily, found the whole ordeal hilarious.

The worst of it happened when they were a day's journey out of Vermilion City. Max had been moving slower as the day progressed, and Kiiro, ever the mother Pidgey, had offered him a ride on one of her larger Pokémon. Max, of course, had paled at the very idea. Gyarados wouldn't last long on land being a large Water-type that very rarely ventured on land unless there happened to be another body of water close by that it could reach. Onix was completely out of the question. No way was he riding on a Rock-type made completely of stone!

By the point the argument had settled down, both teens refused to even look at each other the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, setting up camp had been no better. Kiiro had fluttered around the camp like a mad Butterfree on a honey-hype. She cooked, pitched the tents, and rolled out the sleeping bags in record time.

Unfortunately for the group, it was discovered that, despite living with the infamous Delia Ketchum, poor Kiiro couldn't cook. Max, seeing how hard she'd worked, willfully shoved the meal done and quickly gulped his entire canteen. Ari, thankfully, had taken the opportunity to stock up on snacks. She merely said that she wasn't hungry and sneaked up to dip into her stash, followed by two hungry Pikachu.

The second day had better results.

Max had woken up feeling fresh, albeit with a slight stomach ache, and ready to face the day. Kiiro, however, was a victim of her own concoction, and had a worse stomach ache than he did...much worse.

"If it tasted that bad, how come you kept eating it?" Max asked as Kiiro bent over with her head between her knees. He was rubbing her back in soothing circles, hoping to ease some of the nausea.

She glared at him, "I should be asking you that! How come you're not sick?"

Max grinned, "I have a strong constitution. My sister's cooking was worse, and who do you think she tried her recipes out on?"

"Oh," she groaned, "I was just trying to be helpful!"

Max grinned again and shook his head, "Hey, you're still new to all this. I did it for a full year and a half before I was even a trainer, remember? Plus I had Brock there to coach me, and Ash, too. Believe or not, he could cook a decent meal."

"That I don't believe," she smirked, still looking pale. "Ugh, I can't wait to get to Celadon City! Real food!" But the mere thought of food brought a fresh wave of nausea, and Kiiro was not able to keep it down this time.

"_For once, I'm glad I don't have a stomach._" Dexter said, _"You think we should get her to a doctor?" _

"Nah, I don't think it's that bad," Max said as Kiiro wiped her mouth. He passed her his canteen, "I know a few herbs around here that would help. Just sit back and take it easy."

"That's what I was trying to tell you to do," she groaned, but didn't complain as he lifted her into his arms and took her back to her tent.

"You know boys never listen," he said, giving her a wink as her laid her down, "Now get some rest and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ari had watched the exchange with interest, smiling as Max had carried her. Her grin widened as Max hurried off to find his herbs. It was just like one of the fairy tales her mother used to read her when she was little, she grimaced, well, littler.

The fact that Max was acting like this made her think that there was something going on, and she wanted to find out.

"Hey Pikachu, Lily, c'mere!" Ari whispered.

(*)

"Hah, these should do the trick!" Max said happily. He'd hit the proverbial jackpot of herbs when he'd headed out, finding everything that he needed. Kiiro would be better in no time.

He had a fair-sized bundle by the time he was done, including some herbs that would sweeten the mixture he'd have to make.

"_Hey, Boss?_"

"Yeah, Dex?" Max said.

_"Don't you think you should get some new clothes?"_ Dexter asked, "_All you've got left after the island is your old clothes. And they're too tight for you. I can tell they're making it hard to move around."_

"Yeah, you're right," Max sighed, "I just don't have the money right now."

"_You're kidding, right?" _Dexter sounded surprised, "_I'm your bank account, remember? From all the winnings you've earned, you're up to twenty thousand."_

"What?!" Max dropped his load, "How'd that happen?"

"_Well, first when you beat Forrest, you earned a total of five thousand for prize money for the PLA, and another from your battle with Misty. Then there was that trainer you battled before Surge. She was a hardened Veteran, and a favorite to win this years Indigo League, which gives her the status of a rookie Gym Leader. And then there was Surge himself...oops, my mistake. The PLA awarded you the standard five thousand plus a bonus of three as compensation for the attack he made on you." _

"Jeez!" Max staggered, "Just how much do I have?"

"_An even twenty-three thousand," _Dexter said happily, "_You oughtta treat yourself once we get to Celadon._"

Max grinned, "No kidding. Maybe a nice hotel for once, instead of the Pokémon Center? And some good food."

"_Don't mention food around Kiiro,__" _Dexter said, "_You don't want her getting sick again."_

Max laughed, "I didn't even know that battling Gym Leaders paid this well."

_"It's something the PLA started recently when they found out some of the trainers were having a hard time of making ends meet with the leagues, so they started funding prize winnings for Gym battles along with league matches._"

"Well, at least I can start my downtime right." Max said, gathering up his herbs again, "Maybe I could take the girls out?"

"_Heh, good idea, but I think Kiiro needs it more than the kid. And I think Ari will agree with me on that account. It'll give you two love birds - "_

"Dexter."

"_Yeah?"_

"Shut it!"

(*)

"So, you two in or out?" Ari asked the two little Pokémon. Pikachu and Lily looked at each other then looked up at the little girl. "Pika!" Both said, nodding.

"Great! Then the first thing we need to do is get those two together!" Ari said, "Uncle Kurt told me that Celadon City is a pretty place full of flowers. The perfect place for a date!"

"Chu." Lily agreed.

Pikachu scratched his head in cunfusion. Ari shook her head, "Don't worry, Pikachu, you're a boy, so it makes more sense t me and Lily."

Pikachu's ears drooped, "Pika."

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way. We girl's are just naturally inclined to romance...at least that's what Mama used to say. I don't know what inclined means, though."

"Pipika!" Lily fell over in exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked.

"Chu."

(*)

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Kiiro groaned, peaking out of the tent, and seeing Max hunched over the fire, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hey, these herbs help, despite the smell they make." He grinned, "And it'll taste way better than it smells, trust me."

"Okay, but if I get sick again, I'm so barfing on you!" Kiiro groaned.

"Eheh," Max grinned nervously, "It should be done now." He ladled some of the concoction into a cup, and held it out to her.

"Eh?" The mixture was a dark green color, which made her stomach lurch, "Are you sure this is okay to drink?"

"I've had to drink it more than once," Max stated, sounding hurt. "Come on, just try it."

"O-kay then," she closed her eyes tightly and threw it back. "Hot!"

"I just got it out of the pot!" Max laughed, "But it doesn't taste bad, right?"

Kiiro took another taste of, careful of the heat this time. Oddly enough, it didn't taste bad at all. "It's good."

"See?" Max grinned, "Mom has a greenhouse back home, and she has plenty of herbs she uses on the Pokémon. I'd have to be an idiot not to have learned anything from her."

"You did a good job, this is just what I needed," she said, "Thanks, Max."

"Your welcome." He said, starting to clean up, "Best thing is that I can bottle this stuff up and use it for the Pokémon if they need healing."

"Hey, guys!" Ari shouted, running back into camp, "I can see Celadon City!"

(*)

"Oh wow!" Max sighed upon reaching the city.

"It's so pretty!" Kiiro gushed, "Look at all the flowers!"

"ACHOO!" Ari sneezed, "I'll hab do geb used do it."

"Are you okay?" Max asked the girl in concern, "Maybe Nurse Joy would have something for you?"

"I hope sho." She said.

"Pihihihi!" Pikachu giggled.

"Laugh id up fur ball." Ari sniffled.

(*)

"Feeling better now?" Joy asked the little girl, who was sitting in the lobby with Lily and Pikachu, some time later.

"Much better, thanks," Ari sighed, "I never knew flowers could be such a pain!"

"That's natural," she said, "Normally when around an area with a few flowers, the pollen doesn't bother you. Here, however, it's thick in the air, and can have a nasty effect on the sinuses."

"I'm just glad it's over," the girl said, "Did you see where my friends went?"

"I think they're out shopping for the young man's clothes." Joy said, "He didn't look very comfortable."

"He has bruised ribs," Ari told her, much to the nurse's shock, "And he took a hit from a Luxray a few days ago."

"Goodness! Why isn't he in the hospital?" She asked.

"Too stubborn." Ari smirked, "But he has his _girlfriend_ to keep track of him!"

"Pika," both Pokémon nodded.

(*)

"Kachoo!"

"You okay out there, Kiiro?" Max asked from the dressing room.

"Yeah, someone's probably talking about me behind my back." She said, scratching her nose, "How's it going?"

"Fine I guess, at least now one will mistake me for Ash anymore." He said, though the clothes were similar to what he'd been wearing before, except they were green instead of red.

"At least you won't have to sick Pikachu on anyone, then." She laughed, "I didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified when you told him to shock Kurt, or that jerk of a Gym Leader."

"Hey, Surge had that coming!" Max said, looking at himself in the mirror, and grimaced, "Ugh, this isn't gonna work. I look like a Ludicolo!"

"Oh, let me see!" Kiiro jumped up.

"NO!" Max shouted, much to her amusement. "Just, please find something else I can try on?"

"Alright," she giggled, trying to get the mental image of him as a Ludicolo out of her head. She went back to the racks looking through shirts first and picked out a black T-shirt with two red lines on it, one going across the middle and the other coming down the center. She soon found a vest that matched the black coloring, and a pair of blue denim jeans.

"Here, try these." She said, poking them through the curtain, hearing his muffled "thanks" as he accepted the clothes.

"Hey, now this is more like it." Max said, then stepped out, "What'cha think?"

Kiiro, for lack of a better answer, blushed. "Wow..."

"I'll take that as an _I like it,_" Max grinned, "Did you happen to see a cap that matched?"

"Uh, no I wasn't looking for one." She said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I can find that now that I'm dressed." He said, looking around, "Aha!" He spotted a red and black pokeball cap that looked just right. He tried it on and turned back toward the girl, "Do I still look like Ash?"

"A little," she admitted, much to his dismay, "But the glasses are a giveaway."

"Phew, that's a relief," he sighed, "I was flattered at first, but then it got really annoying."

"I can imagine." She laughed, "But you look nice, Max."

"Thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Let's go pay for this and then we can grab Ari and have some fun while we're here!"

Kirro placed her hands on her hips, "I thought you were going to take it easy!"

"I am, but having fun just comes natural!" He grinned, "Come on!" He reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to yelp as she was pulled along until she could get her balance back.

"But what are you planning?" Kiiro yelped.

"Well," Max grinned, "This city is full of things I never got to see back in Hoenn. There's even a game corner that gives out Pokémon as prizes!"

"Ugh, that's not fair to the Pokémon!" Kiiro whined.

As they stopped at the cashier's desk, Max turned and gave her a smile, "So is that a no to a date?"

Her first reaction, if anyone could believe it, was to faint.

"Sir, will that be cash or credit?" The cashier asked.

(*)

"What happened to her?" Ari asked as Max staggered into the center with a dizzy-looking Kiiro draped over his shoulder. "She looks like she got hit with Stun Spore!"

"Close enough," Max grumbled. Lily, seeing her trainer's state, bounded over as Max set her down on the couch. "Chuu?"

"Don't worry, Lily, she just got a little surprised, that's all." He said, then headed off to the counter.

"Hey! Wait, what's wrong with you?" Ari cried after him, "What're you mad about?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "I just don't know what to do with her."

"How come?" Ari persisted.

"Argh, look, Ari, I asked her out for the night and she fainted!" He groaned, "Of all things to happen, the first girl I ask out and she passes out on me!"

Ari, for her part, was trying not to laugh at the situation. Honestly, she loved the two of them like a pair of older siblings, but they were so...awkward! "Oh, please, Max, this probably the most romantic thing she's ever had happen to her! She's been sheltered, right?"

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I'm six, not stupid," Ari grinned, "She's way too protective of you not to be sheltered. And I bet you were all smooth and suggested the date while doing something else at the time. Like shopping?"

Max could feel his eye beginning to twitch, "You know, you're _way_ too smart for a six-year-old."

"I blame my cousin," the child stated, placing her arms behind her head nonchalantly.

"Okay, smarty, what do you suggest I do, then?" _Dear Arceus, I'm taking dating tips from a toddler_, Max thought.

"Are you kidding?" Ari asked seriously, "This is Celadon City, blockhead, home to game corners, fine dinning restaurants, movie theaters, and the most gorgeous park in all of Kanto, and you're asking _me_ what to do?"

"I've never been on a date before!" Max snapped.

"Neither have I, I'm six! I _hate_ boys!" Ari screeched, "Give me five more years before you even consider asking _me_ for advice!"

"Great, what was I thinking!" Max growled bonking his head against the wall, "Somebody just kill me."

"Pika-_chuuuuu_!"

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Max fell to the ground, "Pikachu, what was that for?"

Pikachu, having been ignored the entire time stood there, now eye-level with his downed trainer, tapping his foot. "Pika pi pikachu pika!"

"Don't tell me I'm being silly!" Max growled, sitting up, "Let's see how you do with Lily!"

"Chuuuu," the little Pokémon sparked angrily.

"Okay, okay!" Max relented, "I've been shocked enough this month!"

"Pikahcu's right," Ari huffed, "You're being silly. If Kiiro didn't like the idea, she wouldn't have fainted!"

"Ya think?" Max asked.

"I know! We girls always know these things!"

"Now I'm worried," Max sighed.

"I'll get Emolga to shock you this time," Ari said evenly.

"Fine," Max growled, "But I still have no idea what to do."

"Right now, just let her recover here while _you_ go get her some flowers." Ari said.

"Flowers? Really?" Max droned.

"It's a classic!" Ari growled, "Now git!"

"Bossy kid," he grumbled, but got up all the same and headed for the door.

Ari smirked, "This is gonna be easier than I thought, huh, Pika?"

Pikahcu held up his paw, "Chu!"

"Now we just need to convince Kiiro!" She grinned, and walked back over to where she was passed out.

Lily was looking more concerned by the second. "Pii."

"It's okay, Lily." Ari told the worried Pokemon, "Just give her a little static and she'll wake right up."

"Piiika?" Lily said doubtfully, not wanting to hurt her trainer.

Ari sighed, "Pikachu?"

"Cha," Pikachu said happily, and hopped up on the back of the couch, leaned down so his cheek was right against her's and sparked.

"Kya!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped, bowling over backwards, and landing on his head, "Chuuu."

"Pihihihihihi," Lily laughed at her friend's predicament.

"Oh, what happened?" Kiiro groaned, "I feel like I hit my head!"

"Pobably 'cause you did when you fainted." Ari said, hopping up next to her.

"I guess," she said, rubbing her head soothingly, then realization hit her, "Oh my gosh, Max!"

"Wow, that was fast." Ari smirked.

* * *

_**Hehe, now how could I pass that up? **_

_**Staff member: As easy as you could hand over that latte.**_

_**Not a chance!**_

_**Next Time: Night Out**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	15. Night Out

_**VAROOOOOOOOM!**_

_**Staff member: I told you to lay off the caffeine!**_

_**I can't help it! I'm rollin'!**_

_**Staff member: Security, get the straightjacket!**_

_**15: Night Out** _

* * *

Kiiro sat in th lobby nervously fingering the hem of her dress as she waited for Max to get back. Ari, at length, had filled her in on his plans when she'd wokn up and remembered what he'd asked her.

"C-can I really do this?" She asked, Lily being the only one around to listen. Ari had already sneaked off to her room for an early night. When last she'd check the little girl had released her three Pokémon and had snuggled up with them in bed. Kiiro found it adorable when she saw the little girl curled up with her head on Vulpix's tails while Emolga and Piplup huddled up against her.

"Pi pikachu pika." Lily nodded. Clearly she could do this, and her little friend approved.

"But this feels kinda weird," Kiiro said, glad for someone to talk to, "I've never been on a date before."

"Chu chu pikachu," Lily nodded.

"Plus, Max is my best friend! What if this makes things awkward between us?" She asked fearfully.

"Piiika," Lily shrugged, "Pi pika chu pika?"

"I guess you're right," Kiiro said, "Even if it doesn't turn out for the best we'll still be friends." She stood up, "I'm going to go put my pokeballs in my room. Let Max know if he comes back!"

"Pika!" Lily smiled and waved.

(*)

"Think she'll like these?" Max asked, showing Pikachu the bouquet of Tiger lilies.

Pikachu gave the flowers a sniff, "Chaa!" Max laughed as Pikachu cooed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded, hopping back to his shoulder and rubbing his cheek against his trainer's. "If you're trying to apologize for shocking me earlier, forget about it. I kinda needed it." He reached up and scratched him under the chin. "Thanks, buddy."

As he made his way back to the Pokémon Center, he took in all of the sights that might interest his date. The game corner looked like the best place, seeing as it had a small restaurant inside as well as what looked like a contest hall.

"That's perfect," Max told his friend, "Maybe she'll be able to see a contest?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu smiled. Just then the wind picked up and piece of paper flew right into the little Pokemon's face, "Pika!"

"Whoa, you okay?" He reached up and removed the offending piece of paper, taking a look at it as he did, "Hey!"

(*)

Again, Kiiro was back in the lobby waiting. Earlier she'd been surprised that she had seven pokeballs on her belt. She hadn't realized she had so many now. She'd elected to keep Dratini's ball for the little Dragon's sake. He didn't really like being left alone. But she thought she'd have to talk to professor Oak about getting a Pokedex, and sending some of them to the lab. There was no way she'd be able to carry more than six at a time and split their training evenly. Lily she knew she couldn't live without, and Paras was too sweet to give up, and Dratini...well Dratini was just a big marshmallow. After capturing the poor thing, he'd barely left her side, and would probably stay outside of his pokeball all the time if she allowed it.

"Chu?" Lily squeaked.

"Just thinking again," she told her friend, "I should start training you all better after this. It's not fair that you're the only one I battle with whenever I do battle."

"Pika," she nodded, understanding, then cooed delightedly as Kiiro reached out and stroked her ears.

"Sorry, I'm a terrible trainer." Kiiro sighed.

"I don't think so," came a voice from behind her. Kiiro squeaked much like Lilly had when she heard him.

"Max! Don't sneak up me like that!"

"Sorry," the boy said, scratching the back of his head. It was then that she noticed the flowers he carried.

"Oh," she sighed, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like them. Pikachu and I thought the smelled nice."

"They're pretty," she said, accepting them, "Thank you."

Blushing under the praise, Max asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, as I'll ever be." She set the flowers down for Lily, "Take those to my room, please?"

"Chu," Lily nodded happily.

"Pikachu, you stay here, too." Max said, setting his partner down, "Keep an eye on Ari."

"Pi!" Pikachu saluted, and scurried off.

"So," Kiiro said, "Where are we going?"

Max smiled, "Well, since you don't know much about battling yet..."

"Hey!" Kiiro huffed, "I did fine when I fought those Rocket idiots."

"...I thought I'd take you to see a live Pokémon Contest." Max said, ignoring her outburst. Kiiro's eyes widened.

"R-really?"

"Yup," Max offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yeah,"she placed her arm through his and followed him out.

Unknown to the two teens, Ari, Lily and Pikachu were watching them from the hallway. "A contest? That could work...but what's romantic about that?"

"Pika," Lily shrugged.

"Chu." Pikachu's ears drooped. He'd thought it was good idea. Lily patted him on the back for comfort.

(*)

"Ladies and gentlemen," MC Marian said to the crowd, "Welcome to the annual Celadon City Pokémon Contest!" The crowd cheered, an almost deafening roar. Kiiro, was excited, and was thankful that Max had somehow managed to get front row seats.

"How did you get these seats, anyway?" She yelled over the crowd.

Max grinned at her and put his finger to his lips, "Trade secret."

"Wha- "

"Tonight," Marian went on, "You'll all see just how much this beautiful city has to offer! Now allow me to introduce this year's host, and Celadon's very own Gym Leader, Erika!"

Again the crowd roared, but even louder this time. Kiiro was stunned and looked back over at Max, who was clapping along with the crowd, but he still wore the smug grin. He knew.

"Now you'll see the other side of Pokémon training." He told her, "A contest like this can change your look on things."

She would have responded, but the audience suddenly grew extremely quiet, and her attention was suddenly locked onto the stage. The spotlights alighted on a single figure. She was a tall young woman with shoulder length black hair. She was dressed in a traditional green Kimono with cherry blossom designs stitched into it.

From behind her came two Pokémon. On her right was a Vileplume, and to her left was a Victreebel. "Vileplume, please use _Petal_ _Dance_, and Victreebel, you use _Leaf Storm_." Both Pokémon, perfectly in sync, let loose the proffered attacks. But these were different from what Kiiro had been come to know. Vileplume's_ Petal Dance_ swirled up in a gentle whirlwind with Victreebel's _Leaf Storm_, creating the illusion of falling cherry blossom leaves and flowers during the Summer. "Now both of you use Sunny Day."

The light the two Pokémon produced was blinding at first, but then the leaves and petals caught the light and seemed to glow brightly with individual colors, and drifted down as if dancing around the three of them.

"That's so beautiful!" Kiiro gasped.

"I know," Max sighed, but he wasn't looking at the stage. Kiiro looked over at him and blushed as she caught his eyes staring.

"A stunning performance by Erika, as always, showing off the beauty of her Grass-types' combined efforts." Marian said as the crowd began to applaud, "Now let's get this show underway!"

Kiiro smiled at Max, "If this is just the start, then what else can we expect?"

"Wait and see," Max said as the judges were introduced to be Mister Contesta, Nurse Joy, and Erika herself. "You never know what's going to happen during a contest."

"Now for our first contestant of the evening, from Fuchsia City, please welcome Cindy and her Dragonite!" Marian said as another young woman, younger than Erika, stepped out with a powerful-looking Dragon lumbering beside her.

"Dragonite, fire three _Dragon Pulse_ attacks!" Cindy yelled. Dragonite readily obeyed, firing three green orbs above the stage. "Now use _Thunderbolt_!"

"Drag!" Dragonite grinned and unleashed a bolt of lightning that Max knew would put Pikachu to shame.

The bolt sped toward the orbs, then split into three to match them. As the attacks collided, the green Dragon-type attacks exploded in a brilliant flash, almost like fireworks.

"Oh," the girl breathed.

"Like it?" Max smiled.

The look on Kiiro's face told him all he needed to know. Her eyes were wide with wonder, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. "It's amazing."

* * *

While the night was being kind to the two teens, half-way across Kanto, a certain professor was making a late night phone call to a friend. The young man that picked was more than a little surprised at the sudden call.

"Professor Oak, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid, Ash." He said, "I'm calling you because recently Team Rocket has started showing up again."

"_What_!" Ash yelled, nearly making the unfortunate professor go deaf, "I took care of those morons ages ago!"

"This is a new Team Rocket, it seems," he explained, "First they attacked Kurt in hopes of stealing the Krono Ball that he'd made for you. If young Max hadn't been there, it's likely that they would have succeeded."

"I see, and what else?" Oak looked surprised, "C'mon, prof, I'm not the same dense kid I used to be, there has to e more, or you wouldn't be calling me about this."

The old professor chuckled, "You'll always be the same boy I met all those years ago that showed up in his pjs in hopes of getting his first Pokémon." This caused the young man to blush as his mentor continued, "However, you are right. After that incident, I felt that Max deserved a little reward, so I invited him, Kurt and Kiiro to - "

"_Kiiro_?!" Ash shouted, "What's my little cousin doing with him!"

"Will you let me _explain_!" Samuel Oak rarely lost his temper, but when he did, wild Hydreigons looked tame. He waited a moment to see if he was going to be interupted again. "Alright, now as I was saying, the three of them, plus Kurt's little niece traveled to Pokémon Island with me for a bit of training."

"You wouldn't even let _me_ go there," Ash said, sounding miffed.

"That's because you found your way there on your own," he said, "Or did you forget that I was the one that found you at the bottom of that gorge with you newly captured Riolu? Both of you were in bad shape I might add."

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Ash said, "Way to embarrass a guy!"

"The truth is the truth." Oak said simply.

"You were saying you took them for training?" Ash prompted.

"Yes, and I must say that Max is coming a long nicely as a trainer, he even managed to evolve an Eevee into an Umbreon, and capture a fairly decent Gabite, and one powerful Hydreigon, which is staying here for the time being for recovery. But I'm getting off topic."

"So?" Ash sighed.

"Team Rocket came and attacked the island."

"_What_!" Again, the professor found his poor ear drums assaulted.

"Yes, they attacked and successfully captured the three Rayquaza that were nesting on the island, what's more Max was injured during the battle, but he's seems to be getting a long fine."

"Ugh, that kid!" Ash groaned, "Some protegé, always getting himself into trouble!"

"If you'll remember you were no different as a young trainer," he chuckled, "I can't remember how many times I had to stop your mother from just dragging you home after you'd injured yourself."

"That's different," Ash growled, "I was young and reckless, but Max should know better! I thought after watching me he'd learn how to keep himself out of trouble."

"He recently deposed Surge as the Vermilion Gym Leader." The professor added, much to the surprised of the older teen.

"How in the world did he do that?"

"Surge attacked him while his Pokémon stood in front of him, know that if the Pokémon moved Max would take the hit, well, Max ordered his Pokémon out of the line of fire." The professor made it sound like it was the simplest thing in the world to.

"Damn, that kids got more guts than I thought possible," Ash sighed, "Even I would want to get hit by one of Surge's team."

"It's true, the boy's making a name for himself," Oak said proudly, then turned serious, "He's also on Team Rocket's watch list. He's being monitored."

"How are they doing that?" Ash asked, "Don't tell me those three goofs are at it again?"

"No, as far as I can tell, Jesse, James and Meowth are living normal lives. James is actually helping one of my colleagues as a field researcher." At this bit of news, Ash found himself falling over. "Something wrong?"

Ash laughed nervously as he picked himself back up, "I just can't imagine that guy as a researcher unless its for a robot."

"Well believe it, but back to the topic at hand!" He said, "Team Rocket is definitely monitoring Max in case he groes to be a threat. As to what they're planning with the three Dragon-types, I believe it has something to do with two other legendary Pokémon that reside in Hoenn."

"Groudon, and Kyogre," Ash sighed, "This sounds like something Team Aqua or Magma would cook up."

"The new leaders are the former team leaders for those particular groups," Oak said, "Archie nearly killed Max and his Hydreigon while the two tried to stop him from escaping."

"Like I said, reckless." Ash groaned, scrubbing his face tiredly, "Is he in any danger?"

"No, not yet at least. They more focused on their agenda, whatever that may be." The aging Pokémon professor sighed, "Ash, I know you have your own priorities, but we could really use your help with this one."

Ash's face fell, "You know that I can't. And you know why. That thing is way too dangerous!"

"It won't come back for another eight months!" Oak said, "I've been tracking it for four years, its still in the Kalos region right now. judging from all the commotion I've been hearing about, its gotten into a nasty fight with one of the region's legendaries!"

"Which one?" Ash asked, "I thought about going there, but the terrain seemed too dangerous."

"It's actually been fighting a Flying-type. I'm not sure of it's name, but I can tell you it's powerful." Oak said, "That beast won't stand a chance against you once it decides to come back!"

"But I - "

"I didn't give you access to Mount Silver so you could shut yourself off from the world, Ash!" Samuel Oak yelled, no longer playing the part of a researcher, "You have no idea how much everyone misses you down here. You're mother keeps asking if I've heard from you every day, and every day I have to lie to that woman and tell her that I have no idea where her little boy is."

"I'm sorry, I - "

"And what about May?" Samuel asked, "You haven't any idea how much she's changed just because you aren't around! She's...she's...she's turned into Paul! I can't imagine a tougher Gym Leader this side of Kanto or Johto!"

"Sh-she's taken over the Gym?" Ash sputtered, "I'd heard that she'd given up coordinating, but I didn't think she'd take the Gym?"

"Who did you think would do it? Caroline?" The old man asked, "Max wanted find you so badly, and gave up that opportunity to do so, and bring you back to all of us, but no, you don't even keep in touch with the one's you love!"

"_Enough_!" Ash shouted, then swiped his hand across his face, scrubbing furiously, "Look at me Sam, is this the face of the little boy you used to know?"

The old professor's eyes widen as he realized that his face had been covered with a cream of some sort to hide the scaring. Ash's face, his left eye to be precise, had a long scar running across it and down his cheek. "Did it do that?"

"Yes," Ash ground out, "And to others as well. You've got no idea just how dangerous that thing is. I've never seen something that hell bent on destruction since I first ran into Mewtwo. I can see out of the eye just fine, but I'll have to live with this."

"I see," the old man sighed, "Ash, you don't have to make an appearance as yourself. Keep yourself hidden if you must, or keep your face hidden under a mask, Arceus knows there's still a few Aura Guardians about, but please. Max really needs you now. Even if it's only from the shadows."

Ash, for the first time in nearly five years, felt his heart lurch. Seeing Iris again had nearly broke him, but hearing of his younger friend's situation was truly too much for him. "Alright, dammit, you win."

"Thank you so much," he cried, "Your mother will be - "

"I'll be working from the shadows," Ash cut him off, "No contact unless absolutely necessary. With _anyone_!"

"But - "

"No buts! I'm not even planning on showing my face, and the only Pokémon I'll have with me is Lucario!"

"Not even Pikachu?" Oak asked.

"I wish I could, but he's too noticable," Ash sighed, knowing he was in for a _Thunderbolt_ when he returned to his cabin, "And Lucario are known Aura Guardian companions."

Professor Oak sighed and sat back a moment, wishing that he'd gotten a better deal from the young man. "Alright, have it your way. But you realize that I'll be sending Max to you after he beats the Indigo League?"

"I'm looking forward to it, actually," Ash smiled, "I want to test him to see how he's grown. I bet he could beat Lance if given the chance."

"So, you think he'll make the championship match?" Oak smiled in amusement.

"Of course," Ash said, "The kid's gotten a good head on his shoulders, not like I was back then!"

"Keep in mind that he has your Charizard's hatchling as a partner," the old man smiled, "You never know when she'll grow too big for her flame."

"Aw, he wasn't that bad," Ash knew he was lying to cover for his powerhouse's lack of training, but he really didn't like bringing up that time in their lives.

"Alright, then I hope I'll see you soon, or at least I hope you'll introduce yourself soon." He said, "Tata, for now, son, and please, watch over Max for us."

"Will do, old man." Ash grinned as the old professor sputtered before he cut the video feed. "Damn, I was hoping that kid would keep himself out of trouble." He chuckled, "But at least he has Kiiro with him. She'll keep him safe, or at least in check."

(*)

"And there it is ladies and gentlemen!" Marian said to the roaring crowd, "Cindy and her Dragonite have taken this contest by storm, and risen to the top! It's now my pleasure to present her now with the Celadon Rainbow Ribbon!"

Kiiro rose from her seat with the rest of the crowd as she applauded the young woman's victory. Beside her, Max was smiling at the look on the girl's face. She'd been on the edge of her seat the entire night as the compettion went on, and had been rooting for Cindy the whole time.

"Should we get something to eat after this?" He asked, "We kinda skipped dinner didn't we?"

"That sounds great!" Kiiro said, then surprised him by hugging him around the neck, "I've never had so much fun in my life! Thanks, Max!"

Max grinned and hugged her back warmly, "Anything for the perfect girl." Kiiro blushed at that.

"Sweet talker."

* * *

_**And there we have it, folks! As the date isn't finished, we'll be picking that up with the next chapter. And yes, Ash will be coming out of hiding! As for Team Rocket, what do they have planned, and who is the one watching Max and his little group!?**_

_**Next Time: The Garden Gym**_

_**Don't forget to review us! And let me out of this thing! I need to start the next chapter!**_

_**Staff member: Not until you've had some sleep! And no more coffee!**_

_**How am I supposed to work without that!**_

_**Staff member: Decaf!**_


End file.
